Is é mo Teaghlaigh Mo Theaghlach
by IsoldeMorrow
Summary: My Family is My Family. "I can't make myself regret my decision because it led me here and helped me find who I am as a person and not just the Samcro princess. My name is Harlie Bella Morrow aka Merc and this is my story." AH, B/E B/Hap,usual parings.
1. Cé a deir nach féidir leat dul

**This is my first fanfic so please be gentle when you review. I also notice that alot of writers post disclaimers so heres mine. I don't own anything from Sons of Anarchy or Twilight. Those belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer exclusively. What I do own is the plot and the new names I've given to three new characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-Who Says You Can't Go Home

As I step off the plane I look around knowing that when they see me I'll get nothing but girly squeals and giggles. Sad to say this bunch still can't repress that side of their genetic makeup. I go to grab the military issued duffel bag from the conveyer belt and that's when I hear it.

"Ahhhh Harlie baby come to Momma!" says my squealing mother. I turn around to see a woman 5ft. 5in. tall, long strawberry-blonde hair, crinkles around her stormy grey eyes, a smile on her lips, and curves that are still as sharp and dangerous as they were when she was my age. It gives me hope that maybe when I reach her age I'll still look like the sexy bitch that I was born and bred to be.

"Ma!" I scream as she jumps in my arms. Her squeals (okay ours) quiet down and now we're just standing there with our arms around each other grateful that there is no longer a computer screen and thousands of miles that separate us anymore.

"How you doing Ma?" I reply smile still plastered on my face.

"Never been better kid, come on let's find your Aunt and get the fuck outta this town.". Ma says as we start walking through the Sacramento Airport to the parking lot. "So is it just you and Gemma or did I get the honor of having a full escort"?

"Just us girls today baby. Your dad, uncle, and the others are off doing club shit so that they don't get interrupted with anything when we have your party tonight." She says as we reach the lot looking for Gemma's SUV. We spot her easily as she jumps out the truck to give me a hug.

"Hey baby girl! Damn it's good to set eyes on you" Gemma says with a smile on her face.

"Hey Gemma how you been"? I ask as she stops mid-hug and places her hands on both hips.

"You know I'm thinking you must be jet lagged cause I distinctly remember their being one word that comes before my name. Wanna try that again?

Hi **Aunt Gemma** how you been?" I say with an amused smile.

"Good girl. I'm great sweetie. Did your mother tell you your gonna have a nephew?" My Aunt says as she pats my cheek and gives me a proper hug.

"Yeah she did how far along is that gash"? I sneer, I can't believe Jax married Wendy let alone got her pregnant. Croweaters are for eating Cro nothing more, nothing less. "Watch it Merc! A gash she may be but she is carrying my grandson. That's your blood, your family baby never forget that".

Mom has already got her door open and glares at me, ". Let the prospect get your duffle in the back so we can take that sweet ass of yours home"!

"I thought you said it was just us girls, Ma?" I say as a cute nerdy looking guy comes up and takes my duffle out of my hands. He's pretty tall, well taller than me, a little on the lanky side with cute blond hair.

Ma pushes her sunglasses up and looks at me with a straight face, "He's a prospect who follows us around and does my bidding. So that makes him my bitch. Now chop chop let's get on the road you whores Im ready to see my man".

"Wow Ma real classy lady you are." I reply laughing. Gemma laughs and seconds Moms plan to get home. I hear a snort come from the prospect who was already sitting on his bike and turn around to glare at him. He makes like he's strapping on his helmet and quickly turns his head. The little shit blushed. Wow! Gonna have a fun time with that one. I climb into the truck with a smile, feeling great to be back with my family and we take off through the city onto the open road.

I can't make myself regret my decision because it led me here and helped me find who I am as a person and not just the Samcro princess. My name is Harlie Bella Morrow aka Merc and this is my story.

**So there you have it ladies and gents. Hope you like my first chapter. I should be updating fairly often as I have nothing but time on my hands! Please Review!**


	2. Anuas, An bhfuil gach duine a

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and new characters based off of Twilight. Everything else belongs to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2-Pasts, Everyone Has One

Let's start at the beginning so you can fully understand what the hell goes on in my crazy ass family.

Gemma Teller-Morrow's maiden name is Madock and she was born in Charming, California to Nate and Rose Madock. She had a rough childhood dealing with her mother's variety of problems. If you asked her she'd tell you that the only good thing that came from her childhood was her little sister Renee. When Gemma ran away at the age of 16 she took her 14 year old sister with her. They both came back about three years later as the story goes, with a baby and a motorcycle club. That baby was my cousin Jackson Teller. The motorcycle club was Sons of Anarchy.

SOA was founded by John Teller and Piney Winston after they were discharged from the Vietnam War. When they came back they needed some brothers or recruits I guess you could say. They recruited these guys named McGee, Lenny the Pimp, Wally, Thomas, Otto, and two brothers named Clarence "Clay" and Charlie "Ashe" Morrow. These guys make up the First 9. The head chapter in Charming, California became Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original or Samcro or Samcrow. That which goes by many names.

My mother, Renee Natalie Madock came back strapped to the back of Charlie "Ashe" Morrow's bike. She always tells me it was the only way her story could have ever gone. She saw Ashe and she felt like she was home. I asked her when I was younger if she was scared when she ran away from home and she told me that she never ran away from home and that wherever her sister was would be her home. I don't know what happened to them that made them run away they never talk about it and I never ask.

After the club settled in Charming my mother and father were graced with my presence on September 13th 1982. I'm 5ft. 6in. tall with my father's dark wavy brown hair. I have my mother's delicate face, stormy grey eyes, and her 36C's. My mother said she wanted to name me Gemma Rose after my Aunt but they both decided that they wouldn't give my grandmother the satisfaction of it. So Dad got his way since as he says he was robbed out of having a boy he got to name me after his second favorite thing in the world.

It all really went to hell in 1990 when my cousin Tommy died from complications from a heart disorder that my family was cursed with. I remember feeling guilty that my cousin had it so hard when I got off easy being born with only an abnormal heart murmur. Then 3 years later my Uncle John got dragged 300ft courtesy of an 18-wheeler semi. It felt like the whole world was at his funeral. I've never seen so many bikes in all my life. I had to sleep with my mom and dad in their room for two weeks because we had so many chapters in town. Club etiquette requires that our doors always be open to any brothers in need and it wasn't like we were going to turn the rooms down in any case. The club and the members of it are our family so that would never even be questioned. I was never really all that close to Uncle John he was distant when our side of the family would show up, but when he died I don't think I could've cried any harder. I think it was in part because me and Jax were so close and he wouldn't let himself cry so I cried for him.

When my Uncle Clay became the national club President and assigned my dad VP things seemed to quiet down. A year later he married my Aunt Gemma and began healing her and Jax, he let them be a family. I was able to join Jax and his best friend Opie at Charming High when they were seniors and I was a junior. I would've been a freshman but according to the California Board of Education my Intelligence Quotient is that which needs to be nurtured or else I get bored. Let me just say that high school IS fucking boring and not just to me. In any case I was grateful because that meant I got to take some classes with Jax, Tara, Opie, and Donna.

Not many girls were very friendly towards me. They either wanted to get gossip on the club or find their way in with Jax and Opie. Bunch of no-name future croweaters that got their asses handed to them whenever they thought they were gonna play me. I really got close to the whole crew during their last year in high school. Tara and Donna were my best friends and the only girls I associated myself with because I knew I could trust them. Jax and Opie are my family, my brothers who always looked out for me even though they knew I could handle my shit. They even beat up poor Mike Newton who had been my first. Too bad he went bragging about it and then I was forced to beat the shit out of the guy I gave my virginity to. He suffered two more beatings from Jax and Opie on separate occasions. But all in all fun times.

The day they graduated I was so proud and surprised frankly I didn't think they were gonna make it, well Jax and Opie anyway. It was also the day that Jax and Opie started their year of being prospects. By this time we already knew that Tara was going away to college and even though I was sad for Jax and myself, I was losing my best friend, I knew Tara wanted to get away from the club. She couldn't ever understand what it was to be born into the club or even be associated with it. It was better for her to go away and grow up, what I didn't appreciate was the way she did it. She tried to get Jax to leave the club, his mother, and his family. She didn't even want him to come back after college which is what really pissed me off. Even though Jax was ready to put his dream on hold and let her pursue hers all so they could be together she didn't ever want him to be with the club, be with his family. That was the last straw as they say, for Jax and for me. She could've told me that she hated my family. That bitch is so sneaky. I felt my first taste of betrayal from my best friend ain't that a bitch.

The day I graduated valedictorian of Charming High class of 1997 I looked into the crowd to see four rows full of bikers, old ladies, and their kids. I also saw Mom, Dad, Aunt Gemma, Uncle Clay, Jax, Opie, and Donna sitting front and center whooping and hollering when I walked across the stage. The party for that afternoon was awesome because I got my first car. When we rode into Teller-Morrow I saw a car with a tarp and bow on it in the middle of the lot. My Dad and Uncle unveiled it for me. It was a fully customized black 1949 Mercury Coupe Convertible. I had a deep almost obsessive appreciation for classic cars and that was how I got the nickname Merc. I loved the style of the car and most of all the windows, perfect to see out of but you didn't have a hope in hell of seeing inside. It had a great paint job with blue flames on the hood that the prospect from Tacoma did I forget his name but anyway, the inside was customized in white leather and was made to look more modern.

I also got the treat of watching Jax and Opie being given their cuts and their tattoos. At least the full back patch, which I have to say Opie screamed like a girl for. I also got my first tattoo that read tommyboy in Olde English script across my right wrist. I have two more tats, well three if you count my hands as separate pieces. On the top of both my hands I have a revolver with the barrel on my index fingers with black and white shading, and the handles have a red rose on them. The other one is a skull navy anchor.

It went quiet for about a year everyone was making money and living life as only we know how to live it. I took some online classes at USC and was working with my Mom and Aunt at Teller-Morrow. When the club took on Kyle as a prospect I knew it was a bad idea I mean the man was married and had a kid and one on the way. Yet that didn't keep him from trying to flirt with me. What did was my right hook courtesy of training with Chibs. It came as a big shock to the club when Opie got picked up. By this time Opie and Donna were married and already had two kids, Ellie and Kenny. It was about a couple of months after the conviction that Donna became hardened towards the club instead of leaning on our support and I lost my other best friend. Jax threw himself into club affairs and pushed me way. We were falling apart and even though I hated it I couldn't stay for all five of us, Tara included, when I was the only one left.

So I finished my sophomore year at USC and decided to join the Marines. Interesting conversation I had with my Mom and Dad. Mom was surprisingly okay with it, but Dad was dead set against it. He even got Uncle Clay to try to order me to stay, thing is you can't order someone who isn't a cut wearing member of the club. My Mom and Aunt eventually got them to settle down so that I could at least leave on good terms not to mention I needed my parents signature so that I could actually join up.

Marine training is a pure legal form of torture plain and simple. I mean I was already in shape but the downright torture they inflicted on my body through exercise just about killed me. I loved every minute of it. Turns out that I have quite the set of skills in protective instincts and when it comes to handling a gun there's no one better. So I became a sharpshooter and was put on a Navy Seals team. My team became my new crew and we were based out of Tacoma, Washington. I had friends again and damn it if that wasn't a great feeling. There was also a SOA chapter there but I never really went to the clubhouse in Tacoma and if I did it was because I needed a place to go where I had space to think.

There were five in our group altogether. Our C.O. and medic is a guy that goes by the name of Carlisle Cullen. He's married to an amazing woman named Esme and they have a daughter who is my age named Alice. The bitch twins from Texas as I call them, term of endearment of course, were Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock. I thought it might be a conflict of interest with a brother/sister duo on the team but really they move in the field as if their one person its beautiful to watch if not a little off putting. Jasper is our strategist so when we need a plan to extract someone or take someone out he's our go to guy. His twin sister Rosalie is our auto mechanic needless to say we bonded over heated debates of American cars vs. Foreign. Really she does more than just cars, there are planes, trains, and boats and she can hotwire and drive them all. Then there's the big teddy bear himself Emmett McCarty from Tennessee, who dabbles in bodybuilding and really he's the muscle but also he's our tech guy, the big nerd. Our intelligence officer is Edward Masen, you know he does all our spy shit, makes sure everyone is looked after and he hails from Chicago. Lastly, there's me, and I am the weapons specialists. Yeah, I thought it was funny too.

We were together as a team for four years. Our last mission was just that, our last. We all got honorably discharged for some shit mission that the pussy commander, Aro Vulturi, sent us on without giving us all the info from the powers that be. In short a shitload of bad guys got killed in Hungary that were supposedly gonna lead them to catch the who's who of businessman and politicians. Whatever, we got discharged and a hefty severance package plus a few unreported bonuses.

During this time, I got especially close to Edward, our intelligence officer, we both had similar backgrounds. His parents were on the left side of the law if you know what I mean so he was no stranger to my issues having been born into the same kind of life I was. I thought we were going to be exclusive like, Jasper and Alice were or hell at least have a physical relationship like the one Emmett and Rose had. But apparently Im not his type. The last year we were together as a team was good and bad. When Edward and I quit running around flirting with each other we finally started dating. That only went from shit to shitastic when I found him banging some ice blonde Hungarian model named Irina the day after we got word of our team being dismantled and discharged.

So I did what any self-respecting woman did when she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. I snatched the bitch off Edward's dick and back handed her. Then proceeded to take her slutty clothes and throw them off the hotel balcony. The little bitch snuck up on me and pulled my hair, seriously, she got head butted and stomped on. She left the hotel naked and bruised. It wasn't some of my better work but I wasn't that mad. Then I went to deal with Edward. Let's just say on the plane Emmett couldn't help but snap some pics of the broken face I left him with as a parting gift. It's not so much that he hurt me because I cared for him but only as a team member. It was just the principle that he cheated on me. I mean he could've just ended things cause we both know we wouldn't have lasted much longer as a couple. Other than our fucked up sense of flirting and egging each other on we just don't mesh. One he's a computer nerd; I play with guns and explosives and frankly I think I scare him a little bit. Two, he takes himself so seriously there's no being laid back with him. So when we got back stateside I packed my shit and went to stay at the Tacoma clubhouse for a while. Happy got a call from Uncle Clay saying he was needed in Charming, so I hitched a ride with him to Seattle to catch a flight. I refuse to do fourteen plus hours on a bike with my heavy ass duffle strapped to my back if I could help it. And there you have it. Just in time too, I think we just passed the Welcome to Charming Sign.

**So there's the second chapter. Really it's just a bit of background on my new characters that were based off of Twilight and some of the Twilight characters themselves. I'll be taking this story through all four seasons. So it's going to be a long wild ride and a lot of curves. Hope you enjoyed it read and review!**


	3. Fáilte Romhat Charming

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot changes and new characters based off of Twilight. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. I actually had my first review done yesterday and I can't tell you how I felt knowing there was at least one person out there who likes my story so far. So shout out to Lil-Blood-Sucker. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3-Welcome To Charming

We make it into Charming just after dark and as we go through town, I reminisce on the memories of the past and how much things have changed. Charming is a quaint little town in the day, but at night there's a charge in the air that can only be attributed to a certain motorcycle club. We make that turn onto Main and I can see the overhead lights in the lot of Teller-Morrow telling me that the boys have started without me.

"Hey baby you ready to see your family? Ma says. "Abso-fucking-lutely!" I reply. Aunt Gemma grins as she turns into the drive and parks her big ass truck smack dab in the middle of parking lot. I love her even more because she doesn't slow down for the sluts and croweaters to make a graceful exit. I don't even get a chance to get my hand on the door before it's ripped open and I'm being dragged out by none other than my father.

"Oh Harlie girl, I missed ya sweetie", my Dad whispers to me as he cradles me in his arms.

"I missed you too Daddy", I say with tears threatening to come out my eyes.

"You look good baby girl" my father says as he takes a step back to get a good look at me.

"Well, did you expect anything less she is her mother's daughter" Ma says as she puts her arms around me and Dad and we start walking towards the clubhouse.

"Well well well if isn't my favorite Harlie come give your uncle a hug" Clay says as he comes out of the door.

"Uncle Clay, how you been you dirty old man?" I say as I'm giving him a hug. He pulls away and sets his hands on top of my shoulders.

"I'm better now, since my family is all under one roof" He says looking into my eyes. "Come on we need to let the boys know you're here." I turn back around and my Dad pulls me into his side while he's holding Moms hand. All five of us walk into the clubhouse.

"Hey you bunch of degenerates seems were in the presence of royalty" my uncle says and I move from behind him and Gemma as a roar goes up and a crowd of rowdy bikers rush over to welcome me home. I'm instantly bombarded in hugs and the guys asking if I got to pick up any useful skills in the Navy. Ha! If they only knew what I could do to them now. Funny, I never got around to telling them that I'm a Navy Seal or more accurately a former Seal.

Chibs comes over to me as the boys pile off to go outside. "Hey Merc, let's get a shot and then we can go watch Tiggy get 'is ass 'anded to 'im", he says in that panty dropping Scottish accent of his.

"Sure thing," I motion for some croweater to get us two shots of 1800 silver. We slam the shot glasses down and head outside. "Hey Chibs, I didn't catch sight of Jax or Opie. You know where the fuck they are"? I ask, as we walk out the door of the clubhouse. Frankly I'm pretty damn pissed I hadn't seen them yet.

I mean I know none of us parted on the best of terms but I still expect the little shitheads to welcome me home. Opie I haven't talked to since my last visit right before I left for training. Jax, well lets just say our mothers wouldn't allow for us to grow apart. They raised us as brother and sister, even though we're technically cousins, and expected us to act like that no matter what. So when my mom said she'd gut me if we didn't make up, I called the fucker on Skype and we buried all the bullshit and moved the fuck on. We've been good ever since.

"Well darlin', Opie is takin somewhat of a break from the club" Chibs says as I turn my back on the crowd to listen to him. What the fuck ever, a break from the club means that Donna is still holding some kind of fucked up misplaced grudge against the family. Yea, I mean I guess I would too but it was Kyle who got Opie picked up and he got excommunicated. If she wanted revenge on him all she had to do was open her got damn mouth and let one of us know. We would've been there for her, but I guess she never really saw us as family. Maybe I should pay her a visit let her know I'm back in town.

"As for Jax, well turn around". Chibs says as he physically turns me around and points Jax out over by the boxing ring the boys have put up. I break out in a dead run pushing bitches, croweaters and sluts out the way. Dad must've heard the commotion cause he taps Jax on the shoulder and points in my direction. Jax looks up and opens his arms to me just as I jump in them. We hug for a moment as the guys start the match between Happy and Tig. When he lets me go I playfully punch him in the arm.

"Ooow what the fuck Merc"? Jax yells as he rubs his arm.

When he yells my nickname Happy turns his head quickly and looks right at me. Using the distraction to his advantage, Tig gets in a sucker punch and they resume fighting for about 15 minutes then Bobby breaks it up. Another one of the great things about the club is that you can kick the shit out of your brother one minute, hug him the next, have a beer, and everything is okay. If only girls could be the same way.

"That's for not being with our parents when I got here you fucking shithead". I sneer at him, but he knows I'm not really upset or he'd have been decked.

"Well contrary to popular belief you are not the got damned center of my world" the smartass replies.

"Oh yes the fuck I am. Until that precious bouncing baby boy is born," I pause for dramatic effect cause I'm awesome like that, "meet me, your world" I reply smugly. He knows it's true.

"Well shit I was just making sure you knew. Missed ya sis". Jax says with a smile.

"I missed you too big bro" I say and give him another hug.

"Alright alright alright, break that mushy shit up and let's go get plastered", Tig says. Cheers of agreement go up and everyone is heading back into the clubhouse to pick their poison for the night, women included.

After I had my fill of alcoholic goodness and made my rounds with the guys I figured I'd tell Mom and Dad I wanted to go home. I love my parents but unfortunately they always get a little handsy when they've been drinking. Who the fuck am I kidding? They get handsy just off principle. I really wasn't looking forward to staying with them but until I could find a house it looked like that was the only place available that would be clean, plus I still had my own room and bathroom there.

I walked over to my parents who were with their brother and sister to tell them I wanted to leave and needed a ride.

Aunt Gemma speaks first, " Here baby take the truck me and your mother are planning to hitch a ride with a couple bikers we know and love".

"Really, who?" I say with a smirk.

"Oh shut the fuck up you smartass", My dad says with a mischievous glint in his eyes and just for extra measure he goes on to say, "Im fucking a gorgeous blonde tonight so you might not want to stay at my house".

"Ashe"! Mom yells though I know she's not mad cause she's smiling.

"Eeeww! Dad, really that was not even necessary. I think I'm going to need a whole bottle to forget about the image you just put in my head. Stop your laughing Aunt Gemma, its not funny he's talking about your baby sister."

"I'm sorry baby, but you kinda walked right into that one", she says full on belly laughing now.

"Go ask Jax is it alright for you to stay at his house", my mother suggests.

"Ma, I'm not going to stay with that ga.. I mean Wendy." I catch myself. I guess I won't talk about the bitch until after she delivers my nephew, well out loud anyway.

"Well your only other option is to stay at the clubhouse, hell Jax ain't even staying at his house lately." Gemma replied after she stopped laughing at my expense.

"Alright I'll go talk to Jax, but either way I'll be giving the Morrow household's a wide berth tonight. I'll call you in the morning." I say as I walk to the bar and grab an unfinished bottle of something. At this point I really don't care what I'm drinking so long as it'll put me on my ass when I get done drinking it.

I walk around to find Jax with some croweater I don't ever remember seeing before. She must have come after I left. I walk up to them and ignore her completely as I say, "Hey, need to talk to you".

Jax nods his head and tells me to meet him outside cause he has to take a leak as he pushes the girl off his lap. The slut must not know who I am because she's not very happy she's been thrown to the side. She follows me outside and gets in my face, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't you know the rules around here?"

I calmly reply with a smirk on face, "Yea, I know the rules. I also know who the fuck I am but apparently you don't." I say holding my arms across my chest. Maybe I'll get to kick her ass and then go have a celebratory drink. By this time we've drawn a crowd. Even better I think.

"Listen bitch, it don't matter to me who you are. We got a code among us girls to not fuck with another one's potential on party nights and I been wantin Jax for a long time. I ain't gonna let no new girl come in and take what's mine." This little whore has some guts. I smile because I'm kinda happy that I can re-establish my kick-ass rep and fuck with this ho's head a little bit.

"First off, I don't want Jax at least not in the way you think. I love him and he loves me that ain't changing. What's gonna change is that fugly little face of yours if you call me bitch one more time." I say already knowing she won't back down from the challenge just to save face.

"Bi…" was all she got out before I clocked her in the mouth. She stumbles back surprised and in pain. I take off my leather jacket, "this is gonna be fun". I punch her again across her right cheek, then back-hand her across her left. Back handing a woman is a deplorable act unless you're a woman then feel free to use it all you want. All the while more people are pouring out of the clubhouse egging us on.

"What nothing else you want to say?" I taunt her. She looks like she's gotten her second wind and tries to bum rush me. Doesn't this stupid broad know she has heels on. Wait for it wait for it, I tell myself then I move slightly to the right, leaving my left foot out. She trips and just as she's about to fall I grab her by her hair and put my free arm around her neck effectively cutting off her air supply.

"Look around bitch you see those two men over there looking about as proud and happy as a couple pigs in shit. The ones that have VP and Prez stitched on their cut" I whisper it's always more effective when instilling fear.

"Well ones my Dad the other is my Uncle. Now that you know who the fuck I am I don't expect this to happen anymore new girl." I sneer at her and then turn her around and head butt her for good measure and she's out.

I'm feeling great still floating on my high of kicking someone's ass when Jax and our parents come up to me.

"Damn Merc I was hoping that one would like to spend a little more time with me when the lights go off tonight." Jax says with a wry smile on his face.

"First off let me just say that was one hell of a long piss. Secondly, look around you still have plenty of options pretty boy. I'd apologize but we both know you can get another chick no problem and I'd hate to lie to you so soon after just getting home." I laugh.

Aunt Gemma smiles and says good job as she motions for two girls to come pick their friend up off the floor.

"Damn kid, what the hell you'd do that for?" my Dad asks.

"Well she didn't know who I was and kept calling me a bitch. I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone", before I can finish my mother interrupts me.

"Kick her ass for disrespecting you and in the process let all the other skanks know your not to be fucked with even if they don't know your stellar genetic history." My mother finishes my thoughts.

"Damn right" I say to my Mom and give everybody a hug and kiss before my parents, aunt and uncle jump on their bikes to leave.

"Jax I need a place to stay so I'm crashing in your dorm. So take whatever skank you want for the night into the main bathroom." I tell him.

"Oh yeah. What the hell is wrong with Uncle Ashe's house"?

"Nothing your welcome to stay there but I'm not going to force myself to listen to my parents going at it like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Shit girl you didn't need to tell me that". Jax says throwing me a disgusted look.

"Hey you asked and frankly I'm not going to be the only one with that image seared into my brain. Figured I'd share the wealth." I say with a smirk on my face. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning".

"Alright night sis" Jax says as he kisses my forehead.

"Night" I yell walking to grab my duffle from the back of Gemma's. I walk down the hall to Jax's dorm and throw my duffle on the bed. I grab some boyshorts and a tank then head to take a shower. Thank god, Jax has his own bathroom so it actually stays somewhat clean. I take off my clothes and step under the spray of the shower. The hot water is just what I needed to relax and wipe off the grime of the day. I put my clothes on and walk back into the room. I look in the cabinet above the desk for some clean sheets. I'm not taking any chances with the ones that are on the bed now. After I get done with the bed I take a long pull from the bottle I swiped then go and lay my head down and before I know it I'm out grateful that it doesn't take long for sleep to find me.

**And there you have it ladies and gents. Hope you liked it. I'm going to be introducing Happy more often in the next coming chapters to set the stage for him and Bella. Also, we should be getting more action as Bella makes her stops around town. I should be updating again before the weekend is over. Have a great day! Read and review!**


	4. Anabaí

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot changes and new characters based off of Twilight. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. This is really really long. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

Chapter 4-Premature

Good got damn, why do I still drink if I always feel like this the morning after. I get up and see Jax past out in a chair in the corner of the room. I go and slap him just for good measure because I know he offended somebody last night. Just like I expect him to he turns over and starts snoring. He's never been a deep sleeper but I know anytime I want to blackmail him I just need to wait until the morning after he's gotten slaughtered.

I place a teddy bear I got for my nephew in his arms, collect some pictures, and then grab my duffel bag and head into the bathroom to figure out what I want to wear today. I pull some dark fit jeans out of my bag and feel around for my grey tank that shows off my abs and hips. I look in the cabinets for a BC powder and then jump in the shower. After I get out and put my clothes on I put on some mascara, bronze eye shadow, and nude lip gloss. I look like a sexy hot bitch and know I'm done.

Walking out the bathroom I notice Jax is now fully awake.

"Morning Sunshine". I semi-yell just to piss him off.

"Can you quiet that shit down"? Jax says wiping his eye boogers as he heads to bathroom and slams the door.

I shrug and put on my heeled black ankle boots that I got as a gift from Alice. Then I head out to the garage wishing I could walk with my eyes closed cause I'm scared of what'll see in the main part of the clubhouse. As I'm making my way down the hall I see Happy push some blonde with big wonky tits, you know the kind that points in two opposite directions, that can't be real out of his dorm room.

"Hey you're up kinda early for your kind", I comment looking at Happy.

"What kind is that"? He replies in that raspy voice of his.

"The man-whore kind", I say with a smirk. He laughs and we both continue walking to the front.

"Well I see you call'em like you see'em."

"Yeah well creature of …." I stop because we've finally made it to the front of the clubhouse and it looks like a bomb full of whores exploded in the room, "habit. Damn that's just nasty I'd hate to be the one to clean this up". I say as we survey the scene.

Chibs is pants less laid out on the sofa with a croweater doing a face plant between his legs. Tig is spread eagle in his birthday suit across one of the tables with a redhead asleep under it. Juice is at the bar fully dressed and sitting up but I think he's sleeping. I can't tell with the sunglasses he has on. There's booze, broads, and naked butts everywhere.

"Well one thing I know about you Hap is that at least you had the decency to take the bitch to your room". I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Uh huh, I guess you could say I like my privacy. So what do you got up for today"? He asks.

"Going to see if my mom and her sister made it into the office yet. Then I'm going to get one of you lucky bikers to be my bitch for the day. I need to run some errands and pick up my baby."

"Well I'll let Half-Sack know you need him for the day. I didn't know you had a baby" He turns to me with a questioning look.

"Well that's how I got my nickname. Maybe I'll introduce you to him when I get back." I say with a smirk.

"Alright" He says as I walk away. I love fucking with people's heads.

I walk across the lot with Aunt Gemma's keys in my purse. I peek into the door of the office and notice that there's only one person there.

"Hey Ma, where's your sister at"? I ask.

"I don't know. I'm guessing her and Clay are on their way here". She replied not looking at me, just typing away on the computer putting in orders.

"Okay well I'm gonna go grab that prospect and run some errands. I'll call you in a little bit once I pick up a pre-paid. Oh before I forget here are the keys to her truck". I say digging around in my purse.

I walk into the bay door where my father is.

"Hey Dad, I'm about to go run some errands and I need the prospect" I tell him.

"Well good morning to you baby girl". He says placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry morning Daddy." I say making my eyes wider and pouting a little bit.

"You know I've grown immune to that look little girl". He says with a smile on his face.

"Well I call bullshit old man, I know that look still works on you I'll just test it out when I really want something". I say laughing as I give him a hug and peck on the cheek. Then I make my way to find that prospect in the clubhouse cleaning up and restocking the bar. Thank goodness the men have either clothed themselves or just disappeared.

"Hey kid your with me today". I tell him even though I know where probably the same age.

"Thank goodness I do not want to be stuck in here cleaning all day". He says relieved.

"Well I can have a hero complex when I want to. By the way, what's your name? I can't keep calling ya kid or prospect". I ask.

"Kip Epps, nice to formally meet you, but everybody around here calls me Half-Sack".

"How the hell did you get a name like that"? I ask, honestly curious.

He blushes and says, "Oh I uh kinda got my left nut blown off by shrapnel in Iraq".

"No shit". I say incredulously.

He then proceeds to pull his pants down and show me that he did indeed only have his right nut left. Just then Happy walks in and says, "Sack tuck your nut back in and get to cleaning this damn place up".

"Hey man she just told me I'm gonna be running errands with her". Half-Sack says with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Well, I already told you what you're doing today and I ain't gonna repeat myself". Hap says getting in his face. Sack backs down because even after all the fucked up things they say to him and make him do he still wants his top rocker someday. "Hey girl your with me today, I'll meet you outside". He finishes and turns around to walk outside.

"Well damn, he told us I guess". I say laughing trying to lighten the kids load a little bit but he's looking embarrassed. "Hey kid, I didn't know you were in the service. What branch?" I ask trying to get him out of his shell.

He looks up, "oh uh the Army, infantry".

"Nice, front lines and all that. I was in the Navy myself" I tell him. "Now you got a sister here, I'll still give you shit but if you want to talk about anything or just need someone to listen let me know". I tell him.

"Alright, thanks so I guess I'll see you when you get back" the kid says with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Imma get outta here cause your turning me soft and shit. See ya", I say as I'm heading out the door. I look towards the row of bikes and find Happy relaxing on his talking to Jax.

"Hey dork; glad to see you look somewhat human". I say as Happy hands me a spare helmet.

"Whatever, where the hell you two going"?

"Well plans changed a little bit and I guess I'm going to introduce Happy to my baby". I say with a smirk.

"What the hell you talking about? You act like he's never seen him before"? Jax says as he's looking between me and Hap. "Oh shit, you guys don't know, seriously. Well that should be fun, wish I could go with ya but, I'm heading over to my Moms to go through baby shit. Let me know how today goes". Jax says smugly as he mounts his bike and takes off.

"Now what the hell was he talking bout"? Happy asks.

"Fuck if I know". Is my stellar response. "I need to go by the store real quick and pick up a pre-paid". I tell him.

"I keep two extras at the clubhouse that I haven't used yet. You can have one, got minutes already loaded up on'em". He tells me.

"Okay well it's off to Unser Shipping".

"What are we going there for"?

"Well you said you wanted to meet my baby" I reply and as Happy revs his bike, I climb on and we take off.

Happy drives the way he feels, while still being aware of the machine he controls. The man is easy on the eyes, yeah I know that's a crock of bullshit, he's fucking hot, but I'm choosing to ignore my mental ramblings or at least trying to. We pull up into Unser Shipping and I direct him towards the back of the property where the chief keeps some storage facilities. He parks his bike and I reluctantly release him from my arms and climb off the bike. Now just what the fuck was that? I think to myself.

"Okay now where are we going. I know that whatever your "baby" is it ain't no kid". He says looking a little miffed that I mislead him.

"Well I never said it was".

"Yeah yeah where we going"? Obviously his temper for my little game has worn off.

"Locker number 1187, in the very back because it's in a garage'. I say as I start walking back.

"So, how long you been with the Tacoma chapter?

"Got about seven years in if you count my year as a prospect". He says.

"Oh okay, How are you liking Charming?"

"Not my first time being here but it's just like any other town, so long as it's filled with booze and women. I'm good". He replies with a shrug.

"Typical guy answer, but at least it's honest". I tell him.

"Well I got no reason to lie to you, looks like this is it. You brought your key"? He asks as we come up on my locker.

"Yep let me dig through my purse and ah here we go. You ready for this"?

"Just open the damn door already". He yells.

"Alright Alright don't get your panties in a bunch". I say laughing as I unlock the door. Then both of us lift up the garage style door.

Happy lets out a long whistle, "Damn girl, I didn't know you were the person of interest that I was doing this for. Shit I haven't seen this car since I got finished". He says admiring my beautiful boy wait what?

"What do you mean you haven't seen this car since"? I repeat back to him.

"I was the one who did the paint and graphics on your car".

"Oooh so you're the prospect from Tacoma they were talking about?"

"Yep and you're the person of interest. I guess cause I was a prospect at the time they weren't going to tell me shit just yet especially, if it had anything to do with a custom car for the niece of the National Prez. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together before now. I had my suspicions when I heard Jax say your nickname last night though".

"Oh so that's why you got sucker punched. I thought that was odd. I mean I've seen you fight before and never once has that happened. So you're an artist"? I ask.

"Of sorts. I also tattoo. Who did the one's you have on your hands"? He asks picking up my right hand to get a closer look.

"Oh um uh uh this guy named Freddy owns a tattoo shop up the street. I been thinking about getting another one done, just need to talk to him so he can sketch it up". Shit Harlie get yourself together I mentally slap myself. I'm intrigued that he didn't mention the tattoo I got for Thomas on my wrist.

"What do you want"? He says then releases my hands and looks me in the eyes. Damn he is fuckhot. I'm vaguely aware that he has to repeat his question.

"Oh um just a different take on the tramp stamp. I want a tribal band that spans across my whole waist back to front ending in a V where my hips are." I say while trailing where I want the tattoo to stop on my stomach.

He traces the path I just told him and then says,"Do you want it to dip below your waistline or no"? Damn it Harlie, move your fucking lips.

"Yea" I draw the word out, "But only just a little, a tough bitch I may be but that shit is going to hurt." I laugh and he smirks.

"Okay, I'll sketch something when I get back to the clubhouse and we'll go from there." You bet your hot ass we will I think while my eyes trail from the top of his head and rest on, well lets just say my heads looking down. When I look back up he's smirking. Damnit I got caught, oh well.

"Yea we'll go from there. Meanwhile let's see if my baby has been neglected too much and needs a tow". Key's in hand I go around to the drivers side and hop in. Still has that great leather smell. I put the keys in the ignition and turn. My baby putters and stutters but ultimately he cranks up.

"He's gonna need some work, tune-up, oil change, and gas just to name a few. Follow me to the gas station and then we'll head back to the clubhouse". I tell him.

"I don't take kindly to being ordered around by girls unless of course there's a bed involved". He says with no shame.

"You may be lucky enough one day". A day in which I can't wait for. I've given up trying to stifle my thoughts because lets face it, the bastard makes me horny. I pull the car out of the locker and Happy locks it back up then jumps in the car and I drive him to his bike. I keep the keys because I got a feeling I or the club may have a need for it sooner rather than later. It's been entirely too quiet since I've gotten back.

At the gas station I pick up one of those real estate books cause I ain't living in the clubhouse for more than a week if I can help it. I think I'll make a couple calls after I get done with the work on my car.

When we arrive back at Teller-Morrow, I pull my baby into the last bay on the right. I get out and pop the trunk. Everything is still there, my steel toe work boots and some toys I left here because it just wouldn't do to take them with me. I switch my shoes out and get to work on my baby. After all was said and done he needed an oil change, tune-up, new spark plugs, and I replaced the brakes just in case. I got all the fluid levels topped off and started my baby up. He purred like and I pulled him out of the garage and parked him on the opposite side of the row of bikes.

I walked back into the clubhouse to make myself a sandwich and look over the paper I got this morning. I'm looking for at least three bedrooms, two bathrooms, garage, and full basement. Those things are the bare minimum only because I never know who may be coming into town and need a place to stay. I circle three and while I'm finishing off my sentence Happy comes up to me with a paper in his hand.

"Tell me if you like it or want something changed then get back to me", He says quickly then walks out the clubhouse just as my Aunt Gemma comes walking in.

"Hey baby, I'm about to go over Jax's to check and see if Wendy's there. We've held out long enough. You wanna come with"?

"Yeah sure, I guess I should make an appearance. Mom staying here or what"? I ask.

"Staying she's gonna work the desk. Hey have you heard that the new kid don't eat meat. What kind of shit is that"? She replies as we walk out the clubhouse and get into her caddy.

"He's a good kid, we'll see what he's made of soon enough, but let me just say that any man who gets one of his nuts blown off and can still live his life. Well, that says something". I reply

"Yea yea but I don't trust anyone doesn't eat meat". She says with a sneer.

We pull up in Jax's driveway. I jump out and knock on the door a couple times.

"Either she ain't here or she don't wanna come to the door". I tell my aunt.

"Come on lets go round the back see if she's in"

"So how you feel bout being a grandmother"?

"Damn proud baby. Family is the most important thing to me. But I can't say I'm pleased with who the mother is". She says then steps up to the window looks in.

"Stupid junkie bitch. Shit, I need you to break in while I call 911. That dumb bitch has probably OD'd again"

I quickly get to work pulling out a hair pin and my knife from my purse. I get the door open and we go in. I check to see if her airway is clear. It is so it must be something internal and out of my limited range of help. She still has a pulse but I'm betting that something ain't right with my nephew. The ambulance pulls up and I go with the stupid bitch while Aunt Gemma goes back to Teller-Morrow since no one's picking up their phone.

I wait outside smoking a cigarette all I know is that she's been taken back to do a C-section. While I'm outside I see damn near all of Samcro pull up. Jax, my parents, and aunt and uncle come up to me as we walk into the hospital.

Gemma speaks first, "I found these matches next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags. Hairy Dog"

"Oh shit, it's gotta be the Nords dealing out of the Dog again". My dad says speaking to Clay.

"Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago", says Bobby.

"Yeah, well, call that Nazi prick. Set a meeting." Uncle Clay responds finally getting a word in. Just as we round the corner, guess who I fucking see? That sneaky bitch Tara, no one even knew she was in town.

Jax, asks her what happened?

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely crank".

"What about the kid"? I ask.

"We had to do an emergency C-section. He's 10 weeks premature. He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs. But the CHD is probably…" She trails off looking at my mom and aunt.

"The family flaw" My mother whispers.

"Yes, it's genetic. Either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together… Dr. Namid gives him a 20 percent chance, and I'm afraid that's being optimistic". Tara explains.

"She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know". Jax says looking angry with himself. She probably was so fucking high all of the got damn time she didn't know either. Though I'm sure the dumb bitch knew not to take drugs while pregnant.

"Her OB said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew. Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first. Then if he stabilizes, he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry, Jax. I can take you to see him now". She says sincerely.

Jax runs up to Tara while the rest of us stay grouped in a corner talking about the prognosis of Abel's surgeries. Then we hear Jax and Aunt Gemma shouting.

"Go with Tara. I got something to do". Jax says with that crazy Teller look in his eyes.

"Watch his back" Uncle Clay says.

When Tara walks past us I walk behind her to have a little talk.

"Hey Tara". I say.

"Merc"

"It's Harlie you don't know me well enough to call me that anymore".

"Listen Harlie, I've.." She starts to say.

"No you listen, right now I could give a shit less about the crap that's happened between us. I just want to make sure that you know what will happen if my nephew doesn't make it out of those surgeries. Since you're insisting on helping Jax you better make sure that there are no lingering feelings that will affect how you perform when Abel's on that operating table". I say with a glare. Tara nods her head, turns on her heel, and walks into what I'm guessing is the O.R.

I turn around to find my mother and aunt walking up to me.

"Hey, what was that"? My mother asks me.

"Nothing just making sure Tara's got her head in the game". I say addressing my mother but looking at my Aunt.

**So there you have it. Hope you liked it. Please Please Please PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW. I don't care if its anonymous just leave one to let me know you're still interested. I'll update again tomorrow as a make-up for supposedly updating this weekend. I had shopping to do with my best friend whose getting married. Anyways updating again tomorrow.**


	5. Ár bhranda féin Dlí agus Cirt

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot changes and new characters based off of Twilight. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

Chapter 5-Our Own Brand of Justice

While we were waiting for word on Abel, my dad, uncle, and the boys left to go have a meeting. I still don't know where Jax is. I'm getting antsy and I can tell my mom and her sister are too.

"Mom, quit shaking your leg you're making my fucking nerves bad". I tell her.

"Apparently you've forgotten who the fuck you're talking to, but because I'm a gracious and kind fucking Christian woman I'm gonna let that shit slide". She yells. "Now everybody calm the fuck down"!

"Ma, you're the only one who's not calm". I say.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you I'm worried out of my god damn mind. I feel like I need to do something. I can't just wait around and not know or do anything". Aunt Gemma says. "I'm gonna go to Jax's house and clean that pigsty up. Nee, will you come with"?  
>"Of course I was already planning on staying with you anyway. Harlie, stay here keep an eye on things for me will ya"? She says, I already know she ain't asking so I just nod my head and lean back. Before they can leave I see Tara coming up and call them back, hopefully the surgery went well.<p>

"Abel's stomach surgery went well, but it's putting a strain on his system. Dr. Namid doesn't wanna wait. We should do the heart surgery now."

"That's good, right? That they're not waiting"? My mother asks.

"It's the best choice, yes" Tara replies.

"Thanks" I say and turn to go outside smoke a cigarette or something.

"Hey, can we talk"? Tara asks.

"What is it"? Gemma says.

"Wendy's in really bad shape. She's still detoxing. Can't stop crying…" Tara trails off.

"Your point" My mother says getting in Tara's face the same time as Gemma says, "And". I'd think they were born twins if not for the two year age gap.

Tara looks baffled, confused, "Well, I was kinda hoping maybe one of you could talk to her. Just let her know she's not alone".

I step up to put in my two cents, "Trust me. Nothing we are gonna say to that crank whore is gonna make her feel loved".

"I guess I forgot how forthright you all are". Tara says.

"Seems you forgot a lot of things, Tara. We've got nothing to lie about or try to **keep** from you". I say glaring at her hoping she catches what I'm really saying to her.

"Listen, if you have a problem with me assisting on Abel's case, just say so". I guess she found a snippet of her backbone.

Before I can say anything to remind her about our earlier conversation my mother jumps in, "You a good doctor".

"Yes". She says with total confidence. Good.

"Then we don't have a problem". My mother finishes.

"Good. Look, people change. I'm not the same girl I was 10 years ago". Tara explains as she backs up and turns around. Gemma pulls up the back of her shirt and we all get a glimpse of the big ass crow Jax put on her while we were in high school. We knew he wasn't supposed to but there was no question Jax would ever not be SOA, so we just looked past it. Course that turned out to be a big mistake.

"I am. Guess there's some things you can't change". Gemma says. We then all turn around and walk out. Gemma goes to her caddy as my mother throws me her keys saying, "I'm gonna ride with your aunt. You gonna follow us to Teller-Morrow. We all need to discuss some things".

My mother leaves no room for any other answer than yes, so I nod my head and follow my aunt even though I know my way around town. We pull up into Teller-Morrow and I park to the right of my aunt's caddy. My mother gets out and tells us to follow her into the office. The boys are having some kind of round table discussion and the workers have left for the day.

She closes the door, " I've been thinking".

"Oh this can't be good". I say with a laugh.

"Oh shut up I'm being serious. I overheard Jax and Wendy speaking in the hospital. She's still using him, playing the sympathy card of being the addict mother who almost killed her child. He's falling for it. Made him go back to the house to clean out her stash so she wouldn't get any charges brought against her. Convinced him that when she goes back to Promises' it'll be the last time". Mom finishes.

"So she's still thinks she can walk all over this family. I mean shit that gash almost killed my nephew before he even had a chance to take his first breath". I'm so fucking pissed right now.

"And Jax, he can't even see it. He doesn't think Abel will make it. Refuses to go see him". Gemma says hanging her head.

"Hold on, let's say she does go back to Promises' and does well, gets better. What's to stop her from trying to come back here and getting her hooks back into Jax or worse, Abel". I say looking at my mom and aunt.

"Exactly, we can't let that happen. We need to do something make sure she doesn't get a chance to come back". My mother says looking at both me and her sister.

"Okay well we need a plan. I think if I heard correctly, Darby's back in town. Maybe we could buy something off of him or one of his lesser known associates. Then bring it back to Wendy." I suggest.

"Sounds like a got damn plan". Aunt Gemma says.

After, I got into contact with one of Darby's lackeys I met my mother and aunt at St. Thomas. I pulled up right next to my aunt's SUV.

"Got everything ready to go. Just tell them you're helping Wendy find her faith". I tell my aunt.

"Oh no, we're a family were doing this together." My mother says.

We all walk into the hospital and visit with Abel since he's come out of his surgery. We notice Dr. Namid hanging around outside and I suggest we lay some ground work just in case.

"So Doc, how is our boy doing"? My aunt asks him.

"Ladies, he's still listed as critical but I am confident that doing both surgeries today was the right thing to do. He's a strong little boy". Dr. Namid says smiling.

"Yea, he's a fighter just like the rest of us". I say.

"Also, the childs mother is going to be okay so long as she can keep herself away from drugs, but that's another conversation entirely". He says with the experience of a doctor who has seen too many addicts in his life.

"Well, thanks doc for all you did". Gemma says.

"I couldn't have done it without the help of Dr. Knowles she's truly gifted. Have a nice night ladies". What the fuck ever I think but at the same time thanking God for letting Abel pull through no matter who helped.

"You guys ready for this". My mother asks

"Of course. Let's go handle our shit". Gemma says with a determined look on her face.

We walk to the other side of the hospital and open the door to Wendy's room. She looks surprised to see us all here.

"Hey Wendy". My mother says.

"Hey" she replies.

"Looks like the boy might actually see his first birthday". Gemma says. I would've fucked with her head a little more but my aunt has never been one for patience.

"He made it? Oh, Abel, thank God". Wendy exclaims.

"Yes, thank you God", I say, "maybe we should say a little prayer".

"That'd be good. Okay." Wendy says looking wary. She should be, I mean come on grow a fucking brain for once, when has she ever known us to be such good Christians.

"Dear God, thank you for saving this boy…from his murderous junkie mom who cared more about a 40 dollar rush… than she did her own flesh and blood". My mother says with her hands pressed together. Damn, I love that woman.

"Don't you dare". Wendy yells.

"Don't she dare? You pathetic whore. Guess the DA was impressed with your Bible studies. Hear they're not gonna press charges". Gemma says.

"When I check out of here, I'm going into Promises"

My aunt dismisses her with a wave of her hand, "Let's just throw some more money at those 12-step freaks. How long is it gonna last this time? Six months? Three? A couple of weeks"?

"It's gonna be different this time. This time I have my baby to live for". No this stupid bitch didn't just say this shit. I cross the room and put my hand on her throat effectively cutting off her airway.

"That's where you're wrong you stupid gash. You have no baby. You lost that privilege. You so much as cast a shadow on that kid.. try to turn some legal screw and get custody… I will finish this job and I promise you it will take weeks before I'm done" I finish and let the bitch go.

"He will never call you "Mommy". My mother says.

"I suggest you turn to Jesus". Gemma says pulling a bible out of her purse that has the syringe I got from earlier today. I make sure the hall's clear and then we all walk out of the room and go down to see Abel. Worse thing to do to a junkie is to wave what they can't have in front of them.

"Let's go see our boy ladies". I say feeling completely content with what was just done. After all she injected the crank in her veins just like she has for the last couple of years. I'll sleep really good tonight.

**Okay everybody, I know that was pretty short but it's Tuesday and a new episode of SOA came on. Give me time to get the next chapter together and it should be done by the end of the week. Have a great day! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Mo Féin

**Disclaimer I own nothing. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

Chapter 6-My Own

I'm dead set on finding Juice and getting a house today. After I got finished showering I dig through my duffel to find something to wear. I settle on some military green Capri boyfriend jeans, a white racer back Ed Hardy tank, and a pair of strappy black wedge heels. When I'm done I find Juice in the corner by his surveillance setup.

"Hey Juice, I need help on something", I blurt out.

He flinches a little bit clearly engrossed in what he's doing on the computer; I don't know how he didn't hear me clicking down the hall.

"Damn girl, you're really quiet", He says with a start.

"Only when I want to be I don't really care right now so that flinch I saw is your own fault. Anyways I need a favor".

"Oh really a favor" He says arching an eyebrow.

I lean down giving him a good view of the girls, place my hands on his shoulders, and whisper ever so softly "Yeah I need you to" then I yell.

"hack into the real estate company's database and see what's the lowest price they will accept on these houses I have circled". I say moving out of my stance turning his chair back around to his computer screen.

"Ow that thing you're yelling into houses my hearing if you weren't aware. Damn cock tease". He exclaims typing away on the keypad.

"Think you can do that"? I say and before I finish my question he's printing out sheets.

Well damn, the boy is good but he ain't got shit on Emmybear. Though that could be due to the fact that Emmett knows more about what's out there to hack into and had to on several occasions in several different countries but I digress, I take the papers looking them over.

"The price that they want for those is at the top in the house descriptions. The minimum asking price that they'll take for them is highlighted at the bottom" Juice says pointing to the different spots on the page.

"Okay, thanks man. I really appreciate it; I can't wait to get the fuck outta here and into my own shit". I say giving him a hug.

"No problem, let me know if you need **anything** else" the innuendo is very clear as he looks at me from top to bottom.

"Not on your life or anyone else's Juicy". I say laughing at his disgruntled impression.

"Oh come on you're breaking my heart here". He says as I walk out of the clubhouse.

I jump in my car, then pull out the prepaid Happy gave me yesterday to call the real estate agent. I set up some appointments to go see the houses and just as I'm about to start my baby up my mother walks up to me.

"Hey babygirl, where you going"? She asks.

"Look at some houses, as much as I love the guys I won't stay with them any longer than I have to". I tell her. "You wanna go with"?

"Yea let me make sure Piney has the office taken care of" She says jogging back to the garage.

About five minutes later I see her come out with her purse on her shoulder and sunglasses covering her eyes. She shakes her hair out sways her hips and then looks over her shoulders. I turn looking for what she's gazing at. It comes as no surprise that my father is leaning on the threshold of the garage bay, whistling at my mother.

She jumps in the car, "You ready to go Flirty McGee"? I tease.

"I actually prefer Renee Morrow: Wanton Sex Goddess" she says with a carefree laugh.

"That's wrong on so many levels Ma", I say.

"Yeah yeah, where's the first house we're going to see"?

" Um, 6299 Armande Ct. It's a three bed two bath one level". I hand over the papers I had Juice get for me.

We head out towards the first house of the day making small talk. Apparently, there's a new would be sheriff in town by the name of David Hale. He's trying to give the club his best impression of tough copper and it don't seem to be working. And then they had a little problem, well big depending on how you looked at things, with Tig and his incessant manwhoring. We pull up into the drive of the house and get out. The realtor is already outside with her little clipboard.

"Hello Ms. Morrow, nice to meet you. I'm Gracie Lou Freebush and I'll be showing you this house today". She says and then walks in without even acknowledging that I have another person with me.

"Wow, Ma what'd you do to her"?

"I've never met that uptight bitch in my life. I'm not even going to comment on how you always think I've done something wrong. I'll give her another chance before I'm forced to kick her ass. Maybe she wasn't expecting tits and tattoos to be her appointment for the day." My mother replies.

"Tits, yea she should've expected as I talked to her before setting up this appointment. Tattoos no." I replied

"Well I can see how that might be disconcerting when you shake someone's hands and they have a gun tattooed on them." My mother says giving me a side smirk.

"Jealous much? I'm going to get another one pretty soon". I tell her.

"Oh yeah, is it a crow"?

"No Ma, and why are you always asking me that"? I whisper yell.

"Because we both know that the guy you end up with is going to be a Son and I want some damn grandkids."

"I'm not even dating anyone right now. Besides, its not written somewhere that I have to be with a Son".

"Pfft, yes it is I just haven't let you read that book yet. Anyways did you talk to Freddy"?

"Did you just seriously blow a raspberry at me"?

"Yes, but back to my original question".

"Yea, I talked to Freddy but he ain't the one doing the tattoo. I got a new artist in mind'.

"Does this "artist", she says lifting two fingers up in the quotation marks symbol, "have previous experience with some graphics on a certain car that's sitting outside right now".

"Maybe" I quickly walk away before she has the time to ask me any more questions.

We finally make it into the house and take a look around.

"Well ladies please feel free to look around and I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me". She states and then turns on her heel leaving us in the middle of the living room.

"Well damn. I'm sensing that she don't like us too much." I tell my mother.

"Or she thinks we're too poor to afford this craptastic house. I mean seriously you wanted to see this shit hole. It's the last little neighborhood on the edge of town which you know the club won't go for and it's got no hope of any real security plus there's no one in the club that even lives close to here. What the hell were you thinking".

"You finished"? I ask.

"Yeah are we finished here"? She shoots back.

"Yeah we can go, this surprisingly looked good in that book but they didn't have pictures of the inside of the house. It looks old and those stains in the ceiling tell me that there's a leak in the roof". I tell her.

"Hey you wanna have some fun"? My mother asks.

"Hell yeah you know I like to get my kicks in when I can since I've been without Bob for a while now".

"Harlie, why don't you just buy a vibrator online like the rest of the world?" She says with a straight face.

"Umm I don't have a house yet, and there is no privacy at the clubhouse". I tell her. "Anyway this conversation is going in a direction that leads to the twilight zone and I don't want to go there with you so for both our sakes what's your plan"?

"Oh whatever just follow my lead"

I hang back a few minutes to finish some stuff on my phone I think we might need then I follow her back towards the kitchen where my mother's suspicions get confirmed. Miss Gracie Lou Freebush is on the phone with a friend explaining why she didn't recognize my name sooner because all she's done is waste her time with these biker bitches. We choose that moment to walk in.

"Uhh yes, Mrs. Jacowitz the house is still available and I'm here right now if you wanted to come by. Okay. Alright great see you in a few. Bye" She says quickly, she's pretty quick on her feet.

"Ladies how did you like the house"? She says plastering that fake smile on her face.

"Oh it was nice except well there's a big stain on the ceiling. Do you know what that is?" My mother says in a very high pitched voice that makes me do a double take at her.

"Oh well that, that's a stain from where we saw a big spider and we got some insecticide. It's nothing to worry about". She finishes smile still plastered on that botox injected face of hers

"Well Miss Gracie Lou I happen to know that the stain in question is a water stain and the rings around it will start to mold and that both are caused by a leaky roof." My mother says whilst Gracie Lou's smile keeps going down and down.

Gracie Lou stutters up her response, "Um well ladi ladies, that is completely untrue and we at American Realty do what it takes to keep our houses clean and I'm sure you've heard that our reputation is impeccable".

"Oh really so you wouldn't mind replacing the piping and roof free of charge"? I ask.

"Well really this is a foreclosure so its sold as is."

"Too bad that wasn't listed in the ad you placed. That's something like, shit whats the word Im looking for Harlie"?

"I think its false advertisement that you were looking for". I tell her with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Um uh well ladies ha ha" Gracie says laughing and trots over to us putting her arms around our shoulders whilst turning us around, "false advertisement is such an ugly ugly word with such bad connotations not to mention legal ramifications lets not use that ever again okay". I look up at her and then the arm she has over my shoulder hoping that the glare and vibe I'm putting out will make her see that she's invaded my personal space without an invitation and will remove her arm accordingly. It works.

"Well Miss Freebush, what word would you like us to use"? My mother asks.

"How about 25 percent off my best listing"? She suggests, well this just got interesting.

"Mmm I don't know Lou how bout 45"? My mother says.

"35" Gracie replies

"40 you know legal fees and all" I say reminding her of what could potentially bring down her whole business.

"Deal, if you ladies will follow me I'd be glad to show you our best listing in Charming." She says fake smile creeping back on her face with a little bit of relief mixed in there too.

"Oh what happened to Mrs. Jackowitz"? My mother asks.

"She will be staying in the nursing home I made my husband pay for on the East Coast" She deadpans.

"Well damn, mother in law issues" I say.

"No, just the mother from hell. Follow me ladies." She says getting in her SUV.

We follow her to the north side of Charming passing the garage as we do. I notice the direction she's going in and I just about shit my pants.

"Harlie, is she going where I think she's going"? My mother asks.

"Hell yeah Manor Row"! I yell doing a fist pump.

"Did you just"

"Yea lets pretend it never happened" I spent too many years with Emmett.

We pull into the subdivision called, you guessed it, Manor Row. The houses over here are just completely huge. In fact most of the subdivisions in this area are really nice, my Mom and Aunt both have house in another subdivision down the street but this is the best of the best. I mean these are million dollar homes that I will get for half that. I'd go without Bob for a whole year if it meant, nah no I wouldn't. Lets just say Im glad I lucked into this.

We turn onto a street with only one house on it at the end of a cul-de-sac.

"Holy shit fuck batman". I whisper.

"Did you just"

"Ma I obviously don't have my verbal filter on so please just"

"pretend it never happened baby" she finishes for me.

We pull into the driveway which has a three car garage and step out of my car the same time Freebush over there steps out of her SUV.

"Okay ladies, this is St. George Manor, it has a total of seven bedrooms and six and half bathrooms. As you can see it sits on its own street and cul-de-sac. I'll be taking you through the garage first and then we will tour the rest of the home". Gracie Lou then takes her key and opens a garage door for us.

This garage elicits two words from my mind, Fuck Me.

"This is an illusion garage which on the outside looks like a three car garage but is in fact six. There are only three doors but the space has been doubled to fit six cars more than comfortably". She's right it's like they took half the room and cloned it. When you walk in through the garage bay door it's like one big room. There are lower ceilings over slot like arch ways where each car will go and then in the center it looks like a little street but instead of asphalt there is fancy brownish red stone tile that leads up to stairs and a door where I'm guessing you can go into the house from. She closes the bay door and begins the tour.

"The garage door opens up into a little hallway with a small wet bar located immediately to the right to clean up once you get through working on your car or coming home from work. We are actually directly under the stairs in the home. Keep walking and to the right we have the living room which boasts an eight foot fireplace. This area is completely open with the back wall being comprised of double door windows and arches. Of course only the center two are actually doors that can be opened. This gives you a great view of the pool and backyard area. This area is also open to the dining room which can fit up to 15 comfortably" We follow her looking around this beautiful house through the door to the left of the dining room to the kitchen. It's a chef's dream kitchen and I can see us cooking a lot of family dinners in here. There's also a little breakfast nook here for convenience. We go through another archway into what Gracie Lou calls a Man Cave. Looks like an extra den to me.

"Man Cave my ass this is just another living room". My mother says to me. Great minds think alike.

"Yea I was just thinking the same thing. It looks horrible in here, I can just picture the old men with their cigars and brandy. I'll have to get a bar set up in the corner, take down those ugly deer antlers, put a big screen somewhere in here, a couch, some chairs, and maybe a pool table".

"You do that you won't ever get the boys to leave". My mom says with a smile on her face.

"Are you ladies ready to see the upstairs? They primarily consists of bedrooms and bathrooms. Although there is one and a half bathrooms on this level". Gracie asks.

"Yeah that's fine". I say

She takes us upstairs and oh my god can I move in today? We visit each bed and bath room. When we get to the master bedroom the doors are closed. Gracie Lou turns around and asks, "Are you ready for this"? Without waiting for an answer she opens the big dark cherry wood double doors and lets us in.

"As you can see ladies the ceiling is comprised of dark oak wood paneling. The double doors leading out to your private balcony are eight inches thick" I'm tempted to ask if they're bulletproof but I hold my tongue. "and if you look to the left from the double doors there is the entrance to your master bathroom."

My mother and I walk into the bathroom and I'm in awe. I swear I heard my mother mumble what sounded like "holy shit batman".

"In the center of the room is the tub. It is actually an infinity tub meaning that the water will always be filled to the rim and if it spills over the side there are mechanisms in place to run the water back into the tub. It also is a heated tub. The fireplace connected to the tub is 6 feet in height and 4 feet in width. The shower is separate and is located in the corner of the bathroom. It has multiple shower heads and as you can tell is an open shower with a little picture window in the stone wall opposite the shower heads so that you may see the rest of the bathroom. On the wall opposite the bathtub are your vanity and linen closet for towels and such. The cabinets include special compartments for your makeup, jewelry, and hair accessories. If you will follow me through this door you can see your closet."

"This is considered to be a dream closet the three doors on each side contain places for your shoes, tops, and bottoms. The third door is your dresser. All of the doors are made up of mirrors and there is a window that allows you to see the view of the side of the house."

I look at my mother and tell her, "these mirrored doors will need to be replaced with clear glass so that I don't have any surprises." She nods her head in understanding.

I turn back to Gracie Lou and ask her how much it will be with my special discount.

"Well you know Ms. Morrow I've been thinking on that deal we just made. You see I had a quick thought in the car and placed a call into the local roofing company. They are at the house now fixing the roof and the leak. So you see you don't have a leg to stand on. No one will know that I falsely advertised." She says with a smug grin on her face.

"I agree with you no one will know about the false advertisement and you won't get any legal repercussions from the house you showed us this morning but that all depends on what you say next" I say whilst my mother is looking crazed. She digs in her purse and just as she's about to pull her gun out I grab her wrist.

"This is bullshit Harlie" She screams.

I ignore her and turn back to Gracie Lou, "It was well played Gracie, that phone call and it would've worked if I hadn't pressed a couple buttons on my phone." I pull out my phone and press play. All three of us can clearly hear all of our voices on the recording I taped earlier this morning. I honestly just did it cause I thought Aunt Gemma might get a kick out of it but plans change. "I also feel the need to share that I took picks of that burst pipe on my phone also. You should know Miss Gracie Lou Freebush that our deal earlier is null and void." I finish and Gracie Lou looks like she's bout to shit a brick.

"I want it modified to 65 percent off and then maybe I won't share this little gem with the rest of Charming." I say smugly.

"Be careful with what comes out of your mouth next bitch cause I have internet on my phone and I ain't afraid to use it to find out what you have the price listed as on your website." My mother sneers.

Gracie Lou replies a very small but clear, "Deal".

"So what's the price"? I ask

"As of this morning it was listed as, one point three five million. But it will be sold to you Ms. Morrow for hold on," she pulls her calculator out, "it will be sold to you Ms. Morrow for four hundred seventy two thousand five hundred". She finally spits out with a grimace placed squarely on her face. That is when I do my happy dance mentally and mom does hers physically not caring whose watching.

"Ahem" We turn back to Gracie Lou, "You also get to keep all furniture in the house as the previous owners passed away without any relatives and left the house and everything in it to be sold together as a package deal. If you would like to follow me back to my office so we can sign the papers and get this done with." She drops the keys in my hand and walks out the bedroom.

I hand the keys over to mom and tell her to call the utility, cable, and electric companies to get me setup since it's only just past noon. I'll be moving in tonight if I can help it. Then I thank God that my mother was so busy doing her happy dance that she didn't ask me how I'll be getting the money to pay for the house or the fact that it'll be a wire transfer and I'll legally own it by the end of the day.

I finish up at the American realty office and just as I walk out copies of all the papers I've signed in hand Gracie Lou asks if I'll be deleting the recording on my phone.

"Maybe but only after I get the official state copies of my deed in hand. See ya later Gracie, nice doing business with you." I say giving her a salute as I walk out. I won't be deleting shit but I'll let her think otherwise it might come in handy otherwise. By the time I get done with Gracie Lou there its twilight outside.

I pick up my phone and call my mother. "Hey Ma, I signed the papers did any of those companies come out to the house"?

"Yeah baby, the utility and electric companies already been out here. The cable guy is here now and when he leaves Juice is coming by to install the security system he bought."

"When did he buy a security system?"

"You know I asked the same thing. I mean I was just as surprised as you but I'm getting off topic. He said he bought it after he printed off those papers with the houses for you this morning." That doesn't sound like Juice he is not that forward thinking.

"So in other words Dad asked where I was, Juice squealed, and then Dad told him to go buy me a security system."

"Yeah more or less. Also I've started cooking so your free to go by the clubhouse and our house to get your stuff. Only go by our house first, I've had your stuff packed up for a while so just pick up the suitcases and boxes in your room. Then when you get to the clubhouse have the guys load your stuff up then they can follow you home for the house warming party. See you when you get here. Oh your Aunt says hello".

"Oh tell her I said Hi. See you guys in a few, Bye". I hang up. Wait what? Did she say party? Aunt Gemma's already at my house Damnit! Here we go.

**Did anyone catch those quotes from other movies thrown in there. Teaser chapter to the readers who review and guess correctly.**

**Also, there's a link on my profile page if you want to see what Merc's house looks like.**

**It's extra long (4k+ words) because you all deserve it. Hopefully I'll get to post sooner rather than later. I have soo much stuff coming up but I won't give up on this story until I see it all the way through. Review Review Review.**


	7. Cúlraí Bréagach

**Disclaimer I own nothing. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

Chapter 7- False Backgrounds

I tried to call her back at least three times and she's not picking up. Sneaky old lady. I do as she says and when I pull into the lot at Teller-Morrow I see some of the guys outside. Opie, Jax, and Half-Sack are outside by the picnic tables. I jump out of the car and head over to them.

"Come minions come!" I yell laughing as they follow me inside.

"Did you just call us minions"? Half-Sack asks.

"Yep sure did I have a duffel bag and some shopping bags in Jax's room that you all can go back and get and then we can head over to Casa de Merc." I walk over to the bar and pour me a shot of vodka. The guys come back into the front part of the clubhouse.

"Merc, why didn't you pour us a shot"? My brother asks.

"Because Jax, I'm not going to be trying to keep my balance on just two wheels. Lets get outta here so I can show you guys my new baby". They all head outside and then I see Happy come out of his dorm.

"Hey I like the sketch. When do you wanna do it"?

"We can do it anytime you want Merc". He replies stepping right in my face. So close that I can feel his chest rise with each breathe he takes.

"Why don't you just come out and say you wanna fuck me"?

"I wanna fuck you" He says whispering in my ear.

I push on his chest knowing that he'll back up not because I pushed so hard but because he can sense that I want the space. "Maybe someday" I say then walk outside to my car. They have my car loaded up so I jump in and crank it up.

I pull out and then stick my head out the window.

"Hey boys think you can keep up"! I screech out of the parking lot and head towards home. I look back to see the boys tear out of the parking lot just as I round the corner. I shift gears and pull forwards. I'm just fucking with them now, it's impossible for them to win since they don't know where they're going.

I head north on Pacific Avenue looking for my turn. I glance behind me and see Jax and Opie with Happy in the lead. Where the hell is Sack? That tattooed bastard is right on my ass. I shift into fourth and fire shoots out of my exhaust pipes as I turn sharply on West March Lane. Then I pull forward and make a right on Quail Lakes Drive and see my house in all its glory sitting at the end of the street. I press all three buttons on the garage door opener cause I want to see the guys lose their shit when they see my garage. I know that technically with the weight my car is pulling they would've beaten me if they'd known where they were going but I'm not about to admit that to them.

I pull into the drive and park on the far side of the garage. I get out of my car and head outside to see Happy sitting on his bike looking with his helmet hanging off the handle trying to give off the impression that he's been waiting there for a while. Just as I'm about to head over to him the guys pull up into the drive.

"Damn sis, didn't know you could drive like that". Jax says as he ruffles my hair.

"Yeah well I learned a couple things from my friend Lee. Taught me almost everything I know". I tell him as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Well I think I need to meet this Lee character see if he needs the fear of Jax put in him". He chuckles. Yeah only Lee is short for Rosalie. Remember I like fucking with people.

"Yeah Yeah whatever. You guys want a tour or what"? I ask and hear a round of yeahs and agreements as Juice comes out of the house obviously hearing the garage doors open and the immense amount of torque coming up the street.

"Shit Merc, this is a fucking palace. How'd you get your hands on a place like this? This wasn't on the list that I gave you" Juice asks.

"Im surprised my gossip of a mother hasn't told you yet. Hey where's Sack at"?

"He had to stay behind and look up the fort for the night until we get back." Happy says. What is his problem with Sack? Every time we're all together Sack is always conveniently missing. I know that any of the members can order him around and shit but Chibs is his sponsor. Just as I was about to lead them into the garage we hear a cycle coming around the corner. I walk up to him as he takes his lid off and ruffle his hair.

"Its about time you got here kid? You were just about to miss the grand tour." I say with a smile.

"Hey did you lock everything up"? Opie asks.

"Yeah I did". Sack answers then turns back to me, "Ready for the tour Harlie".

"Alright come on guys we can go into the house through the garage".

I take them through the open garage bay doors and surprised that they haven't really taken a good look at until then. I hear all the appropriate oohs and ahhs and a couple holy shits. Then we head up the stairs and into the house. Just as we step in I'm tackled by my Aunt Gemma.

"Congratulations baby. This is the definition of a housegasm. Yep I said it." She says chuckling. My mother walks up to use with a glass of dark liquor in her hand.

"Have you both been drinking"? I ask.

"Hell yeah, your dad and uncle are outside on the grill, they love the house by the way. Chibs, Bobby, Tig, and Piney are all in your new den. I can't believe they had antlers in there before, anyways, I figured since I didn't know about you looking for houses I'd decorate a room. Oh hey guys, liquors in the room to your right behind the bar." Aunt Gemma says while hugging Jax and addressing the guys. Once they heard where the free liquor was they rushed out of the room leaving us girls to talk about interior decorating.

"Damn you finished a whole room in one day? What do you mean bar?" I say.

"Oh let me just show you." Gemma takes my hand and leads me into where Gracie Lou called the Man Cave.

"Damn Aunt Gemma, This is nice. I love it. It's exactly what I had in mind." The room was completely transformed. She got a bar in here with a low ceiling, a big screen, some recliner sized chairs, and a pool table. Exactly what I wanted.

"I'd say you're welcome but wait until you see the bill. I suppose I might have went overboard but with Abel still in the hospital I needed some retail therapy" She says with a grimace.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Tell me, I thought Abel was out of the woods and how'd you get that bar built in a day"?

"Oh he is, but I'm just ready for him to come home and be where belongs, with his family". She says.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon Aunt Gemma. Now that he's out of the woods I'm sure they just want to be absolutely confident that nothing else will go wrong" I say giving her another hug. "Hey what'd you say about the bar"?

My mother rests her head on my shoulder and says, "it wasn't custom built they have these portable like bars available all over. She just picked it out online and paid them extra to deliver it today".

"Well shit how much is this running me?"

"Upwards of ten grand" My mother says eyeing my reaction.

"Not too bad. Is the food done?" I say.  
>"Yeah it is Gemma, why don't you go start placing the table. We'll be a minute." My mother directs her sister.<p>

"Everything okay"? She asks looking between me and Mom.

"Yeah just want to talk to my daughter here." Mom says and its enough to get Gemma out of the room like she wants.

"I know you're not gonna tell me tonight and I don't want you to. Just know that at some point in the near future you are gonna tell me what the hell you've been up to the past couple of years. Because whatever it is it can't be legal. I don't know what you were doing in the Navy but I will soon and you're gonna tell me. Now that that's out of the way, I love you and lets go eat and drink to your new house."

I love my mother and so I'll tell her soon. She should know, and so should the club. I don't want anything to blow back from my work as a SEAL on my family. I'll tell them and I'll have to tell them soon. But now I'm going take my mother's advice to eat and drink to my new house.

And that's exactly what I did. So did everyone else.

I woke up the next morning in my brand new house thankfully without the hangover I had on the night of my welcome home party. I get up and decide to make use of the infinity pool tub in my bathroom. Thank God my mother had the foresight to buy some household groceries and cleaning supplies. After I've cleaned out the tub I run the water scalding hot and jump in.

I need to figure out the best way to tell my family what the hell I've been doing the last couple years. I just don't know how they'd take it. I mean should I tell them the whole gory truth or just keep certain parts to myself. There are some things that I don't want my mother or my aunt to know. I mean I've killed people, shit I've downright tortured but sometimes the situation called for it and I'd do it again without blinking. I'm pretty sure Aunt Gemma could handle it but not my mother. Maybe I should just tell the club. That way neither my mother nor aunt will be able to press me for more information. I don't know but it's not just my story to tell.

I'm finished hurting my brain for the day and decide that I'll take a day off from the club to get my house in order. I get out of the tub and get dressed in a tank, capri sweatpants, and decide to go barefoot. I setup my laptop so that I can do a little bit of online shopping. Thanks to Alice I know how to do this, I enjoy it even but I won't admit that to her, and I won't ever need to shop in person unless its for groceries and such. I order some linens for all the bedrooms, some new mattresses, and towels for the house. Then I go to my favorite online store for some clothes and shoes for myself. After I'm done I do some laundry.

I don't really like to fold so most of my clothes end up on hangars. I open all the doors so I can see how I want to organize everything.

"Shit the people who lived here before were so loaded they couldn't find useful ways to spend their money" I say to myself.

It's weird because I thought that the doors were just there for show but each door leads to a separate walk-in type closet. I mean seriously there all about the size of a small bathroom it's ridiculous.

Just as I'm about to hang up my clothes in one of the mini rooms I trip and fall into the back of the wall.

"The fuck man, now my shoulders gonna be screaming domestic abuse. I know I'm gonna bruise from this shit. On top of that I'm talking to myself. Just great."

I'm surprised because I hardly ever trip. Shit, I'm the most graceful person you'll ever meet in life or at least in this town. I look down and notice what I tripped over is covered by carpet but I can clearly feel something hard under my foot. I drop my clothes on the floor and go get my purse. I run back into the closet and get my knife and gun out of it. I unlatch my knife and cut the carpet from the back of the wall to the threshold on all sides. Then I rip the carpet up and see what I stepped on.

What the fuck? It's a circular metal doorknob latch. To an actual door. The floor of my closet is actually a door! Why the fuck would anybody need a false door in their closet. I tuck the knife into my pocket, keep the gun in my hand and grab my keys because it has a mini flashlight on the chain. I pull the door up, and then grab my flashlight. Once the door is open lights illuminate the space and all I see are really narrow stairs with another door at the bottom of them.

"Well no need for the flashlight". I walk down and get to the door and turn the handle. It won't budge. I notice that there's no lock on the door.

"I could break the handle but I've got the feeling that whoever went through the trouble to build this wasn't going to let anyone infiltrate it by breaking the handle. So the question is how do I get the door opened when there's no place to put a key"?

I look around the door and then notice to the right that there's a keypad on the wall but no numbers. I can tell that the buttons are in the regular numerical keypad form but the numbers are missing. Other than that everything is normal. Well about as normal as it can get.

I don't want to enter the wrong pass key because then I might not be able to see what is behind door number one. I go back upstairs, close the latch door and put the carpet back to where it was. I've got a phone call to make.

I pull out the prepaid and dial one of the numbers I've had memorized for the past several years. A woman picks up the phone.

"Hey, I need to speak to Emmett".

**Well there you have it. We have a little bit more background on Merc's time in the Navy. How did you guys like Renee's tough cop act? Also there's a mystery as to what's behind the door. Correct guesses get a teaser chapter. Hope you like it and as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Cairde Sean

**Disclaimer I own nothing. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

Chapter 8-Old Friends

"Squirt! How the fuck are ya"? Emmett screams.

"Jesus Em that's my got damn ear your yelling in. But I'm doing pretty good. Making use of those bonuses we found. How are you and Lee doing"?

"Ha ha you know she hates when you call her that. Anyways were doing great. She finally accepted my proposal." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh really how many more times did it take"? Emmett has proposed to Rosalie every month for the past two years and she always said no.

"Well, lets just say I upped my game and started asking on a daily basis. She couldn't resist me. So you got a favor to ask? Ask away Bellsy Boo".

"You are an idiot". I tell him.

"Yes, but that's what makes me so cuddley and lovable."

"I can't believe you're a grown man, though that is debateable. Anyways the real reason I'm calling is to see if you can help me with something. I bought a house and found a false door".

"Ha! Danger magnet extraordinaire!"

"Harty har. So found a false door with an underground staircase with another door. No lock but does have a keypad on the wall next to it. The keypad has no numbers or letters but is in the standard keypad format."

"Ah and you need my expertise and know how".

"That would be a correct assumption".

"Well, Bellsy you know what you have to do"?

"Aw come on Em, don't make me do it".

"Waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting, still waiting".

"Okay okay.

_**You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum**_

_**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie**_

_**You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop**_

_**Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye**_

_**And I love you so and I want you to know**_

_**That I'll always be right here**_

_**And I love to sing sweet songs to you**_

_**Because you are so dear.**_

"There are you happy now. I can't believe you made me do that you ass".

"Ah ah ah no name calling you know it hurts my feelings and besides you love me. Next time I want more umph and less AT-TI-TUDE! Anyways the keypad is standard. My guess is they left the numbers and letters off as a deterrent, its only superficial it has no real function. I'll send you a matrix decoder. Alls you have to do is take the wall out around the keypad to see how its hooked up. Take the magnet strip on the decoder and let it attach itself to the back of the keypad and it'll unlock the door for you. Its pretty easy but I'll write everything down the instructions in case you forget. I might add a diagram, not everybody is as smart as me.

"Thanks Em, and just so you know saying "you love me" everytime you've done something you shouldn't have will only work for so long".

"Well it's worked so far". True.

"Anyways tell Lee I loves her. Talk to you guys soon.

"Heck yeah you are Squirt cause I wanna know what's behind that door."

"Bye Em".

"Bye"!

After I ended my call with Em I decide to go make an appearance at the club. I park my car and my door is pulled open.

"Hey chump, listen need you to stay around the club gotta go see Uncle Jury and might have some blowback from the Mayans." Jax demands.

"Damn I haven't talked to him in so long. Hey can I go? I could use a road trip."

"Ain't that type of party. We're having a meeting." He says looking at me trying to get me to catch on with out saying it outright.

"Oh shit, a patch-over? What the fuck is going on? Devil's Tribe been around bout as long as SOA."

"Yeah its an unfortunate result of what we do for a living. What we all do. Seems that the Mayan's have been encroaching on DT territory; Jury want's some help but the only kind we can really give him is the brand."

"Cause that's the only thing that has any kind of lasting effect." I say knowingly. "Alright I'll stick close keep an eye on the women folk. Who all is going?"

"Just me and Bobby to start then the rest will head out in a couple days. Listen I need you to stay close to the club, I'm serious Merc, shit could go down and I don't need to worry about you while I'm gone. Plus seems we have a visit from the Feds. Be careful".

"Alright, you too or I'll kill ya. Love you, try not to catch anything"

"Love you too sis". He says laughing heading to his bike right as Tara pulls her dad's old cutlass into the lot. I see them talking then I see trouble pull up in the form of my aunt.

"Jax, what's up?"

"I was just about to ask Mom to give Tara a lift home. The cutlass needs some work done."

"Love to give the good doctor a lift". Aunt Gemma says and Tara bristles trying to find a way out of this unforeseen development.

"No that's okay, I'll do it was just about to head out anyway. Hey Tara, you staying at your dads old house"? I ask.

"Umm yeah" she says looking between me and my aunt.

"Okay its on my way home" I say.

"Alright let me drop the keys off in the office and I'll be out". Tara says walking away.

Jax places a kiss on my head, "Hey can you" and before he finishes I tell him yes.

"Yeah I'll drop in on her make sure she's okay. Maybe it's time to bury the hatchet".

"Just make sure that hatchet doesn't end up with Tara needing medical help".

"Again I make no guarantees. Hey you owe me" I tell him slapping his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah". He says strapping on his helmet and peeling out of the lot on his Dyna.

I see Aunt Gemma come up to me, "Unless you stumbled on a newer house you don't live anywhere close to her dads old place, you little shit."

"Haha you know you love me". I say placing a kiss on here cheek.

"Yeah yeah get outta here".

I turn around, go get my car, and pull out into the middle of the lot just as Tara pulls open the door and gets in.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who loves a classic" Tara says.

"Don't make small talk, we've other more important things to talk about and we'll be doing that now. So take some time and think about what you need to say to me". I tell her point blank and just as I'm about to pull off Lowell comes up and tells Tara she forgot to sign some forms. She leaves her purse and takes off.

Because I'm a snoop I go through it and find an old Beretta. I put it back when I notice her walking up.

"Mind if I smoke"?

"Yea, but its your car".

"True". I say lighting my menthol stick up.

"Look Harlie, I know you still have a grudge against me but I'm not going to apologize about what went down between me and Jax". She says as I pull off.

"I could accept that if I knew it wasn't complete bullshit. Let's get something right Tara, you knew before you and Jax ever got together who he was and what he was gonna end up being. Jax is my brother and you know how close we were and about the hell I went through in high school and still you wanted to feed me to the wolves".

"Harlie, I did what I had to do. I needed to get out and yes I wanted Jax to go with me but in the end he didn't. He chose the club".

"No, Tara he chose his family. The club is his family. I may not be a member but I'm club. So were you. You could have still went to college and came back. You never wanted to come back. If I remember correctly your exact words were, "incestuous ass backward town". So I'm wondering why you're back now?"

"I came back because my father died Harlie. That's not a secret."

"No it's not. But I'll tell you what is, that berretta you're keeping in your purse'.

"You went through my purse. Look it's none of your business but I just forgot it was in there". She says getting out of the car since we'd been in her driveway for the past ten minutes.

I follow her out, "That gun ain't an old tampon honey you don't just forget it's there. What are you running from? Or is it who?"

"Look don't go trifling through my business and I'll leave you to yours."

"Do you know how to use it? Is it registered?" I wonder what the fuck is going on with her. Just what I need, something that makes me have to look after her wide ass.

"Yes to both". She replies looking down.

"If you need anything come by the clubhouse."

"Yeah okay".

I figure since I'm in such a good mood I'll go round and visit the other hooker that's on my list. I pull up and she's on the porch obviously having heard the torque in my car coming up the street. I park and get out.

"What are you doing here?"

"What no hello Harlie how you been? Donna your manners could use a face lift." I tell her walking up the drive.

"Merc! Baby girl how have you been?" Opie shouts barreling out of the garage and wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Now that's what I call a greeting. I've been good but I'll be doing even better once you put my feet back on the floor." I say laughing.

"I heard you just got home, where have you been all this time?" He says, but really he means is why didn't I visit him in prison.

"No one told you"? I ask, surely Donna would have.

"Everyone kept telling me that it was something you should tell me."

"I joined the Marines my sophomore year at USC. I finished up my online classes and then somehow got my parents to sign the forms." I tell him as he leads me inside to the kitchen table.

"Shit Merc, you could've told me." He scolds me like his child.

"Yeah but you would have tried to talk me out of it and I wouldn't have gone. You're the only one who could've kept me here that's why I didn't tell you." I couldn't have him guilt tripping me into staying. "I left for me. It had to be done."

"Yeah I guess. So what's new with you"? He asks.

"Nothing much bought a house and just settling into life back home. I actually just left Tara's."

"Oh really, I heard she was back in town. How did that go?"

I laugh and reply, "Well she ain't bruised or bleeding if that's what you're asking? Ope, why aren't you with the club anymore? You've been out for what almost a year now?"

"Well I've been trying to earn honest for the sake of my family. I don't know it's hard but right now I don't have a choice if I want to keep my wife." He says with the burden of that statement fully weighing down his shoulders.

"Speaking of how are your kids"?

"They're great! Don't really remember me but I'm working on it. They're outside if you want to see them. I'm gonna go back to the garage, I'll see you out there when you get through in here, okay." Opie gets up and places a kiss on my forehead and walking out the back door.

"Are you gonna keep on pretending you're not eavesdropping or what?" I say knowing that Donna is standing in the hallway listening to me and Ope's conversation.

"He's not going back to the club. If he does I'll leave him, I'm not kidding Harlie." Donna says coldly while getting in my face.

"What happened to you Donna? Are you seriously gonna keep him in some shitty job where he can barely afford to keep his families heads above water?"

"What happened to me? What happened is that my husband went to jail for five got damn years and I had to raise our kids by myself."

"That was by your own choosing. Stop acting like you couldn't get off your ass and ask for help! If you needed help or a job you could've got one instead of leeching off you're no good family and having them put all these crazy notions in your head about the club. Believe it or not but there are some single women out there who have jobs and raise their children just fine. You on the other hand had the luxury of knowing when your husband was gonna be back so that he could be a father to those kids. Sooner or later you're gonna have to stop playing the damn victim. Opie was in prison not you, you self righteous snobby assed bitch!"

"You don't know anything about what I went through! Your parents are together and you're the spoiled brat bitch princess of SAMCRO! I'm not gonna take handouts from the people who got my husband put in jail in the first place." She screeches at me.

"Dammit Donna, the only person you have to blame for Opie getting picked up was Kyle. He got excommunicated and he would've gotten worse they were just waiting for your call. We all know that it could've been any one of the guys in Opies place. You knew that it was a possibility with what he did when you got with him in high school. So don't feed me that bullshit about the club putting him in jail. Opie is your husband and I was there so I know that the vows you took included for better or for worse. You just had to go through the "for worse" part sooner than you thought or are you saying that Opie isn't worth it?"

"If he wasn't then why did I wait for him all this time? Huh?"

"Exactly you love him you learn to love the club. That tat on his back ain't never going away girl so deal with it and you just might get your "for better"." I say ending the conversation by ripping the back door open and walking out to say hello to the kids. They don't remember me anymore than they do Ope.

I leave so that they don't get too uncomfortable with my being there. I say goodbye to Opie and head home. I've gotten sidetracked with what I'm supposed to be doing and wasted a whole day on shit from the past. I get home take a shower and head to bed.

I wake up and throw on a tank, some jeans, and my motorcycle boots. I get in my car and head to the market to pick up some groceries for breakfast at the clubhouse. I get there and it's just about desolate. I head into the kitchen and make a light breakfast of French toast, sausage, and scrambled eggs. The guys who are left seem to have woken up and head into the kitchen.

"Hey girl, what are you doing?" Juice asks.

"What the hell does it look like idiot. She's making us breakfast. She only does it when there's not a lot of guys here. Something like tradition or she's buttering somebody up for a favor." Tig says.

"Buttering" I reply.

"Who"? asked Tig.

"Juicer"

"What for?"

"None of your business if you want to eat."

"I accept that." Tig replies grabbing the plate I fixed him and heading to the bar area to eat.

"Juice I need you to break into county records and get a blueprint for my house. When you get it let me know so you can come by house". I tell him.

"So you finally came to your senses. Tell me do I get to put a crow on you."

"Juice, shut the fuck up and do what I asked or I'll put a crow on you and make you my bitch." I tell him.

"Yeah yeah, keep trashing my dreams. I suppose you want me to keep this to myself"?

"Yep and the sooner you get those blueprints the sooner you'll know why." I tell him.

"Okay, but it'll be at least until tomorrow maybe Saturday. Me and Tig gotta go to Indian Hills."

"Alright that's cool with me. Let me know when you're back in town and headed to my house."

"Will do and hey thanks for the chow". Juice finishes and walks out to the bar.

I finish up in the kitchen and decide to spend the rest of the day with my nephew, whom I have severely neglected. I leave the groceries there for the boys so that they at least have something in the fridge and then head to the hospital.

I walk to the NICU and sign in. They know me and my family enough to know that the bullshit immediate family clause don't pertain to us. I wash my hands and scoot the rocking chair over so that I'm right beside the incubator thingy. I pull out the book I bought for him, The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan, okay it's for me I love all his stuff. I'm on chapter six where they meet the albino crocodile. I kick off my shoes and just read the day away.

Before I know it, Mom and Aunt Gemma waltz in saying they came to spend some time with Abel too. So we all sit in comfortable silence. My mother knitting Abel a baby blanket with an SOA emblem and Aunt Gemma reading a book, James Patterson, I think that's where she gets all her good revenge plans, it's research not reading.

It's around 7 now and Mom wants to leave but she rode with Aunt Gemma, I told her I'd take her home. She accepts and then excuses herself to the restroom before we leave. I give Aunt Gemma a hug, kiss, and tell her goodnight. I get my purse and wait outside for Ma. Then Jax steps off the elevator and talks to Tara for a minute before coming to see Abel.

"You're back early". I say.

"Yeah, wasn't too bad a trip." He says as I dodge the hug he's trying to give me.

"Uh uh no, have you showered yet. I know what goes on at those Patch Over's and I'm not entirely sure you should be hugging anybody just yet." I say laughing.

"Yeah yeah whatever you little shit. You know love me. Hey how'd that meeting with Tara and Donna work out?"

"I swear you and Opie gossip just like old Mrs. Copes and Mrs. Stanley down the street from Ma's house."

"True but we aren't as handsy as them."

"Ha Ha you've got to be shitting me."

"Unfortunately not, hey Aunt Nee how you doing?" He says pulling her into a hug.

"Good baby but don't try to kiss me with those lips you're lucky I gave you hug. I know what goes on at those Patch Over's" My mother says giving his cheek a light slap and walks past him to gather her things from Abels room. I see Jax follow Ma and think I hear him mumble something along the lines of "like mother like daughter". I see Tara by the nurses station with a spooked look on her face holding some type of patients envelope or something.

"Hey Tara you okay. You look like you just lost your best friend. Bad news bout a patient or something?"

"Um ye yeah something like that. Hey did you tell your Aunt what we talked about?"

"No, but I told my mom and I'm pretty sure she told my aunt. Why"?

"She paid me a little visit and brought me a gift that wasn't on my registry." She says looking at me knowingly.

"Nice, you know that offer still stands. We may not be as close as we used to, but maybe we can be civil. One day."

"Yeah one day." She says taking a last look at Jax through the window and walking off.

"Hey Ma, ready?"

"Yeah baby lets go home" She says wrapping her arm around my waist.

**I'll be posting another chapter before the night's over. Hope'd you liked it. As always Read and Review!**


	9. Bhuel Shit

**Disclaimer I own nothing. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

**Chapter 9-Well Shit**

"I can't believe I got back just in time for Gemma's annual fundraiser. I thought I had the timing down to tee so that I'd show up the day after." I say talking over breakfast at my parents house.

"Well if the club can't get out of making an appearance at this picnic then you damn sure ain't". Dad says laughing.

"Ashe if Gemma heard you calling it that you'd have her 9 and ½ straight up your ass. You know how antsy she gets this time of year so she's gonna need all of our support. Especially the club, so make sure you and the rest of them are on time." She says staring dad down to which his great reply is, "Will do" but I hear him mumble "maybe not" under his breath and I'm guessing mom does to because at that moment she proceeds to slap him on the back of his head.

"Oww shit Renee that hurt did you turn your rings around?" Dad grumbles whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on Harlie, we have to go setup. You riding or driving?" She says completely ignoring Dad.

"Driving, I'm just gonna leave from there once everything is over with." I tell her rinsing my plate off and setting it in the dishwasher.

"That's good cause in this family we never know when we may need extra cars what with all the emergencies. Lets go". She says placing four stacked trays in my hands and walking out the door.

I look at my dad, "Your wife".

"Your mother".

"Your doing".

"You win." We both bust out laughing when he says that and he takes the trays from me and walks out of the house. I lock the door and we all take off. Me in my mercury, mom in her SUV, and Dad on his Softail.

I follow behind mom to Charming Veterans Park where the function will be, and I'm assuming dad headed out to the clubhouse. We, me and mom, both get out and go help Aunt Gemma setup her booth. We're there for a couple hours before I notice that asshat Kyle showed up.

"Who invited that asshat Kyle"? My mother says.

"Awe mom I love you" I say cause I just can't help it. I really am her daughter not that there was any suspicion otherwise.

"I love you too baby" she replies with a smile on her face, "But seriously who invited the ass"?

"I kinda did." Aunt Gemma says sheepishly.

"Dude, what the fuck"? My mother says.

"For fucks sake it's for the kids Renee. April asked permission from the club first. She divorced his ass and stayed in town. Kyle's been warned to keep his distance."

"Yeah okay, but I've got a bad feeling about this just so you know." My mother finishes their disagreement. I can't believe that he actually came. For what he did to Opie he should be scared to even show his face around here.

"Hey whose the new guy over by the PD booth?' I ask my Aunt. Before she gets a chance to answer Tig and Bobby come up, "Hey you seen Jax"?

"He's with Ope why"?

"Boss wants us."

"You got two more hours in that booth. Jesus Christ Clay." She says just as Unser walks up.

"Sucks being Boss don't it. Hey Merc come here, I haven't seen you in five years." He says.

"Seven old man that memory already getting fuzzy on ya. You know all that fried shit is going to kill you." I reply giving him a hug.

"Really, cause the cancer's keeping me fit and healthy." He says with a wry smile.

"Hey Merc, your little girlfriend is here." Aunt Gemma sneers.

"What? Who?" My mother says confused.

"Tara and Merc made up a couple days ago."

"Listen gossips, we're on speaking terms but we won't be braiding each others hair and painting toe nails for a while." I say pointing my finger at the both of them and start towards Tara but she turns around and walks, no runs away before I get the chance.

"Whose that guy behind the grill"? Gemma asks Unser. I stick around wondering just that same thing.

He looks back, "That's our new best friend Agent Kohn, ATF."

"The fed looking into the club is grilling sausages". My mother inserts her opinion.

"Must be part of his special federal training. Good chili." Unser says walking away with said bowl of chili.

"Hey I'll be right back." I tell my mom and aunt.

"Alright hurry gonna need your help with the kids later."

I turn and break into a light jog hoping I can catch up with Tara. I run through the parking lot looking for her cutlass just as she pulls out. Shit, I really wanted to know what was going on with her. I turn around and bump into Kyle.

"Hey watch where the hell you're going dipshit". Pushing him off of me I spit in his face.

"Look you walked into me. It's good to see you Merc. How you been"? He says directing me into a corner by the park restrooms.

"Don't bullshit me. Just who do you think you are? If you know what's good for you stay the hell away from me or that crooked nose won't be the only thing I break this time."

"No need to get so hostile, I was just saying hello" He says rubbing a finger up and down my arm. I grab said finger and hand and bend it back. I've got his arm bent at an unfriendly angle and shove him against the wall.

"A few things have changed since you've been kicked out of town. Some things that didn't, my deep hatred for trash such as yourself. This is the last time I warn you. Touch me again and I'll kill you." I whisper in his ear and then kick the back of his knee so he doesn't get back up immediately. I turn around and Jax is standing there looking at us. I'm guessing by the look of hatred on his face he's seen and heard our whole conversation. He rushes towards me and picks Kyle off the floor and shoves him into the wall. Well that was redundant. Never taking his eyes off Kyle, "Leave Merc. Now! I'll talk to you later."

I could say I'm sorry about what he's going to do to Kyle but then I'd be lying. So I make my way back towards Gemma's booth and proceed to spend the rest of my day keeping a special eye on Agent Kohn. No need to worry about Kyle anymore as he's being dealt with or so I thought. I'm surprised a couple minutes later when I see Kyle reappear with minimal bruising. Whatever, if Jax doesn't deal with him then I will. Just as I'm about to go hand out plates from the booth Kyle pulls his jacket off before helping his son carry equipment. Holy shit, that stupid fucker is just begging for it. He kept his tat. I pull out my pre-paid and call Jax.

"Jax did you know that Kyle still has his" is all I can get out.

"Look we're about to do something. I gotta go." He hangs up on me. Fucker. No matter I'll just call another biker I know.

"Hey Dad, look I know you're about to do something but Kyle still has his Patch." I hurriedly say before he hangs up on me.

_What! We told him to get rid of it! Are you sure Har?_

"Yeah Dad, it's kinda hard to miss. Not blacked out either." I tell him.

_Shit, okay um look we'll be done in an hour. I need you to setup a meeting at the clubhouse. Jax says to tell him we're interested in a new business arrangement. He'll know what you mean. Give me an hour before you tell him okay?_

"Yeah Dad, be careful. Love you and tell Jax I'll kick his ass if there's ever a next time in which he hangs up on me."

_I will, love you too baby girl._

I hang up and leave them to it. I can't wait I'm just itching to invite him back. I chill with my mom and aunt waiting on the fireworks show Opie's putting on. Kyles kid's band is actually pretty good. I love the cover they did of Alice Cooper, too bad he's got a prick for a dad. When the shows over I motion Kyle to follow, the creep he is always has an eye on me.

"Hey just got a call from my Dad said that they were interested in your proposal or something. Said to meet them at church special meeting." I tell him all the while getting a perverse pleasure in the fact that in a few short hours he's gonna be faced with a knife or flame torch.

"Really, okay can you tell April I'll be right back and not to worry?" He asks.

"Sure get going don't want to keep them waiting." I say as he takes off for his truck not even thinking about the high schooler he brought as his date. I turn around and run straight into Opie.

"Merc, what the hell was that?" He says pointing towards Kyle's truck that just left the parking lot.

"Retribution. You might want to go see that show. Clubhouse, I'll talk to Donna. Do you want me to tell her the truth? I think she needs to hear this."

"Truth, will you give them a ride home"? He asks.

"Was already planning on it. Get going." I say and then head back to explain things to Donna.

"Hey Donna, need to talk. Leave the kids with my mother". I tell her. I explain to her what's going on and since she had a talk with Jax she's surprisingly okay with everything. She even accepts my offer for a ride home. We walk back and wait with the kids, and my mom and aunt.

I look towards the PD booth and see that Kohn's beady little eyes are still watching us. Apparently none too pleased with what he's seeing. "Hey Ma, has he been watching the booth all day?"

"Yeah and my guess is he's pissed that he don't see none of the card carrying members of the club." She says boxing up the leftover food to take to the homeless shelter in Lodi tomorrow. I hear my phone ringing.

"Yeah" I answer.

"It's done."

"How"?

"Like a moth to a flame" is all I get and the line goes dead.

"Hey Ma let me talk to you." I explain things to her so that she can go tell April. Not because I'm scared but because she's never liked me ever since she noticed that Kyle has had a thing for high school age girls. Its not my fault but matters of the heart often don't care who they blame. Before I can get the kids rounded up Donna tells me Opie will be back to pick them up.

I go home, smoke a blunt, have a drink, and go to sleep.

I wake up in the morning and hear some banging going on around downstairs. I grab my sneakers and my gun, cock it and head downstairs. As I round the corner to the kitchen I can tell someone is trying to break into my house by the shadows I see jiggling my door knob. I stand behind the door just as its yanked open. I aim the gun for their head and close the door or at least I try too. I put my hand around the guys neck and because he's taller than me I can't see his face just yet. I see Happy walk in and asks, "What the fuck is going on?" with his hands in the air.

"This guy just broke into my house". I tell him not letting the guy go.

"Who? Juice?"

"No not Juice. This guy." I say yanking said guy back a little and then I see those stupid lightning bolts on the side of his head. I push him away, put the gun down, and slap him upside his head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"For scaring me half to death I didn't know who the fuck you were. I told you to call me before you came over here. I also remember saying for you to come by yourself! " I scream uncocking my gun and putting the safety on.

"Sorry I forgot and I just got back into town last night. You said first thing. Then when Happy asked where I was going I told him without thinking." He says sheepishly.

"And just why the hell wouldn't I be welcome." Happy says with a glare.

"What are you doing here"? I say kind of harshly.

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine, this is my house." I say starting a pot of coffee. I turn around and see he's not going to budge.

"Whatever, I just didn't want my dad, uncle, or cousin getting wind of what me and Juice got going on." I say before I even realize what that sounds like.

"Your Juice's old lady"! Happy shouts.

"Hell no! I mean he's doing something for me. Shit! This isn't coming out right I'm still sleepy. Look found a trap door in my closet and I needed the blueprints from county to see if anyone else knows about it. I told him when he got back from Indian Hills to let me know first thing. Plus it has this computer doohickey that I really don't want to mess up because I want to know what's in that room. Why are you here?" I ask before I get sidetracked.

"I brought my equipment so that I could do your tat. Only spare time I had was this morning." He replies holding up the bag he brought.

"Oh okay let me put some breakfast on, you get set up and I'll be back." I say running out the room. I put a breakfast egg casserole in the oven with veggies, and bacon. Then I put some sausage links in a pan in the oven with it and let it cook on 175 degrees.

"Okay I'm ready". I say seeing that Happy set up on the dining room table and lay down on my stomach as he gets to work. Takes him about an hour for the outline. I get up and take the food out of the oven. Whip up some blueberry pancakes and set the food out on the counter in the kitchen. I call the boys to eat.

"Juice, where have you been?" I ask while he's shoving stuff on his plate a mile high.

"Oh I was making use of your 73 inch tv in the lounge area of your home." Juice says doing a Bob Parker imitation.

"Don't do that". I say.

"How much longer you think it'll be"? I direct my question towards Happy whose shoveling food in his mouth.

"Uh probably another hour, think you can stand for it? I can't wrap you up yet and you said you wanted the tat to wrap around from the back."

"Yeah I can, you're not shading it"? I ask surprised.

"Nah, it's intricate enough to stand on its own." Alright, we finish breakfast and get started back on the tattoo as Juice goes and parks his self in front of my TV.

"Take off your pants" Happy says.

"What" I say proud of myself that I didn't blush.

"Take off your pants, you can keep your underwear on" Damn straight I will, he's not getting the goods on the first date, "You said you wanted it to dip past your waistline. I need your pants off to do that." Dear lord I hope he says that sometime in the not too distant future.

We get finished up an hour and half later because Happy couldn't resist putting in a little shading here and there. "Juice!" I shout, "I'm ready. Lets go!" I say as they follow me up the stairs. I look at Happy questioningly.

"What, I'm intrigued". He grunts with a shrug off his shoulder. I lead them into my master bedroom and then through the bathroom, where I here Juice shout, "HOLY SHIT", and I have to go drag him into my closet.

"But did you see that Merc! Your bathroom is fucking awesome. Hey, can I take a bath?"

At that me and Happy both turn around and look at him like the idiot he is. I will not even dignify that with an answer. I go to door number three on the left and pull it open. I pull the false door up and the lights turn on.

"Go head Juice, there's plenty light down there for you to see." I say and let him and Happy through while I go grab the package Emmett sent me and then follow them.

"One of my connections sent me a keypad decoder thingy. I figure you know what to do with it." I say handing it to Juice.

"Yeah it should only take a minute. Here," he says reaching into his back pocket, " is the copy of the blueprints to your house. As far as I can tell there's no dimensions unaccounted for. I also broke into the records of the building company that built this house since everything is kept on a computer now days. They didn't have anything proving that they built this or would know about it. So nobody but us and the dead previous owners of this house know about this room." He finished saying at the exact time the keypad beeps twice and the door pops open. They both stare at me.

"Okay well somebodys gotta go through it, guess I'll take the short straw." I push the door in some more and make my way through with the guys right behind me guns out. I'm pretty sure if there was something dangerous in here it'd probably be dead by now. It's another long corridor with a dark tinted door at the end. When I get close it slides open automatically.

"HOLY SHIT!" All three of us shout at the same time.

**(I was gonna be cruel and leave a cliffy but I can't help myself I'm in a writing type of mood)**

We look around dumbfounded because it's a big warehouse type room with weapons lining the walls and in different glass armories spread out on the floor. We all go through taking a look around. There's a glass case filled with handguns, I can see a colt 911A1 .45ACP, Ruger single six convertible, Browning high power, S&W model 29, .38 special, and a glock g17 just to name a few.

I move to the rifle weaponry and there's a Winchester 1886 45/70, AK 47, AR 15, M 15, Mauser model 98, Springfield 1908, and a Remington model 700.

"What the fuck man"? Juice says.

"The previous owners were obviously gun collectors. Some of these guns were used in WWII by Nazi soldiers. One those old pistols has a wells and fargo signature on it. My guess is that they weren't into anything like we are just had money to support their favorite hobby." I say with the guys looking at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"How do you know that"? Happy asks with lines appearing in between his eyebrows.

"Something I picked up in the Marines." I say shrugging my shoulders. "What did you guys find"?

"Some modern technology" Happy says, as I walk over to see a wall full of .50 caliber long range sniper rifles, at least four and five SRS 308's among other stuff.

"I could have some fun with these" I mumble under my breath but I'm not quiet enough in my excitement of recent developments.

"What do you mean by that"?

"Nothing. Hey Juice! See if these newer guns have any serial numbers on them." I tell him as Happy puts a painful grip on my upper arm.

"Harlie, what do you mean by that"?

"If I tell you I'll have to tell the club." I tell him hoping he'll let it go.

"The marines" he whispers mainly to himself, "What type of shit were you into?" He says glaring straight into my eyes. Apparently doing the exact opposite of letting it go.

"Juice, do what she asked and take an inventory. Then when you get done rework the code on the keypad with a new password so we'll be able to get in without using that matrix decoder all the time. Can you handle that?" Happy asks with his hand still keeping a painful hold on me. He knows what a matrix decoder is.

"Yeah, sure." Juice says too excited to notice the exchange between me and Hap.

"Stay down here until I call for you. I'm going to call a meeting at the clubhouse about this among other things". He says directing that last bit towards me. "Come on." He grunts dragging me back upstairs.

"Wash up, get dressed, and when you get done you will be telling the club just what the hell is going on with you. I can't keep this to myself and neither can Juice, not with you being who you are. Hurry up I'm going for a smoke". He says storming out of my closet.

Well shit.

**And there it is folks. Hope you liked it. I'm thinking about breaking this up into three or four stories. I'm nowhere near done so I'll see how it goes. Anyway the big reveal of what Merc's been doing all that time in SEALs comes out next chapter. Make sure you tune in.**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Fhírinní

**Disclaimer I own nothing. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing****.**

**Chapter 10-Truths**

I found myself on the back of Happy's 09' Super Glide on our way to the clubhouse. I still haven't gotten it together that the whole family is about to find out what I've been doing the past couple years. I don't know if Ma and Gemma will be there. I honestly don't think they should be there to hear about this side of me. I think I'll tell Dad to leave them out of it until we can come up with a suitable backstory for them and the public. I turn my attention back onto the road, even though I'm just riding bitch, I still need to pay attention. We pull up into Teller-Morrow and go straight into the clubhouse.

Chibs comes out of the hallway rushing outside, "Hey glad you're here Hap we've got a problem. Clay was just picked up, ain't no way were gonna have that meeting anytime soon."

Happy turns around pointing a finger in my face, "Don't go anywhere you're not getting out of this Merc. One way or another your story is getting told today." He says before leaving me in the middle of the room.

I wander around and find myself in the office with Ma and Gemma. "Auntie what's wrong"?

"That son of a bitch uncle of yours! Had one of his got damned sweetbutts show up here this morning." She says with disgust coloring her voice and lips trembling.

"If you want to handle it I'll be right there with you. I know you don't need my help but I'll have your back Gem, fola os cionn deartháireacha." My mother says kneeling in front of her sister. I always envied her and Auntie for being able to speak Irish. Guys thought it'd be good to have one of the old lady's know the language. Since they don't do anything without the other they both started to take it up.

"Fola os cionn deartháireacha, Nee." My Aunt says back with a new strength in her eyes. "Come on lets go to the store I need some cigarettes. You drive kid?"

"Nope rode over here with Happy". She gives me look that says any other time I'd be elaborating but with recent events she doesn't want to bring up any conversations heading in that direction.

"How bout you play chauffeur like the old days". She suggests. And because I want to see a smile on her face I nod my acceptance. It also doesn't hurt that I get to get away from Happy with a legitimate reason. Chauffeur, that's what they'd call me when they taught me how to drive because Jax and Ope were busy with Tara and Donna. They'd sit in the back seat of whatever car we took out for the day, smoking joints and cigarettes and gossiping like two old biddies all the while giving me pointers. It's not the typical drivers' ed but it worked for me. Plus, I had a lot more fun that way.

We pull up to the store in my mother's Lexus SC430 hardtop, when Uncle Clay bought Gemma her caddy Dad bought Mom a lexus, and I open the door for them to get out. They head into the store for cigarettes and I'm guessing some good ole Russian vodka while I stay outside and pull out my last.

"Hey Ma, get me a pack too will ya!" I yell just before the walk into the store.

"Sure baby"!

Being that Charming is a small town and no one really moves here, its not hard to spot a new face. There's a girl in a black shirt and ugly shorts strolling up the sidewalk. I'm wondering if she's the cause to my Aunt's recent trouble. I get out of the car and walk directly in her path.

"Can I help you? Ugh I don't have time for this". She says clearly annoyed with me.

"Who are you"? I ask.

"None of your business I don't know you."

"By those clothes you got on I'm guessing you're the sweetbutt from Indian Hills that's got the town in an uproar."

"Look who ar," was all she got out before my Aunt picks up a skateboard and fucks the ho's nose all up.

"….skinny ass bitch" Gemma mutters.

"Ow what'd you do that for"? the hoe cries holding on to her bloody nose.

"Well damn I don't know what to say to that Aunt Gemma." We all just sit on the side of the road waiting for PD to show up. Since it's still early morning and there are more than 10 witnesses' that just saw my Aunt assault a woman unprovoked we can't exactly flee the scene. When they come my mother being the fiercely loyal woman she is, won't let them arrest her sister and gains an obstruction charge for her troubles. The sweetbutt is on the way to the hospital and my mother and aunt on their way to the slammer. All in all a very productive day.

I follow behind the police cruiser towards the station. When we get in, I immediately take a seat at Officer Candy's desk. She has a stripper name no matter how I look at it and it makes me laugh everytime I see her nameplate on her desk. I see them bring in my Aunt and get ready for the show.

Uncle Clay busts out of the interrogation room with Hale holding him back behind the threshold with an arm across his chest. "What the HELL did you do"! He yells across the room pointing his finger towards Gemma.

"Same thing you did. Nailed some little tart from Nevada"! Aunt Gemma shouts.

"Like I don't have enough shit oozing out of my ears. You gotta go and do this"!

"You should've thought of that before your dick went on a cheerleader hunt"! My mother injects her opinion.

Clay looks over as if just now taking notice that my mother got arrested too, "What the hell are you doing here!" shaking his head and directing his attention back to his wife. "Hey! I didn't tell her to come here"

"But she's here"! Gemma says looking like if she weren't handcuffed she'd kill him herself in front of the whole police department.

"Well, it's not my fault"! is his wise reply. "And it's not my pussy"! is my Aunt's. I feel like I'm in high school cause I distinctly heard some of the officers shouting "oohhh" like teenagers trying to instigate a fight.

Uncle Clay looks at me sitting down by Officer Candy's desk, "Don't tell me you got arrested too".

"Nope, figured I'd save the police department a little money with those collect call fees."

I see Agent Kohn, talking to some butch looking woman who decides to give her two cents into the domestic argument everyone was just subjected to, "And that's why I'm single". My eyesight follows my mother as she's led through the room, "If you unscrewed that dick every once in a while and just used a tampon like the rest of us I'm sure you could get a date" she says to the butch woman as she's taken to a cell.

"Real classy there Ma"! I pick up my phone and call my Dad to let him know his wife is in jail. They are apparently busy with the feds, looks like a raid is about to happen. "When everything is clear I'll head that way".

I take out my copy of _The Red Pyramid_ and sit back for a long night cause I'm sure that they aren't going to be letting my mom go anytime soon. Or Aunt Gemma for that matter. Couple hours later I see Hale and a couple of other officers come into the station and head towards his office. They look a little mad, whatever they were after must not have panned out. They finally let Uncle Clay go and he heads over to me.

"I'm sorry kid" he says hanging his head.

"Not me you should be apologizing too. We all know how these things work. Auntie had every right, well not legally." I say without looking up from my book. He can see that I won't be giving him an inch so he gets up and heads back the cells. I then see my Dad walk into the station.

"Hey kiddo, let me go get your Mom and then we'll leave". He says breaking his stride to drop a kiss on my forehead. I gather up my things and throw away the candy wrappers I went through and wait for everybody to get back. I see both Dad and Uncle Clay come back empty-handed.

"Hey what's going on? Where's Mom and Aunt Gemma?" I ask. They look at each other then back at me, "Said they needed some me time. Not accepting bail even though we've already paid. Told them we we're gonna stay if they were but they threatened us with bodily harm. Gonna stay at the clubhouse". Uncle Clay says.

"Come on were gonna have that meeting Happy called earlier. Get your mother's car and I'll tail you to the clubhouse". Dad says making a face that tells me I have no choice and nothings up for negotiation. Shit, I thought I might've been able to skirt around this for at least a couple more months.

Twenty minutes later finds me perched up on one of the counters in church with my legs dangling off the edge. I reach into my pocket and grab the fresh pack of smokes Ma bought me before she got arrested. I can feel the glare coming off that tattooed bastard from here; must still be pissed that I snuck out when they were taking care of the guns. Finally, Dad walks in with Clay and Piney. They all settle into their seats. Clay at the head, which is in front of where I'm sitting, Tig to his right, then Chibs, Opie, Piney, Happy, Juice, Bobby, Jax and finally Dad, the VP, whose seat is on the left of Clay. Kip is sitting in a chair behind Bobby and Jax in a corner. Since he doesn't have his top rocker yet he can't sit at the table.

Clay bangs his gavel and brings the meeting to order. "Okay as you all know from the day's events I got arrested but since they obviously let me go I know you all were doing something right. What did we do with the AK's?"

"Blew'em up" Chibs says with a laugh. "Don't worry laddie we got paid for'em first."

"Well thank God for that. Now it's my understanding that Happy has something to say. Go head brotha." Clay says. Happy lifts his cigarette and recounts what's been going on at my house so all the guys are up to speed on that. "Juice has the list of inventory" he finishes, glaring at me the entire time he's been talking.

Juice brings out a piece of paper and starts rattling off the list, "Had some Colt .45's, couple 38's , shitload of G 17's and 18's. Also found some G29 10mm. Found some AK's, AR 15's and M 15's nice too. The best part is there's a wall full of .50 caliber long range sniper rifles and about ten SRS 308's. I mean it is sniper country down there I found those in a stash in a back corner. There's also a wall full of RPG7's and 29's. Some older model guns but I don't know them off the top of my head. The older looking stuff still has all the serial numbers on them, the newer models not so much". Well that's convenient I think.

"Holy shite, were the previous owners preparing for a war we didn't know about"? Chibs asks.

"Well there were a lot of old guns. Collectables; Winchester's, Remingtons, Ruger Single six's. I also saw a Wells&Fargo stagecoach handgun. Those among some other's are not really what you would see in our world, but they are sold for really good profits. Call it an extreme hobby for the rich with no idea how to spend their money." I say finishing off my cigarette looking up to see the entire room staring at me.

Jax is the first one to come out of his stupor, "How the hell'd you know all that"?

"Just something I picked up from my time in the Marines". I say nonchalantly.

I see my Dad slightly shack his head with a furrow in his brow sensing something ain't right, "Sack, when you went to basic training did you learn about the history of weapons"? I swear in another life he could've been Chief of Police in Charming.

"Nah, not to that extent. I just learned about the weapons I used and what I was most likely to face in combat. What exactly was your enlistment score?" Sack asks me and even though I'm dreading it with him here I'll be forced to tell the truth. I light up another cig and pour a drink from the bottle of Brandy they keep in here.

"My AFQT was a 96". I say inhaling some much needed nicotine.

"FUCK ME a 96! Do you..what…how..where?" Kip stutters out. "Kip! Kip! Calm down and tell us what the hell that means"? My Dad demands.

"It means she's a fucking genius and could've went anywhere she wanted" Kip explains. "why'd you settle for the Marines"?

"Well Merc, care to elaborate" Uncle Clay say while holding his arm out palm up.

"Okay, like Kip said with that score I could go anywhere. Even had a couple of different branches try to recruit me. I could never work for the CIA or FBI what with my familial ties and all, NOT that I wanted to, but the idea of covert operations intrigued me. Once I explained that to my recruiter he suggested the Navy SEALs."

"Wait so you were never in The Marines?" Kip says. "Nope" I answer.

"Why'd you tell me and your mother that you were going to the Marines then?" Dad asks.

"Because it'd raise too many questions about why I'd switch my mind and besides I didn't think I'd do that well on my entrance exam. Plus, I'm sure you would've had somebody look into it, too closely for my liking. I just wanted to have something of my own without worrying you and Ma too much." I explain.

"Fuck man, Seal training that takes a long time." Kip mumbles mostly to himself.

"Yeah, I know but after I left home I had nothing but time on my hands, nothing holding me back, and nothing to lose." I say noticing Jax with his head bent in shame.

"What team and troop did you get assigned to"? Kip asks I can tell he's intrigued having had a background in the military himself.

"We don't have an official name and technically I'm a black operative". I tell him watching the color slowly drain out of his face. He mumbles, "seal team six" under his breath to which I nod my head. I pick up my glass and swallow it in one fell swoop.

It takes about ten minutes before anybody says anything, "Well what the fuck does that mean"? Dad asks with his eyes bugging out of his head.

I guess I'll just finish up here since I don't think Kip can talk anymore, "Means that I operate outside of military and government protocol. It also means, Juice, that if you were to search for any kind of military records on me, you'd see nothing and more than likely you'd put up a big target on SOA's back. I don't exist anymore well not in the sense of everyone else here."

"So you're telling me, that my DAUGHTER IS A GOVERNMENT OPERATIVE!"

"Well yeah. Thought it might come in handy". I deadpan.

"Come in handy, HA! For what?" Dad screams and I can see that vein in his forehead throbbing.

"Dad," taking a breath and reminding myself to be calm, "if I don't exist, I can't get traced or arrested because I don't actually have any fingerprints anymore. I know I'll never be a member of the club but you know, SHIT you all know I've always wanted to help. I'm the only daughter born to a bunch of SONS. How the FUCK did you think that made me feel? Huh! The only friends I had in school were Jax and Opie's girlfriends and we all know how that ended! All the other girls in town my age hate me or use me to try to get close to the CLUB! What the HELL else was I suppose to do? And before you answer that I'm not the type of person to just sit on my ASS and let a man handle my every GOT DAMN problem. So being someone's old lady straight out of high school, THAT SHIT WASN"T GOING TO FLY." I shout with my finger pointing at him.

Kip finally regains control of his facilities, "Hey Harlie, um what was your primary function on the team"?

"Got damnit Sack, SHUT UP!" I yell immediately feeling bad about it. He's dredging up old memories that I'd rather not share.

"Harlie, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION". That tattooed bastard yells in that raspy voice of his. My neck snaps so fast I hear every available bone pop like I'm in a chiropractor's office, "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do!" I yell.

"HARLIE, answer the damned question!" says my Dad. Well shit, he can.

"Ughh, we're trained in just about everything. All the team members are." I reply.

"HARLIE ISABELLA MORROW, stop fucking around and give a straight answer."

"I was selected because of my high test scores from my courses in SOTIC, Breacher, NSWCFC(Naval Special Warfare Combat Fighting Course), Advanced Special Operations, and High Threat Protective Security. Basically, it means I'm an…"

"….assassin" Kip whispers obviously not caring that I yelled at him earlier. My Dad starts pacing around with a hand on his forehead clearly upset with who I am.

He looks up and says, "I need a drink" busting open the double doors of church and all the guys still shocked by my confession follow him blindly. I shrug my shoulders, grab that bottle of Brandy, and follow the rest of'em out to the bar area. Finding a booth to sit at and I pour myself a drink. Kip heads over with a mug of coffee and spikes it with some of the Brandy that's left on the table.

He sits down and asks, "Drinking yours straight"? I nod and because I know he can't resist himself I tell him, "Go ahead and ask your questions". I say sipping my drink. "What was the training like"?

"It was an example of torture at its best. I loved it. My favorite would be during phase 2 our instructors taught us how to swim while drowning. They tied our feet and our hands behind our backs and dropped us into twelve feet of water. Then they taught us how to attack and defend in the water. Came in handy a couple of times too." I tell him with a humorless chuckle and notice Kip with an excited smile on his face, "Well" as he throws his hands up.

"Well what"? I say.

"Come on, can you give me one story, just one. Please". He begs.

"You know all of my extracurricular activities are classified".

"How classified"?

"You can go to jail for the rest of your life, get killed classified". I say hoping it'll deter him. His jaw drops and he's not blinking. He finally shakes his head as if to clear it and says, "Now you gotta tell me, pretty please." Both palms clasped together for added effect.

"Okay okay. My team has six people on it; obviously, but anyway the reason why I came home is because one of our own was kidnapped". I say preparing to delve into the not so distant past.

**I know I said all would be revealed in this chapter but it was too much just for one. So I'm gonna be posting the other part in the next chapter. Updates won't be far behind each other. As always Read & Review!**


	11. Flash Siar

**Disclaimer I own nothing. As always SOA and Twilight belong to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer respectively. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

**Chapter 11-Flashback**

**FLASHBACK-1 YEAR AGO**

"Listen up guys!" Carlisle shouts trying to get our attention. Emmett and Jasper are wrestling and shoving each other around. Edward is on his cell. Rose and I are engaged in one of our more tame debates on the classic Mustang. I think it's over rated and clearly by all the cursing flying my way Rose doesn't.

Carlisle whistles, "Guys! Eyes up front." He finally gets us to quiet down. "I want to congratulate you all on a job well done. The superiors are very impressed."

"Like they'd have any other choice" Emmett claims and we all laugh.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'd especially like to thank Merc for that beautiful display of kicking ass and taking names. I couldn't choreograph it better. Thanks for having our backs." Carlisle says.

"Always" I whisper.

"Also, I'd like to ask Rose, how did you get that speedboat hooked up to the helicopter?" He asks curiously.

"A lady never tells" Rose says.

"Good thing you're no lady" I say just as she punches my shoulder. "Ow" I mouth rubbing said shoulder.

"Anyways, I figure I'd reward you all with leave" Shouts of agreement and fists go up in the air.

"It's only for a month but I figured you guys would take it anyway." He says sarcastically. "We meet on the Isle in exactly one month zero six hundred. You're dismissed."

"HELL YEAH! Come on Rosie there are a lot of different things we need to try out." Emmett tells her as she gives him a cheeky smile.

"Eww I really don't need to hear that. That's my sister assfart" Jasper says.

Emmett busts out laughing mumbling, "assfart" under his breath. "Whatever Jazz it's not like you won't be doing the same with Alice". Rose tells him with her hands on her hips.

"Anyway what is everyone doing while we're on leave? You all know I'll be in Forks with Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. What about you Rosie?" Jazz asks.

"I think me and Em are going on a Safari in Africa. Edward?" He ends his call and looks at Rose, "Huh? What was the question?"

Rose shakes her head and chuckles, "Where are you going for leave Edward"?

He pulls that signature crooked grin of his and answers, "Oh I'm going home to Chicago. If I'm lucky maybe I can get Merc to come with me" looking directly at me. "So what about it Merc"?

I turn towards him and give my standard answer I always give, "Nah not this time" I hear Emmett cough and say "Burn".

"Aw come on Merc, I've been inviting you back home with me for the past couple years when are you gonna take me up on my offer? I mean we are kind of officially dating now". He says.

"What!" Rose shrieks and rounds on me, "How come I wasn't made aware of this recent development? Wait it was a recent development right?"

"Well maybe not recently, I'd say a little after our mission in Turkey." I answer Rose. "That was six months ago you ass I need details". I shake my head in a scolding nature and ignore her.

"So Merc"? Edward gives me a questioning look.

"I don't know I might one day, but I've got things to do so no not this time. If you guys need anything you know where to reach me." I tell them throwing my duffle on my back and giving Edward a light peck on the lips, to which I hear whistles and catcalls. I rush down to the air communications office. I see that the call for the next flight out of Rota Naval Station is in twenty minutes. I ask the supervising flight operator if it's possible for me to catch a ride with some of the soldiers going home and I get approved. We land at Shaw Air Force Base in Sumter, South Carolina a couple hours later.

I call a taxi to take me to the Columbia Metropolitan Airport. The cabbie gives me lip because he'll have to drive back from Columbia to Sumter, I tell him I'll give him a fifty dollar tip to shut up. He does.

We arrive at the airport an hour later and I pay that damn cabbie almost 200 dollars. Whatever, needs to be done. I find the ticket counter, "Welcome to Columbia Metro how can I help you"? an older lady says barely keeping her eyes open. She's old enough to have retired years ago but I guess with the economy everyone has to work.

"Tired"? I ask. "Hell yes." She says with a chuckle. "What can I help you with?"

"I need a ticket to Phoenix, Arizona."

"Okey dokey, let me see here" all I can hear are the keys she's tapping away on. "Alrighty we have a flight that leaves from here at 6:15 this morning with a connecting flight in Chicago and then you'll arrive in Phoenix at just after noon."

"Shit" I mumble, "Umm do you have anything that's not connecting in Chicago" I ask.

"We have two separate flights one connecting in Chantilly, Virginia and the other connecting in Houston, Texas." She says.

"Okay great what time does the flight connecting in Houston leave from here"? I ask politely.

"6:30pm" Not bad I got enough time left to hang around for a day. "Umm 6:30pm two days from now" She says with an apologetic smile.

"Shit" I mumble under my breath. There's a fifty/fifty chance that Edward might see me in Chicago but if I want to make it on time as planned I'll have to take it. I rake a hand through my hair just as the counter lady starts to apologize. "No, no, it's okay totally not your fault. I'll take the flight you have leaving this morning"

"Okay will that be cash or charge"?

"Charge" I say pulling out a visa pre-paid card. She runs it through the computer prints out my receipt and flight tickets.

"Thank you ma'am. There's a café before you pass through security and then a food court down the corridor after but once you go through security you can't come back up. Have a nice flight; well you know, when it gets here." She says with a chuckle.

I decide to grab two cups of coffee. I get myself a caramel macchiato and then a regular coffee. I bring the regular coffee back to the ticket counter lady.

"Thank you so much you didn't have to do that"! She exclaims.

"No problem. I know what it's like to have to be up all night working" granted killing people but still, "and I'm pretty sure that break room coffee is shitty no matter where you work." She laughs and it brings a light to her eyes. "Plus, I'll let this be my good deed for the day".

"Aww thank you sweetie. You really made my day" She says.

"No problem. Have a nice one" I say waking away to go through security. I decide to take a nap and I wake up just in time to hear my flight get called. When we stop in Chicago I hurriedly rush towards my gate not really wanting to be seen. As I round a corner guess who I bump into. Fucking A man how in the hell did he get here so fast?

"Merc, I thought you had stuff to do".

"I do I'm trying to catch a flight"

"Oh really where"?

"Well not here obviously".

"Deflecting, that's nice. Do you have any time you can meet some of my family".

"Umm no, my flight got here early and I don't have enough time to go back through security so I gotta go, but I'll see you in a month." It's a lie, but whatever. I'm still really tired and I just want to go back to sleep.

"Alright, well be careful" He says giving me a last look before walking towards a group of men. Three in total; one really big guy like Emmett with a pale face, a short older man with black hair and the last one a tall blonde with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. The short older man gave Edward a light pat on his cheek, and then pulled him into a hug. The tall blonde just gives him a hug before they all go down the stairs and out of my sight.

"Yeah you too" I whisper. I feel like I'm having déjà vu; a distant memory but I can't exactly place it. Oh well, I board the plane and go back to sleep. I arrive in the Phoenix heat a little over three hours later. It's a quarter until three in the afternoon so the place I need to go is still open.

I hail a cab, "Uncle Bob's Storage on West Camelback Road". It takes about ten minutes to get there. I pull my keys out, go to locker 913. I cut on the light and close the garage style door behind me. Sheesh glad I found an air conditioned storage facility its hot as hell in Phoenix. I drop my duffle on the ground and take a look at one of the first things I bought myself. Guess I was trying to be like my Dad and Uncle when I bought it. Of course I had to be a little different, a 2008 custom Suzuki GSXR 1000. It's white with of course blue flames on the tank. I didn't want to get a chopper because that'd be too much like the guys. I wanted one for me and this was it. I take all the essentials I'll need like my clutch wallet, a couple outfits, a pair of boots, a gun, and put it into the backpack I keep here. That way I don't have this big duffle on my back while I'm riding. I tuck my Walther p22 into my right boot and the silencer accessory into my left, just in case. I put my backpack on and open the garage. Pull out my bike and lock the locker up nice and tight after I grab my lid.

Turning on the ignition feels like home, even more so since that's where I'm headed. It's about a fifteen hour drive from Phoenix to Charming, when you account for traffic. I pull out onto the road at about three thirty after gasing up and getting something to eat.

I arrive at the Vacaville Inn just outside of Charming at 6am the next morning. Taking my lid off I put on a fedora and sunglasses so no one will recognize me. I check –in and take a shower. The heat from the steam is relaxing and I get to think about some of our past missions. Maria Villanueva was the target. She'd been the head of the SRG, Spanish Resistance Group, based out of El Puerto de Santa Maria, Spain. Her outfit had been kidnapping some servicewomen and teenage girls at the Naval Station in Rota and leaving their dead bodies hanging upside down in different parts of the city. The strangest part was that there was no blood left in their bodies. The only bodies we found were of the servicewomen and the teenage girls were never found or recovered but then again she was a known human trafficker. The reason we were called in was because even though the police had evidence of this she was untouchable because of some diplomatic immunity bullshit.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and notice that the water's ran cold after I've been in there for awhile. I step out and wrap a towel around myself lay in the bed and go to sleep.

When I wake up its ten o'clock at night. Perfect. I get up put some clothes on, my motorcycle boots and head out. I ride through Charming, it's been about three months since I've been home. I always go home for my parent's birthday's even though I know I won't talk to them I still get to see them and make sure everybody is in one piece. It's my mother's birthday today and like every year I'm sure they're throwing her a big bash at the clubhouse.  
>I cut my lights off once I get into town and take the back roads. I park in the alley across the street from Teller-Morrow and sure as shit there's a party going on. Couple guys in the ring, the SOA pit blazing in the background and my Mom and Dad in the middle of everything while Aunt Gemma brings her out a cake. She tries to run away but Jax catches her and drags her back to blow out the candle. I can hear them all laughing from here. They're happy. Though I'm sure if Gemma put more than one candle on that cake she would've got cursed out by her little sister in front of the whole club.<p>

I chuckle under my breath and jump a little when my cell phone goes off. Picking it up I answer, "Hello" still watching my parents.

"MERC! You gotta you gotta," Jasper yells at me incoherently.

"What hold on a minute Jazz slow down and talk to me".

"She's not here she's gone they took her".

"Who? They took who?"

"Alice, they took her. I hitched a ride with Carlisle since Alice always stays with her mother when we're gone. When we got to the house, Esme was tied up and beaten. We couldn't find Alice anywhere. Carlisle finally got Esme to come around and she said that they took Alice. Esme said they wore masks but before they left one of the guys told her, "La Revedere" before punching her in the face."

"Holy shit isn't that" I ask not even finishing.

"Yeah, the Romanians" Jasper says.

"Okay look round the crew up, tell them we meet in London and figure out a plan. Let me speak to Carlisle." He mumbles "ok" and I can hear him fumbling with the phone.

"Carlisle look you're not going with us." He starts shouting and screaming at me through the phone.

"She's your daughter you're too close to this" more cussing, "Yes I know but Jasper's only going because I know there is no way in hell I can leave him out of this plus someone has to stay with Esme. I need you to call the superiors and tell them what's going on. Then I want you to take Esme and go to the Isle. Once we get Alice, and we will, we'll all meet you there. This is not a suggestion." I tell him.

"Merc" he sighs and I can tell he's on the verge of tears.

"I know. I promise you I'll kill them all". I say meaning every word. "Now do what I said". I hang up and call Edward. I tell him what's going on and that I can be in Chicago by tomorrow afternoon and then we'll take his family's private jet to London. I call Jasper back and tell him to get his ass to Chicago.

When I land back in Chicago, Edward is waiting for me and Jasper at the airport. We ride to the Chicago Executive Airport where I notice those guys from yesterday getting out of a car.

"Merc, Jazz this is my uncle, Viktor Putlova and his son James." Edward says introducing us.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for letting us use your jet." I say shaking both of their hands.

"No problem, Edward here says you guys are like his second family, so when in need." James says eyeing me up and down.

"You guys be careful I want my nephew back in one piece" Viktor says in a heavy Russian accent.

"I always am Dyadya Viktor" Edwards says as we board the plane.

"I didn't know you were Russian, Edward" Jazz comments.

"Yeah" is all the answer we receive as Edward goes to tell the pilot we're ready to leave. We land at Biggin Hill Airport in London eight hours later.

Edward is on his phone, "Just talked to Emmett. Their flight just landed so I gave them the address and they'll be here in twenty".

"Okay now we need a plan. Edward, tell your pilots they can leave. Get them a ticket back stateside. We can have Rose fly now that she's in town". I tell him.

Just as the pilots gather their things and exit the plane a taxi shows up with Rose and Emmett. Rose high tails it out of the cab and runs to Jazz giving him a hug and whispering what I can only guess are words of encouragement. Emmett gets their luggage out of the trunk and pays the cabbie. We all then board the plane and wait for it to be refueled.

"So what's the plan" Emmett asks.

"Well we know from Esme that the people who came in the house were Romanian. Why and how did they get any information on Carlisle and what other info did they receive?" I question.

"Doesn't matter now. All we know for sure is that their base of operations is in Hunedoara, Romania and we need to get there yesterday. There's no telling what they're doing to Alice." Rose says with her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay I have a warehouse at our disposal from some connections with my family that we can use. Its in Craiova, Romania." Edward states, "and it'll have all the equipment we need".

"Alright, Rose think you can get us into Romania undetected?" I ask.

"You shouldn't even need to ask. Edward I hope your uncle doesn't care that I'll be taking out the planes FDR and CVR." She says grabbing some tools from her luggage.

"I don't think he'll mind" Edward laughs.

Three hours later finds us in an underground warehouse directly below the Fratii Buzesti National College. It's awesome we have everything we need and free reign over all the weapons thanks to some negotiating by Edward. We gear up and Jazz puts a layout of Vladimir and Stefan's castle on the table. He points out all the weakest points and those will be our points of entrance.

It's a four hour flight from Craiova to Hunedoara, Romania.

"Okay we'll need to split up. Edward, Jazz, and Emmett will go together and Rose you'll be with me. Jazz you guys can take the castle from the bottom up and Rose and I will scale the side and work our way down from the top floors." I say.

"Sounds good but we'll need a pilot if Rose is going in with us". Emmett says.

"Edward" I say intentions clear.

"On it". He says speaking with one of the head guys here.

I look around at the team and ask, "guys, how do you feel about jumping out of an airplane"?

As night falls we all put on our black tactical gear, pack our bags with our tools and weapons then put on our parachutes. We board the plane with the pilot Edward got for us named Paval.

After we parachute into a ravine outside of Hunedoara Castle me and Rose nod our heads towards the guys and scale up the rear wall of the castle. We jump over the railing landing right beside the tower.

"this looks just like Hogwarts" I hear Rose mumble under her breath.

"I know right" I reply with a smirk, "Okay lets walk the floor. Rose?" I call her to look at me, "kill everything that isn't Alice or the guys". She gives me a nod and we make our way around the floor. This castle is fucking huge but I'm surprised that we've not seen anyone. Ten minutes in we clear the floor having found nothing and then we find a couple of bodies on the stairs as the guys come running up.

"What the shit guys, how come they're not here?" I ask looking around at everyone.

"I don't know we only found those guys on the floor." Emmett answers just as we get a transmission on our throat mics.

"Guys, looks like there's some activity coming out of a hidden cave, in the bottom of the ravine. Umm there's a convoy moving fast northeast of your positions" Paval tells us.

"Lets go" Jasper yells running off towards the bottom of the castle.

"Paval, follow them and scout ahead to see if there's anything you can do to stall them" I say running behind the crew.

We finally make it into the dungeon and find a chamber like garage filled with different cars.

"Okay lets take the two sports cars. Edward leads with the guys then Rose and I will follow" I yell.

"These aren't our cars so no need to be slow there Grandma" Rose jokes with Edward.

We follow the path Paval tells us to hoping to catch up with the convoy.

"Paval do you have anything?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm about five miles ahead of our friends there and looks like there's a bridge they have to cross to get to any other roads. What do you want me to do?"

"Use the RPG's in the back and take out the bridge. That will force them to backtrack and lead them straight to us. Guys, lets set up a trap." Edward pulls to the right side of the road while Rose pull left. We hide the cars in the brush and take our positions.

We see the convoy heading our way fast."NOW!" I yell. Then it's a rainfall of bullets as we take out the tires of the trucks first, then drivers. I see Stefan jump out and take off on foot. "Edward, Stefan's getting away going southwest of your position get him and I'll cover you". I yell then the shitstorm really begins as guys pile out of the military type trucks with guns going off everywhere.

"Don't shoot through the trucks, only take clear shots we don't know which car she's in" Jasper yells. After we've shot everyone, "Go around and give kill shots if necessary. All these guys are already dead let's keep'em that way. Jasper," I begin just as Vladimir jumps out with Alice in front of him with a gun pointed to her head. We all pull up and aim our guns on him instantly.

"Let her go Vladimir. She's not apart of this" I tell him.

"Shut up, where's my brother?" He screams.

"Edward went to get him. You remember how much fun I had with him last time? I guess those bones must've healed because he ran outta here pretty quick, no trace of a limp" I say dodging towards my left because I knew he'd try and shoot me.

"You crazy bitch, this is your entire fault. We wouldn't have gotten Carlisle's daughter if it wasn't for you." Vladimir replies.

"Awe Vladie, you didn't like when I sent his dick in the mail? I was just returning it to the owner I thought you'd appreciate it. Now that could've been avoided if you had given us the information we wanted in the first place. If you let Alice go I won't give you the same treatment. I promise, look I'll even throw my gun away" I tell him in a sickly sweet voice that makes me want to throw up.

"Okay yeah put your gun down and I'll let her go" He says. I put my gun down and kick it away from me.

"Put your hands behind your back and assume the fucking position you stupid bitch" He sneers. I put my hands behind my back amidst shouts from my team, "what the hell Merc," " No" and my favorite "You crazy bitch we have him surrounded". They don't know and probably can't see what I'm about to do but once I get my hands behind my back I can feel the handle of my eight inch throwing knives. I get a grip on one of them and, "hey Vladie" I say.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

I choose to ignore him, "Look Vladie, it's okay you hiding behind a defenseless little woman while you kill me. I don't blame you I wouldn't want to go against the awesomeness that is me either we all know you couldn't beat me fair" I taunt.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! STEFAN! STEFAN!" He yells for his brother. Just then Edward comes from behind a tree momentarily distracting everyone and I take my chance. I throw my knife just as Vladimir turns his head to the right looking at his brother. It lands in his neck the same time I hear a gasp from Alice.

"DON'T LOOK ALICE!" Jasper yells running to her.

Vladimir drops to his knees feeling his neck where the knife is. I run towards him grasping the knife and whisper, "I really hate that I couldn't make this trip more memorable for you but at least I'll have your brother to look forward too. I believe there's more information I'll need from him." His eyes go wide and he tries to pull my hands from his neck without purchase. I take the knife and twist it slowly and his blood squirts out onto the side of my face. I take immense pleasure as his face changes colors and blood oozes out of his nose, ears, mouth, and eyes. I watch the life leave his eyes and I'm satisfied.

I get up and turn around to Alice sobbing in Jaspers arms with Rose looking on close by and Emmett wrapped around her. Edward has Stefan on his knees hands tied.

"What do we do with this one"? Edward has.

"We will take him to the Isle so I can have some fun" I say watching Stefan cringe. "Lets get the hell outta here" I hear Emmett say.

Two days later finds us on Isle Esme. We've debriefed Carlisle and had medical professionals from Brazil check on Alice and Esme. I've let Stefan eat only once since he's been in our custody in preparation for what will happen later today. We've learned that Alice was almost raped by Vladimir but he received a call from someone and never came back to the cell they were keeping her in.

We've put Stefan in the bomb shelter Carlisle had installed on the island. I open the door and walk through. Stefan is tied down and restrained on a table in the middle of the room. I go up to him, "How you doing Stefan?" I ask and am met with loud screams and curse words.

"No one will hear you. We're on Isle Esme, it's an island that Carlisle bought for his wife and it's uncharted. He built this lovely bomb shelter and had some of my equipment shipped in. This table is used by medical examnier's when they perform autopsies. I think I'll be putting it to good use if you don't give me what I want".

"You psycho bitch you don't have the stomach for that shit." He screams.

"Oh yes I do and you've had first hand experience. How soon you've forgotten. Anyway, lets get to the exciting part. I have some questions and you will answer them all". I say.

"Like hell your going to kill me anyway why would I answer your questions?" He replies back.

"Your right, I am going to kill you. The only thing you have control of is how long I drag it out. I can kill you quickly or I can do it nice and slow. Which do you prefer?" I ask and am met with him spitting in my face. I calmly wipe my face and walk over to my table of tools. I put on some thick gloves and take out a belt line with six inches of barbed wire on one side and then begin whipping him. After five strikes to his legs I let up, "Who gave you information on my team?"

"I don't know, I don't know I swear vă rog vă rog!" He pleads.

"Please Please", I mock "please what? Where those the words that Alice said before your brother almost raped her?"

"I had nothing to do with that please you have to believe me"

"I just don't think it's possible for you to be as dumb as you look" I grab a sledge hammer and bring it down hard on his right knee and we both hear the bones crack and give way under the incredible pressure. I let him get his screams out and only when it turns to crying do I ask again, "Who gave you the information"?

"It it was yyyour bboss. I ca can't remember his name. It was Italian" he finally answers. I grab his chin and look directly into his eyes, "What was his name"

"Va Va Volturi that was it his name was Volturi". He says. What the fuck?

"Why? Why would he give you that information? What else did he give you! What else!" I say getting panicked.

"Nu no nothing I swear. Dau cuvîntul meu." He says quickly. Shit, thank god. Why would Aro give out info on our team? What did he have to gain? I pace around thinking completely forgetting about Stefan until he pipes up.

"What are you going to do? With me, whats goi" He tries to finish. I pull out my Desert Eagle Mark XIX and shoot him twice in the head and make my way upstairs.

I make it to the main house on the island to fill the guys in. Also, I need to tell Edward to get rid of the body. I would normally call a cleaner but this island is uncharted and needs to stay that way.

"Why would Aro sell us out? Do you think Stefan was telling the truth?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes I do". I reply

"How can you be sure"? Jasper demands.

"Because I tortured him with barbed wire and a sledgehammer. He had no time to think about anything but the truth with the kind of pain he was dealing with." I respond in the same tone.

"I think we should wait it out. At least until we see how Aro is going to play this, we don't know what direction he's heading in. We're flying blind here". Carlisle instructs us.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**PRESENT**

"Two weeks later Aro gave us a mission through one of his subordinates. Fucker didn't even have the balls to call Carlisle himself. Anyway it was some bullshit mission that ended in us killing some Hungarian Nationalists." I finish telling Kip and then notice that I've gained the attention of all the guys.

"Why would you even accept doing the mission if you knew this Aro character was dirty"? Juice asks.

"We were damned either way. If we had refused we would be disobeying a direct command but since all of our missions aren't documented anyway we couldn't prove that Aro gave us the wrong targets to kill."

"Shit Merc I didn't know you were in that deep." Jax says.

"I didn't want you too". I reply.

"Well boys I think we've had enough of story time. Let's get to bed." Uncle Clay says officially ending this meeting. He messes my hair and heads back to the room he has in the clubhouse.

Dad walks up to me and places a kiss on my forehead before he leaves the clubhouse. I follow him out and watch him jump on his bike taking off for a ride. Jax and Opie come give me a hug before heading home themselves. I know Opie's going home to Donna but I can't help but wonder if Jax is going to Tara's.

Happy nudges my elbow, "Ready to head home"?

"Yeah, I am" I reply as we head toward his bike.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY AMERICAN READERS! Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long but I had to do a LOT of research. Anyways as always READ & REVIEW!**


	12. Cén Fáth Nach Mbeadh Liom a Bheith?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and everything belongs to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer. You can sue me but you won't get much. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 12-Why wouldn't I be? 

I woke up the next morning lying in my bed. I stretched and rolled over to find a pair of jet black eyes watching me intensely.

"I'm getting tired of finding you in my house uninvited. Why are you here? Don't you have shit to do"? I asked him closing my eyes.

He pointedly ignores my attitude. "I do just wanted to make sure you were good before I left" He says. Well that's weird.

"Why wouldn't I be"? I ask.

"You've been through a lot of shit. Course that was voluntary on your part but don't make what you've done any less difficult."

"What are you a shrink"

"Nope but you know I've done a lot of shit and will continue doing it happily. I know there's a lot more shit you've done that you haven't told anyone, not even your "team". I love my brothers, my family but there's a lot of things I've done for them and the club that I haven't told anyone about".

He's certainly got my attention now "Why not"?

"Because it's my burden to carry I knew that when I started doing it. I'm pretty sure our burdens have a lot in common."

"And your fucking point" I say defensively. I don't like anybody in my shit. I have no qualms about any of the things I've done and I don't regret them.

"is that I have ears if you ever want to make use of them" he says getting up and seeing his self out of my house.

"Uuurgghh" who the fuck does he think he is. I don't need his help. I take a shower, pick out a t-shirt that says "Warning: If Zombies Are Chasing Us I'm Tripping You" cause that's how i feel and throw on some low riders that show off my new tat. Deciding to have some me time I go to the diner for breakfast.

"Hey Harlie, how you been?" Lauren, the waitress, asks.

"Been doing good, how are your grandkids"? I ask. This lady is an institution she's as old as Charming itself but still alive, kicking, and showing off the few curves that haven't went south.

"Grating my damn nerves, but apparently I still love them" she responds. "What can I get for ya"

Before I get a chance to respond I get an unwelcomed intruder, "sourdough french toast, sausage links, and black coffee. Did I get that right Merc?" he says my name like it tastes weird guess he still can't get used to it.

"Yeah you did, seems you have a good memory cop"

"I still have a lot of good things" he says whipping out that stupid grin. "Miss Lauren can I get the same with a side of scrambled eggs please?" He orders taking a seat.

"Hale, what do you want"

"Just having some breakfast with an old friend"

"We are hardly old friends, so cut the shit Captain America"

He points a finger down on the table emphasizing what he's about to say, "I'm keeping an eye on you. I don't care who owns this town they don't own me and never will."

"I distinctly remember hearing that same spiel when we were in high school when you turned down the chance to prospect for the club. Why do you feel the need to remind me and more importantly why are you telling **me** this" I ask we both know who that threat is really directed towards.

"Well seems Kyle Hobart was dropped off at St. Thomas with some serious burns on his back. For one reason or another he doesn't seem to recall what happened. Just thought I'd put the word out that I'm looking into it".

"You always are and if my memory serves correct you haven't come up with anything since you've been wearing that badge so I'm not worried"

"Yet. You're not worried yet." And before he gets the chance to go on Lauren brings out our food. I dig in without a care in the world. Hale couldn't close a case in Charming if SAMCRO gave him pictures of everything they did.

"You're just going to sit there and eat" He asks incredulously.

"Hells yeah" I say in a slightly high pitched voice "I'm hungry and I came here to eat so that's what I'm going to do. Your little bi-weekly threat against the club does not scare me" He actually laughs at that seems I've broken down that tough cop shell of his. We spend the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. A half hour later I pay my bill and head to St. Thomas.

I see Tara in her scrubs checking over a patient's file and decide to go play nice.

"Hey Tar, you been doing ok"

She turns and sizes me up, "Ye-yeah I'm okay. Are you" she asks with an arched eyebrow.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that" I ask responding narrowed eyes.

"Heard you laid some pretty heavy shit on the table." I'd ask her who squealed but I'm pretty sure I already know who.

"I heard you had a restraining order on a certain ATF agent" She immediately shuts down and tries to walk away. I follow her into the doctor's lounge and grab her arm turning her around, "You ready to give me the whole story"

"Yeah, I will if you give me yours". I nod my head and give her a look that says you first.

"Well long story short I dated him, he became" she shakes her head a little looking for the right word, "possessive, violent, and then he started to stalk me. I got a restraining order against him but that really doesn't mean anything when he's the law or otherwise. I went through three precincts before they even gave me that. Then I hear about my dad and figure it's time to come home. You?"

I shake my head, "So he just became violent all of the sudden?"

She shifts her weight and places one hand on her hip, "What do you know"

"I know that a man, who works for the ATF is, at a basic level very controlled so during the course of your relationship he had to have some tendencies that were unhealthy for him to do what he did. I'm guessing that something big happened between you two, he didn't like it and that was the proverbial straw. Don't get me wrong I'm not placing blame on you I just happen to think that there's more to that story."

"what are you a got damn profiler. Look if I tell yo" She starts and I wave a hand to dismiss her.

"I have experience keeping secrets yours are safe"

"I got pregnant, had an abortion and he didn't like it as you say. He snapped. I just couldn't see myself having a kid that wasn't" She trails off looking at me sideways, no need to finish when we both know what she was going to say.

"Who else knows about him?"

"Jax, Hale, and now you"

"Hale, why'd you tell him"

"Just asked a couple questions and he figured it out"

"Well alright, hey do me a favor and make sure you keep that present you got from my Aunt on you? All times okay." I direct her and head out.

"Hey! does this mean we're good" she asks waving a finger between me and her.

"Not yet, but we're gettin there" I say walking out the door without a backwards glance and bump into Hale on my way out.

"Twice in one day can't get any better than that" he says looking me up and down. I roll my eyes and move to go and he puts a hand on my stomach to delay me, "hey you might want to stay for this too." I scrunch my brows in confusion.

He walks toward the couch, "Just got a visit from Jax. Tara, how come you didn't tell me it was Kohn?"

She looks up at me and then back to Hale, "Sorry I just…I…I didn't think you could do anything"

"Well I just got off the phone with his superiors; they didn't even know he was here. He's not on any official assignment like he's been telling everyone. Tara, he's here for you." He pauses to let that sink in. I can tell Tara's about to hyperventilate and before I get a chance to say anything Hale continues, "look I promise you nothing is going to happen." On that note I walk out and leave them to it. I'm driving on main when I see Kohn going into the barber shop. I decide to stop and have words with him.

"Harlie Morrow is that you"? the barber says.

"Glad to see my name still precedes me. Hey Floyd how are you"? I ask giving him a hug.

"I'm doing well, you know the last time I saw you your dad still had a sissy bar on the back of his bike with your name on it." He says laughing going back to his customer in the chair.

"Well that was back when my dad could do no wrong"

The ugly cocksucker decides I've given him the perfect in, "Well Miss Morrow my sources say he's always been doing wrong. Him _and_ his little club"

I'm gonna enjoy this, "You wanna know what mine say"

"Next" Floyd says and Kohn gets up to go in the chair.

Kohn fidgets with his head to the side unsure of what I'm about to say but manages to mask what he's feeling pretty quickly. If I wasn't who I am I probably wouldn't have caught that, "Go ahead Miss Morrow, indulge me"

"I don't think you'd want me to what with all the _kiddies_ here" the right side of my mouth lifts up as I smirk smugly "shame what happened to yours" I can see the exact second he loses it. He flies out of his chair and wraps his hands around my throat slamming me back into the wall whilst the whole shop clears out.

"What'd she say? Huh? What'd that murderer tell you" Damn, I didn't think he would be this fucking crazy.

"She told me how devastated she was when she found out she was pregnant. Knowing who you are I'd be too. I don't blame her. If I got pregnant by you I'd do the same thing I don't care if I had to I'd cut myself open and rip that _fetus_ outta me" I prod him.

"BABY!IT WAS A BABY!" he slams the wall behind my ear. I raise my arm bringing my elbow down hard on his arms and back hand him.

He's shocked out of his crazy stupor long enough to look at me and take a swing. He misses and I give him a right cross that lands him on the other side of the shop. Jax and Floyd run back in. I instruct Floyd to call Charming P.D. as Jax proceeds to yell at Kohn about staying away from him, Tara, and me.

Kohn digs out a pocket knife and stabs Jax in the leg. Jax doesn't even feel it; he has enough strength to put him through the shop window effectively ending the fight.

"What the hell did you think you were doing"?

"Shut up and sit down til the medics get here, Jax" I yell guiding him to one of the barber chairs. "I was doing what needed to be done in order to get his crazy ass out of town and maybe even pull some money for the club. Trust me Kohn couldn't do anything I didn't want him to"

"Good that asshole needs to be gone like yesterday. You know that sick fuck pissed in and trashed Abel's nursery". He whisper's angrily.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Deputy dog shows up with that Stahl bitch.

"A bit of an altercation. I was having a conversation with the Agent over there and all of the sudden he snaps and comes at me." I tell him.

He steps in my face and Jax puts an arm out pushing Hale back. He gives Jax a pointed look "Is that all?"

"Yes, that and when Jax tried to help get him off me he stabbed him in the leg." I turn slightly and direct my next comments to the bitch, "You know with you being an Agent and all I would think that you had to know that Kohn wasn't supposed to be here. Then he lies about being on assignment, using man hours to keep his little obsession going.." I trail off.

Stahl shifts her weight and arches her brow, "What are you trying to say"?

"I think you know"

"Chicago bureau of ATF will be contacting you shortly I'm sure"

"Nah, I think they might want to go through our people. Rosen and his associates they'll take the call. Now Deputy Hale, I'm sure your gonna need some pictures of my neck and Jax's assault injuries. So why don't we get to it". I finish completely satisfied with myself.

After all is said and done Jax and I roll up to TM to tell everyone what's happened and get a call into Rosen.

"Damn Merc, that was beautiful but you might want to throw on that jacket you got in the car if you don't want my mother fawning all over you."

"Awww shit thanks man" I say grabbing my leather jacket and zipping it up to cover the bruises.

Aunt Gemma comes rushing out of the office and grabs me in a hug. She pulls back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"Lets just say Unser has a big mouth and a radio with police frequency" She says giving me a pointed look.

"GUYS CHURCH NOW" My Uncle yells across the lot. "YOU TOO MERC" he says before waltzing back into the clubhouse.

"Guess he's gonna ask you to recite the story in front of the club. Don't worry he just wants the info." She says fidgeting no woman has ever been allowed into church guess that makes me special. They probably didn't inform her or my mother about what I told them last night. I know that would have required a visit.

I told my Dad, Uncle, and the rest of the guys what happened then Jax filled them in on his end.

"What are you playing at little girl?" Dad asks.

"Well it all just happened sorta last minute. Frankly, I was just entertaining myself by pissing him off but after he lounged at me I had an idea".

"You didn't think you shoulda had one before then darling" Chibs says as the table erupts in laughter.

"Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted,"

"You love me" he shouts back but I take the high road of flipping him the bird and continuing with my story.

"I figured that if I could get him to really snap then he could dig his own grave. They took pictures of my bruises an…."

"BRUISES"

"WHAT FUCKING BRUISES"

"SHOW ME"

"I WANT TO SEE'EM"

I take off my jacket choosing not to fight a losing battle and show them the bruises around my neck.

"Shit Merc, did that hurt"? Juice asks.

"Don't worry I've had worse" I say nonchalantly.

"Yea cause that statement alone puts my mind at ease." Dad replies sarcastically.

"Continue with the story baby girl". Uncle Clay says getting the meeting back on track.

"Long story short we get at least one ATF agent out of town and bleed them for hush money in the process. I mean it's got to be bad P.R. for them if the story gets out that they've harmed "little ole' innocent me" for absolutely nothing."

"We don't need that kind of press shining a light on anything going on in Charming" Clay says.

"Which is why we take the hush money and Merc here stops putting herself in danger" My Dad states.

"Okay, Bobby call Rosen let him know what's going on. Meeting adjourned".

Dad walks up to me with a sigh leaving his lips, "Daughter"

"Father" I say in the same tone.

"You know you're gonna make me go gray before my time"

"You're already gray old man"

"I'm offended this is salt and pepper get it right please" We share a laugh before he asks, " Can you just cut out the drama for now"

"yeah, I'm pretty sure the club will give you all you can stand in about a day or two anyway"

"Real funny. I'm going home to your beautiful mother and just so you know neither her nor your Aunt know about your past." he says giving me a hug and a kiss to my forehead. "Prospect, follow my girl here make sure she gets home okay"

I'm a Navy SEAL and he still thinks I need a escort to go home some things never change.

**Sorry it took so long I had a serious case of writer's block. I'm not too happy with this chapter but promise the next one will be great. Also, Happy will be coming back from wherever I sent him so more interaction with him and Bella is inevitable. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	13. An dá Cosa I

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and everything belongs to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer. You can sue me but you won't get much. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 13-Both Feet In**

I woke up at the ass crack of dawn with a horrible case of insomnia. I looked in my nightstand lifted the false bottom and got out a little bag of joy. I rolled up a blunt and then went to smoke it on the balcony of my house. I need a long term plan of what I'm going to do. I can't just stay in this limbo. The psychic's connection must be well in effect because she chooses that exact moment to call me.

I pick up my ringing phone, "Hello"

"Harlie" she yells in a sing song voice. "I can't believe that you're up and that you actually picked up the phone."  
>"Well you are a self-proclaimed psychic aren't ya"?<p>

"Yeah, I guess so but I can't predict everything can I?" Her voice leaves it's cheerful state.

"How have you been coping"?

"Honestly, I'm okay just still so surprised it happened in the first place. I think Mom got the worst of it though; all I got was a stressful, exhausting trip halfway across the world. I think it'd be better if we weren't in the same place it happened but you know how Pappy is." She laughs as she mentions her grandfather with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah I think everyone on the west coast knows how Pappy is. How is he" Old fucker has been living in Forks since he was still a hope sitting in his fathers ball sac, his words not mine.

"Oh you know same ole same ole, but I think he's taking the fact that I was taken as his responsibility."

"That's not his fault, I mean my God the man's almost in his eighties. He wouldn't have been able to do anything other than get himself hurt too."

"I know and we've told him that but anyway how have you been Harlie"?

"I'm good just a little restless" She snorts. "Okay a lot restless. I need something to do. I had a routine when we were still SEALs. Now it's just I'm living the life of a kept woman kinda but I'm the one keeping my damn self. How pathetic is that?"

"Not pathetic at all. You know we've had to rely on Pappy for most of our entertainment and routine. I'm not supposed to know this, because Jasper thinks I can't handle it, but whatever, my Dad and him have both been having trouble finding work. I mean we're far from destitute but when men like them have nothing to do with themselves they get "restless" too."

"Wait, I'm confused why would they have trouble finding work?" I ask.

"Because you guys don't exist anymore" She stammers out.

"Yeah but our school records, degrees, and certificates should all be fine or at least made up"

"Aw shit"

"What! Come on, Alice don't pick now to be speechless"

"I figured you knew, but we had Emmett check it out just to be sure. Aro cleared everyone's records, the fake back-story; all of it. You don't have any kind of identity except for the ones your carrying on now."

He must have just did that because I was able to buy a house in my name. "That fucker took Carlisle's medical degree" I whisper under my breath.

"Jasper's degree and certification also. Harlie, my Dad's not even legally married to my Mom anymore." What the hell? That fucker, poor Esme.

"Can't they get someone to make something up for them"? I mean fake birth certificates and drivers licenses isn't exactly a new art.

"They could but figured in the long run that it would be better not to exist. Not existing means no arrest records ever, its easy to disappear when needed." Yeah I guess I could see that side of it.

"Hey Harlie, look back to the original reason I called"

I'm suspicious and alarms are blaring and not just because of the awesome ganja,"Oh yeah okay go ahead"

"Umm I was wondering or trying to actually get the whole team together. You guys all work so good together maybe if we have a reunion of sorts we could help each other out."

"Really, well I'm not opposed to that. Where at and who have you called?"

"Oh well technically everyone, now…that..I…have..youonthephone."

I chuckled, "so I'm the only holdout. I'm guessing everyone will be in Forks in roughly 48 hours."

"Yay, I'm so glad you agreed. I'll just go tell my Dad. Pappy is going to be so excited when he sees you, Mom too. Oh by the by . Love you see you soon! Bye" She finishes in one breath and hangs up.

I love Alice but she is seriously fucked in the head or hopped up on too many uppers because there is no way in HELL I'm sharing a room with that fucker. I'd just end up torturing him literally. My phone rings again.

"WHAT"! I yell seriously agitated.

"Watch your fucking tone, I'm pretty sure that wasn't directed at me but still" the voice chides me.

"Sorry Dad, whats going on" Why is he calling me so early? I turn around looking for my clock and notice the time is pushing towards 11am. So the ganja has taken my buzz, which I'm pissed about, and transformed it into a time machine because I distinctly remember waking up at around 5.

"There's been some recent discoveries and you need to be made aware of what's happened"

"Awe shit, what now"?

"Lowell, he…had a relapse"

"The fuck man is he alright? Where's he at St. Thomas?"

My father takes a deep breath, "No."

"I'd ask but I'm afraid of the answer."

"He said he didn't need us and that he wanted to go away." Translation, it was something with the club that made Lowell have to _go_ away.

"Is that all"

"That you need to know, yes. Oh, your Mom is having a family dinner tonight since we haven't had one in awhile make sure you're there."

"Alright, I'll see you then"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye Dad" I say hanging up the phone. I decide to wear a deep blue sequined tank with a sheer back and some flare leg jeans. I pick out some dark grey wedge heels to match and I'm off to the grocery store.

Going down the aisles of Commerce Produce & Deli, I grab some stalks of broccoli, rice, whipping cream, and cheese for my broccoli casserole. It's sad that the only way to get grown men to eat veggies is to drown it in sauce or cheese. I grab five six-packs of steak and some tofu looking shit that Kip will have to cook himself if he wants to eat. I then grab some cake flour, sugar, eggs, a can of 7up, and some salted sweet butter for the 7up pound cake I'm famous for. I'm pretty sure the boys expect it so I grab enough to make two. I know my mother has the rest of the ingredients at her house. Then I head to the liquor aisle and grab three cases of beer and a bottle of Bailey's Caramel Irish Crème and some 80 proof coffee flavored schnapps for me and the ladies.

As I go to the check-out line I notice Donna having a bit of trouble with her bankcard. She rushes out of the store clearly embarrassed leaving her groceries at the counter. I tell the guy to add them to my order and I get to skip a couple people in line so they won't have to restock what she's left. I pay for everything and when I go outside I notice she's already left. So I head to her and Opie's house on Florita Ave.

She can hear my car pull up and comes outside at the noise.

"Hey Harlie, what are you doing here" she asks with her arms folded over her chest.

"Making a delivery. You forgot something at the grocer"

"I don't remember signing up for Meals on Wheels. I don't need your charity." Yea, she might be willing to go without but I doubt her kids are.

"This is family taking care of family who don't know how to ask for help when they need it."

"Sounds like charity"

"Sounds like you letting your pride get in the way of feeding your kids. Now are you just gonna stand there yelling at me across the lawn like we're white trash or are you gonna help me unload these damn groceries?" She thinks on it for a minute before coming over to the trunk of my car.

"Harlie, we don't need all of this? I can't take it. I won't"

"Well good cause I'm not offering. Those six bags over there are yours" I say grabbing three and leaving the others for her to carry. I close the trunk and we walk into her house.

"Why do you need so much food"?

"Mom's having a family dinner. You're all invited". I tell her as I help put away the groceries.

"I…I don't know Harlie" She sighs.

Seems like this is going to be a struggle, "Donna, when are you going to let that grudge your holding go. It's not doing you one bit of good. You are hurting yourself, your kids, and your husband. If he keeps hesitating he's gonna get himself killed. He can't just have one foot in."

"Harlie, its not that easy. I spent five years waiting on him to get out of jail"

"Yeah so did he and so did we. Opie's my brother and I love him. You're my sister and I love you too despite how stubborn you're acting."

She snorts, "You're not really one to talk you know. Have you had this talk with Tara yet"?

"I've had a couple talks with her but not this one, not yet"

"Why not? Why me and not her"?

"Because Tara's old man is currently married and is going to be the next Prez. She has to find her own way. I need to see if she's strong enough to handle club life and not run away again. You on the other hand have already survived a lot that the club has thrown at you. Plus, your already family. You didn't leave Opie when he needed you to take care of his family when he got put up; you didn't run away. What you are doing though has it's own consequences"

"You keep saying I'm your family. You left too, Harlie!"

"When I tried to come around you wouldn't open the door! You treated me the same as the guys like it was my fault he got put up. I waited a year for you to come around. You were never going to be ready to come back until Opie could come back with you. NEWSFLASH BITCH HE'S BACK" I screech at her. "You had to be a husband and father when all you should have been was a wife and mother. I get that, Opie gets that. Now he's back so let him do his job. Let him be a man and trust him to take care of his family. If you take that away he won't have anything left." I move towards the door. "Family might not always like each other at times but we love each other always. I have to go I don't want the meat to spoil. The dinner's at 7 but you know all the women and kids will be there beforehand to help. I hope I see you there." I jump in my car and take off.

I pull up in my parents circular drive and park so as to hopefully not get blocked in. Hopefully. I grab some bags and then head in the house towards the kitchen.

"Hey Ma" I say setting the bags down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Aunt Gemma walks in with more bags from my car.

"When did you get here" I ask giving her the customary hug and kiss too.

"Just did baby. I walked over when I heard that loud ass car of yours".

I place a hand on my chest and gasp, "I'm hurt. I would request that you refrain from talking about my baby like that. I don't talk about yours so please leave mine alone."

"Liar, you do talk about Jax like that."

I drop the poorly attempted façade, "Well not behind his back and he ain't no baby." We both turn around to Mom taking ingredients out. I look at her suspiciously, "Are you trying to cook".

"Ha Ha Ha. I have Grandma Morrow's recipes out thank you very much. I might not be able to freehand like you two fancy pansies but I can follow a damned recipe." She says as if I've hurt her feelings. "Now hurry up and help me get my dishes out of the way before those two croweaters show up. I don't want them thinking I can't cook and then they start talking shit. I'll have to chance breaking my good china upside their heads and that won't be a good look for anyone." We get to work and at about five o'clock the croweaters that show up with Bobby and Tig. Mom puts them straight to work having already finished her dishes now she's just supervising making sure they don't tear her kitchen up.

Twenty minutes later finds Kenny and Ellie come running through the house.

"Hey hey, what do you say"? My mother reprimands them.

"Hi, Auntie Nee" they reply giving my mother and Aunt a hug. Then they come give me one and run outside to the back remembering that there's a couple swings out back. My mother put out there in hopes of her future grandkids.

I see Donna round the corner and speak to Mom and Aunt Gemma. She then stands with her arms crossed around her chest under the threshold to the kitchen. My lip turns up in a silent challenge as I turn around and continue what I'm doing. I hear her sigh then her head finds my left shoulder and her arm finds the right.

"I'm here. Really. Both feet in, Merc. Both feet in." she answers. I turn around and give her a hug.

"I'm glad you're back" I say.

"Me too. Now scoot over and let me start prepping those steaks." Donna says. We both jump in as if time has done nothing to our relationship. It's a great feeling to have your best friend back right beside you. Now, we just need the other one to get her shit together.

A couple hours later and we hear the roar of Harley's coming up the street. The boys come in and Opie see's his kids in the backyard through the patio door. He then sees me and Donna joking and kidding around; comes straight over and plants a kiss on her in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey hey lets keep this PG-13 kiddies" Piney says laughing happily as he sees his family coming back into the fold.

"They never could the evidence is outside on the swings." I say laughing and get a punch to the shoulder which I dismiss.

"That is supposed to hurt, you know" Opie says with a smile.

"Um….ow…that..really..hurt."

"That does nothing for my male ego"

"Well sarcasm is one of the services I offer on a daily basis."

"One of the ones she doesn't is stroking egos, besides I'm pretty sure you're gonna be doing something along the lines of that with Donna later on tonight" Jax says making Donna blush.

"Hey Ashe, come get these steaks and put them on the grill. Kip your tofu shit's in here. Come cook it if you want to eat" My mother yells through the house.

"Who needs beer" I ask and all the men shout in the affirmative. I grab four and bring them to the guys on the patio.

"Thanks, Merc" Juice replies as well do the rest of them.

"Hey Merc, sit down and let's play a round of that card game you love so much. Nobody wants to play unless you're here". Bobby says.

"Alright you have a deck" I ask. "Okay who wants to play Speed with the reigning champion".

"I'll go first" Jax replies walking over to the patio table.

"Well sit on down and prepare to get that ass whooped" We play three games each with me winning. This last hand has me worried.

We've drawn a crowd. Jax is down to one card and I have seven. I put one down and he does nothing. He's waiting on a specific card and all I can do is hope I don't lay it down. I pick up another card and place two down. I have two left and can do nothing but then I pick up my last card and see it's a joker, which is a free card, and place all three cards down.

"SPEED" I yell triumphantly. I run around the table doing a victory dance. I jump up and down yelling "who's the baddest" yeah that's right I did it.

"CHEATER"

"AWE POOR BABY MAD. Cause he lost yet again. One day you gone learn boy" I brush the dirt off my shoulder.

"Oh my god where did this ghetto version of you come from" Juice asks.

"I don't know it kinda just happens cause I'm awesome like that. Anyway did you embarrass yourself at all today, I need something else to laugh at."

"Nah sorry to disappoint you"

"Yeah well you should be".

"Hold on Merc, I've got something for you". Tig says and pulls out a couple pictures. It's Juice in a diaper with a pacifier stuck in his mouth.

I burst out laughing, "Ha…Oh..my..god.. When did this happen and how come there's no video." I ask barely getting it out.

"When he fucked up and gave a Doberman Pincher some crank. Paybacks a bitch and she's fucking beautiful." Tig smiles as I give him the pictures back.

"Man, you gave a dog crank. What the hell possessed you to do that?"

"Hey in my defense he didn't specify what to give the dog okay. And Tig, when you gonna let this go. I apologized so you could try to be a little nicer." Juice asks.

"I'll try being nicer when you try being smarter retard. I'll let this go when the chunk of my ass starts regenerating its damn self. Anything else I can do for you."

"And on that note I'm leaving." I go back to the kitchen and pull the chilled coffee schnapps and Bailey's out of the refrigerator. I make myself a drink and my thought's start to wander.

"Hey you making enough for everyone?" Donna asks.

"Nope, this is a your own risk kind of drink. Ain't a drop of coffee in this. Can you handle it?"

"Hell yes, if I remember correctly I'm the one who snuck you your first bottle. It was right after you beat that Newton kid up when he went around telling people he popped your cherry"  
>I almost spit my drink out and wasted liquor is never a good thing. I go around the counter and sit in one of the barstools and Donna joins me after she's made her drink.<p>

"Oh my god, I remember that. We went up to that beach by the reservation and drunk a whole bottle of Everclear and cranberry juice. We took a swim in all our glory and fell asleep under a table."

"I got in so much trouble for that. How did you get off scot free"?

I take a sip of my drink, "Cause I know Jax and I have pictures of him an"

She throws her hands up in the air, "No need to finish that, I'm pretty sure I never want to know" she laughs.

"We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah we should. A girls night where you can tell me which Son has caught your eye." Donna says.

"What makes you think that"?

"Girl please stop deflecting. At the first sound of bikes roaring up the street you were out there looking for someone and I'm guessing he didn't show."

"Okay so we'll have a girls night and maybe, _maybe_ I'll tell you"

"You and I both know you will at this point it's just a matter of how much you stall with the information and how much liquor you've got in you."

"What's with the sudden interest in my love life or lack thereof"?

"Well we've got me and Opie on the mend. Then there's Tara and Jax. I figure your love life will be much simpler."

I chuckle, "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"Not. So when do you want to do this"

"Umm lets say tomorrow. I'm supposed to be heading out of town pretty soon"

"Okay that sounds good to me. I'll let Opie know he has the kids."

"So you're really okay with this"

"I'm okay with having peace in my marriage and that includes having peace with the club and with the family. So whatever it takes" She says.

"Hey girl's steaks are ready if you want to eat you'd better come now." Jax says sticking his head in the kitchen. We refresh our drinks and make two more for my Mom and Gemma before we head to the dining room.

Foods passed around, music's on, and my families at the table. Not whole quite yet but we're getting there.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you liked it. As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It's the only way I know how I'm doing. I've figured out how I want this to end it's the journey there that's giving me a challenge. Anyway enjoy the day. Oh and also REVIEW!**


	14. Songs Don Uasal Masson

**Disclaimer-****I own nothing and everything belongs to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer. You can sue me but you won't get much. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14-Songs for Mr. Masson<strong>

The phone's ringing in the background but I have yet to answer it because it's Wednesday and my mother always cleaned on that day and it seems to have stuck even after I've left my parents house. So I turn my iPod on to random and the sounds of great music blare through the surround sound speakers (try saying that three times in a row) that Juice set up. I start cleaning up, dancing, and singing to my favorite songs.

_You got me feeling hella good  
>So let's just keep on dancing<br>You hold me like you should  
>So I'm gonna keep on dancing keep on dancing<br>_

Not much needs to be cleaned like the guest bedrooms but other common areas do. I'm cleaning up my bathroom because it reeks plus I've neglected my weekly cleaning duties since I moved into this house three weeks ago. After I get the toilet scrubbed I hear someone calling my name downstairs. I grab my desert eagle and head downstairs. Guess who I see?

_A performance deserving of standing ovations  
>And who would have thought it'd be the two of us<br>_

"How is it that my security system never works when you're breaking into my house"?

That raspy voice gets me every time. "Because I know the code". He answers. My eyes wash over him cursing his fitted dark grey Henley, dark-wash jeans, and black boots that make him look so good. My god that's the perfect outfit for any man but damn the way he wears it when he wears it so well. Shit fucking mental rambles.

_So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
>'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up<br>_

"Why'd Juice tell you my code"? I ask trying to portray that I'm mad when really I could care less if he knew.

"Because I told him to. How have you been?" he asks.

He is so fucking bold. "I've been okay. Why'd you miss the dinner my Mom gave for the guys"?

"Was up in Tacoma then I went to Bakersfield. Good to know you cared"

I decide to ignore that comment,"Is that where you're from"

"Yep,"

I turn around and head back upstairs to resume my cleaning just as the intro of another song comes on. Happy follows me through my room to the bathroom as I continue organizing and cleaning.

_I'll end it all and jump in the bay_

_Cause I must atone for all my mistakes_

_I've been a fool mistreatin you and I'd say  
><em>

"Damn girl you are really heavy handed with the Pine Sol."

I turn to glare at him and intentionally pour some more Pine Sol into the tub. I get on my knees and start scrubbing it out as I run some hot water. "Happy, why are you here"?

_Here we go again miles away_

_So far away_

_Here we go again miles away_

_So far  
><em>

He takes a seat on the edge of the bath tub and lifts my chin up so I'm looking directly at him before he answers, "Because I want to be. Here with you."

"What the hell am I supposed to say to that" I blurt out before I can get a grip on what's supposed to be my verbal filter.

"You don't have to say shit but what you can say is that you'll let me spend some time with you" He says in a tone equal to the one I just used.

"Why? What for?" I scoff turning around to resume my scrubbing.

"Because I want you. I understand the side of you that's a killer because I am one too. It's the other side that I need to know more about. I'm sure you would like to do the same." He answers as if he's given a lot of thought to this.

"That was bold assuming that I want to know you and all" I do but still I don't ever want to be too predictable.

_I'll be your heartache_

_If you be my pain_

_I'll be the trouble that comes walking your way_

_I'll be the memories that you can't replace  
><em>

"If you didn't I wouldn't be here in your bathroom and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I choose to ignore that one too, not really ready to see it as a truth though that little voice in the back of my mind knows it is, "What side are you talking about".

"The side that fixes dinner for a group of rowdy bikers. The side that single handedly put one of my brother's marriage back on the mend. The side that's the glue to this whole crazy, demented, and often times uncontrolled family. I want to know her too. I'm gonna know all of you." He replies with more intent in that last message like he already knows this thing between us is gonna happen. Damn I didn't know he could actually talk this much at one time.

"Ok, so what now, are we gonna play 20 questions or some bullshit like that"?

He places both of his hands on each side of my face and leans in, "We will when you accept this and stop being so stubborn and mean" he places a kiss to the right corner of my mouth. Not really kissing my lips but being just enough of a tease so that this almost kiss will stay in my thoughts until he gives me a real one. Bastard. The sound of his Harley revving jolts me out of another mental ramble/conversation and I make it to the window in time to see him take off. I finish my cleaning and go downstairs. It's then that I notice he's reset my alarm.

* * *

><p>I put on my sequined Mickey Mouse shirt with the slashed ripped up back a la Ed Hardy style, some black skinny jeans, my Harley Davidson boots, and grab my jacket. I head to Florita Avenue to pick up my date for the night and notice that there's a certain 1970 Cutlass sitting in the driveway. I go up and knock on the door.<p>

"I know you guys heard me coming up the street so get your asses out here." I yell. The door flies open.

"Hey Merc" Donna says nonchalantly while walking into the hallway.

I follow and whisper, "Don't hey Merc me. What the hell is she doing here?"

"She's here for girl's night. We couldn't have one without the full trio. Besides, it's time we started mending fences and getting our family back together. She's family you may not like her right now but I know you still love her like a sister."

"I wonder who told you that. Well played you bitch, well played." She smiles and heads back towards her and Opie's room to put on her shoes. I'm left up here with Tara.

"Hey Harlie, thanks for inviting me out tonight. I really need this." I decide to throw her a bone.

"Yeah I think we all do. How's work?"

"Its great seems like the only constant in my life. I love what I do. Plus, my best patient should be going home in a couple weeks."

"Really, damn I'm glad to hear that. I haven't been to see Abel in a couple days but I know either my Mom or Aunt will be there with him. How's that fed problem of yours"?

She fidgets, "Hale says that he's being put on the next plane out of Sacramento and heading back to Chicago with charges and a suspension waiting on him when he gets there. Jax, um, he followed them out of Charming. I guess to give me peace of mind and maybe for himself too."

"That's good"

"Okay girls, I'm all ready to go." Donna shouts as she comes up the hallway with Opie trailing her. I stand up as he comes and gives me a hug and whispers, "Thanks Merc." He pulls back and gives his wife a kiss, "Alright you guys have fun, keep your phones on, and I'd really rather not have to drag your asses from under a table at five in the morning." He finishes while looking and pointing a finger at me.

"What" I mouth to him with my hands held up.

"Hey we make no promises but we'll try to aim for the top of the table this time" Tara replies as Donna and I both snort.

"Whose car we taking." Donna asks.

"I only ride bitch with people who have extra bits dangling between their legs and neither of you qualify." I reply taking the top down off the Mercury and then jumping into my car as Donna hops in the back seat and Tara is left to get in the front. I look at Donna in the rearview mirror and she tries to give me an innocent look.

"Okay so let's stop by In-N-Out Burger for some grease to put on our stomachs before the drinking commences later on." Donna suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Tara replies and then I nod my head in the affirmative. I pop my iPod in and press the button for shuffle.

_Psychic spies from China_

_Try to steal your mind's elation_

_Little girls from Sweden  
><em>

I start singing as I head West on 8 Mile Road then hop on the 5.

_Dream of silver screen quotations_

_And if you want these kinds of dreams_

_It's Californication_

Donna and Tara have both joined in and we're all singing and shouting at the top of our lungs.

_It's the edge of the world_

_And all of western civilization_

_The sun may rise in the East_

_At least it settles in the final location_

_It's understood that Hollywood_

_sells Californication_

We let Tara take the lead on this verse and she throws her hands up hippie style dancing in her seat as we all have our hair blow every which way in the wind.

_Pay your surgeon very well_

_To break the spell of aging_

_Celebrity skin is this your chin_

_Or is that war your waging_

We all join back in for the chorus.

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

Donna takes point on this verse

_Marry me girl be my fairy to the world_

_Be my very own constellation_

_A teenage bride with a baby inside_

_Getting high on information_

_And buy me a star on the boulevard_

_It's Californication_

Donna stands on her knees trying to dance as I fly down the 5.

_Space may be the final frontier_

_But it's made in a Hollywood basement_

_Cobain can you hear the spheres_

_Singing songs off station to station_

_And Alderon's not far away_

_It's Californication_

_Born and raised by those who praise_

_Control of population everybody's been there_

_And I don't mean on vacation_

We all join in for the chorus again.

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

Tara turns around in her seat to face Donna as they both break out the "air guitar" before I take the last verse as I get off of the 5 on exit 12 in Rio Vista. I head to In-N-Out on Montezuma.

_Destruction leads to a very rough road  
>But it also breeds creation<br>And earthquakes are to a girls guitar  
>They are just another good vibration<br>And tidal waves couldnt save the world  
>From Californication<br>Pay your surgeon very well  
>To break the spell of aging<br>Sicker then the rest, there is no test  
>But this is what you're craving<em>

I turn into the parking lot of In-N-Out turn up the stereo and jump out of the car dancing around my car and singing at the top of my lungs. And because these girls know me they're quick to jump out and join in.

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

The music fades out and we burst into a fit of giggles as I turn my car off. "Oh my god, I feel like I'm 16 again." Donna says.

"I know that felt great. I'd never do anything like that except with you two crazy bitches." Tara says still laughing. We walk inside and there's a group of guys sitting by the window who break into applause. Donna yelps turning around embarrassed and still giggling. Me and Tara look at each other take a bow and tell them we hope they enjoyed the show but sadly we don't do encores.

"Welcome to In-N-Out what can I get for you ladies?" the nerdy acne ridden teenager behind the counter asks.

"Um let me get three #2's one with cheese fries and a strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate shake." I hand him a twenty and take our ticket. Once our foods ready we collect the bags and decide to sit outside.

"Oh come on you guys stop acting brand new and put your fries in the middle. It's not like we haven't done this before plus it's tradition" I say. Whenever we came up here we would always order one thing of cheese fries, because they're awesome, and then two orders of regular fries to dip in our shakes. If you haven't tried it you're missing out on the meaning of life.

"Well if we're gonna do that we're gonna do it right, shakes too." Tara says.

"Oh let me go get some water so we actually have something to wash this down with" Donna says getting up and going back in the restaurant.

"So are we "getting there"? Tara asks with her hands up in the universal symbol for quotation marks.

"We" I say pointing between me and her, "are. Now there's just the matter of getting that junkie bitch out of my brother and nephew's lives for good."

"Awe come on Merc, you can't say that she's that little boys mother for Christ sakes."

"Yeah well Andrea Yates was somebody's mother too. The only differences in either case was the number of kids and the method used to kill."

"Abel's not dead"

"Thanks to you. You're the only reason he's alive. If me and my Aunt hadn't have found her Abel would be in a casket that's entirely too small." Those baby caskets scare the hell out of me. If there's one thing in this world that shouldn't have to be made it's that.

Donna comes back out effectively cutting that conversation off before it gets to be too much. Great timing that one always had. We finish up our meals joking about high school and catching up on what everybody's been doing. I tell them I'm a SEAL and just leave it at that but I do tell them about my team.

"Okay so let's head to Tooties see the old fucker and get some liquor." I suggest and the girls agree. We head down the street and turn into Tooties. We all jump out and head in.

"Oh my god where the hell you bitches been?" Tootie exclaims as she comes to give us each a hug.

"Living life Tootie. It's good to see ya."

"You all too. Have you been good? Keeping your snatch closed like I told you." I snort and reply, "Yeah we've been keeping it closed well not Donna but she has a ring on that left hand so I thinks she's good".

Tootie is a crazy old lady who has been encouraging the youth of Charming, Stockton, and Lodi for years in their quest for underage drinking. She was selling to my mother when she was younger than I am now but she never gave out more than beer and wine coolers but still when you're under 21 that's a pretty big deal.

"How's your granddaughter doing"? I ask.

"Oh my god. Long story but she's finally had enough of Peter fucking around on her. She's leaving him and finally deciding to give small town life a try. Gonna try to get a job at St. Thomas since she finished up her nursing degree."

Tara speaks first, "Wow, really well tell her she can use me as a reference I'm working there now."

"That's great thanks baby girl. I'm sure she will appreciate that especially if she gets the job then she'll have a friendly face to keep her company. So what'd you girls come in for" Tootie asks.

"Tootie you own a package store, what do you think?"

"Uh duh and don't sass me. What kind of liquor do you want?"

"Um I don't know are we going light or dark ladies"? I ask turning to look at Donna and Tara.

Tara squints her eyes, "If we're going to do what I think we are I'm gonna need some dark so I suggest that big bottle of Paul Masson and a pack of Parliament. Menthol silver pack"

My eyes bug out as I turn to Tara and Donna asks, "What! When did you start smoking"?

"When I moved back to Charming." She says with a straight face and an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah we're gonna need that a lighter, some to go cups, and a jug of Apple Juice" Donna says to Tootie.

"Holy shit do the guys know where you three will be? I'm pretty sure you'll be needing a taxi service in a couple of hours. This must be due to the fact I haven't seen any of you girls in say seven years" She states while gathering the stuff Donna and Tara listed.

"Yeah" I reply being short with her.

"Well it's on the house. I don't know what happened but you three need to fix this shit so hopefully I can see you all on a more regular basis." She finishes up bagging our liquor and gives each of us a hug before we head out towards the beach.

I take Montezuma all the way out until we hit the Indian Reservation and I pass by all the houses to go towards the beach. It's about ten at night and the beach is deserted. We all climb out and I grab the blankets, my little portable radio/cd player, and flashlight I stashed in the trunk earlier.

We set up a bonfire in silence our bodies already used to the routine we knew so well from our youth. "I'll be right back going to grab my other lighter" I say once we have the fire blazing. I make it back within five minutes to find Tara and Donna already settled wrapped in their blankets both with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths and a drink in their hands.

"I know you guys didn't just leave me hanging. Where's my drink and who made it?" I ask putting a mix cd in the player.

"I made it." Donna replies handing me said drink.

I cough a bit sipping the drink, "Oh shit you always were pretty heavy handed." .

"What! No I'm not."

"Umm yes you are. Your liquor to juice ratio is exceedingly non-existent on the juice side." Tara says as I light up a cigarette of my own.

"Yeah and to quote you from earlier, When did you start smoking"? I ask Donna.

"Well peer pressure and all that besides Piney rubbed off on me." She explains.

After we've finished our first drink I decide to rip the band aid right off, "So Tara, what do you plan on doing and don't try to be coy with me, I'm not Jax so I won't fall for that bullshit".

"Honestly, I really didn't have any plans past putting my father in the ground."

"I believe that, but what are you going to do now"? Donna asks taking the question right off my lips.

"I don't know Jax and Wendy they, they're still married". She says looking down and playing with the rim of her cup.

"They are separated and everyone here and all of Charming knows he was only with her because he was trying to find the anti-Tara. Kinda like when you were trying to be with the anti-Jax." I reply.

"So what am I supposed to do sit him down to talk about our relationship and what we're doing."

"Actually yeah, that don't sound too bad. Jax has always had that poetic flare about himself" Donna says flicking her cigarette into the fire.

Tara snorts, "Yeah okay I'll let you know how that goes."

"You better" I reply.

"So Merc, I've been wondering something all evening."

"You'll keep doing just that if you don't spit out your question".

"Alright, I noticed tonight when you were talking about your team that you kinda glossed over one member in particular, Edward" Tara asks.

"Yeah must be a reason for that." Donna says agreeing.

"Not really I just don't like the fucker." I take a deep breath before giving them the run down, "Basically for the duration of our team we'd been playing a game of sorts. I tease him he teases me back. Sexual innuendo flies out of our mouths between us for years yet we never acted on it. The last year or so we started to pair ourselves off from the group as everyone had someone except for the two of us."

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me" Donna says holding her hand up, "that you went years without having sex." She finishes incredulously.

"No I just never had sex with Edward I never said I didn't have sex. I had about two men in my spank bank that I used depending on which side of the world I was in. Plus I had my handy dandy B.O.B. so I was good on that front." I explain.

"So you guys dated but never had sex". Tara states.

"Yeah we did that dance and then about six months ago we decided to start dating make it official. We didn't have much time to ourselves in between assignments but he introduced me as his girlfriend when we were away from the team, gave me that title you know. Made me feel special but as we got to know each other outside of what we did we didn't have anything in common but we were lonely and still wanted to make a go of it. The night we got discharged I found him in bed with another woman."

Tara quirks that eyebrow of hers, "You're awefully calm for a woman scorned"

"Oh I wasn't scorned. We weren't in love but we were dating exclusively which means no cheating and he violated that."

"So you broke up, that's it" Tara says with doubt in her voice as Donna adds on in between sips of her drink, "But that's never it. What'd you do?"

"Oh I broke his face and the little whore I caught him with left our room with no clothes." I deadpan.

Donna spits out her drink, "Oh my god, you took her clothes? I can't believe you took her clothes"

"Yeah I figured with her being a slut and all she had no need for them." I reply whilst Donna is still muttering, "I can't believe you took her clothes."

"Pffft I can. You remember that time when we were all working for Mrs. Newton at Commerce Deli and that kid knocked over that spaghetti jar stand" Tara reminds us.

"Oh yeah, and Merc hip checked him. Didn't his mom threaten to call the cops?" Donna asks.

"Yeah…ha…and Merc here snatched….haha…the…the phone out of her hand and dialed Unser herself, HA!" Tara finally got out with her and Donna giggling the whole time.

"In my defense that kid had already knocked over two other stands in produce. If I had had a belt I would've whooped his bratty fucking ass. Besides, he was 12 he deserved that hip check and a lot more." I say then refill our drinks for the third time as we all light up another cigarette.

"So Merc, you know you promised me some valuable information tonight"? Donna says.

"No what I said was _maybe_." I remind her.

"Wait what…what are you two talking about? What'd I miss?" Tara says with a lung full of nicotine.

"You know it's an oxymoron to have a doctor that smokes." I tell her.

"Yeah well life's a bitch then you die so we might as well do what the fuck we want anyway." Is her answer, there may be hope for her yet.

"Well basically, I think Merc here is interested in a Son, I'm just not sure which and she said she'd tell me"

"_MAYBE I SAID MAYBE_" I interrupt.

"I'm trying to figure out who, there was nobody missing from last night's dinner except for Tara and I don't think Jax would like that too much. Let's see Chibs, Tig, Juice, and Half-Sack which one of them is it? Please God don't let her say Tig." She trails off with her palms pressed together.

"I vote for Chibs. If he were to grow his hair out combined with that accent it'd be like Christmas for his dick every day of the year." Tara says.

"Oh my god Tara, I can't believe you said that." I shriek laughing.

"Oh whatever I guarantee every woman in Charming has thought about going there a time or two I was just brave enough to say it" She states hitting the nail on the head.

"Well" Donna starts lifting her shoulder up "she does have a point. Anyway come on Merc, which one?"

"Umm it's Happy." I say quietly rolling my eyes.

"Happy. HAPPY. You're interested in Happy! Are you fucking crazy"? Donna shrieks.

"Wait who's Happy? Is that the one that never smiles, bald, with hella tattoos all over his body"? Tara asks.

"Wait how do _YOU _know he has tattoos all over his body"! I ask.

"Um I don't I just assumed besides I've seen him in the ring with Tig a time or two. Jealous much. Oh my god you have a crush!" Tara asks holding her hands over her mouth poorly disguising her laughs.

"I'm fucking twenty six years old I do not get crushes." I yell indignantly crossing my arms over my chest.

Donna shakes her head then looks at me, "Merc, do you know what he does for the club?

"Yes and I'm assuming since you asked that you know too." I state to which she nods her head. "Well remember I was a SEAL so he and I definitely have a lot in common" I finish as it gets silent real quick. I don't want to tell them the extent to which I enjoyed the things he and I have in common or the both of them will be looking at me like I'm crazier than they think I am now.

Suddenly Tara shrieks and stands to turn the radio up, "Oh my god! Do you guys remember this song!" she yells as she starts dancing and rapping.

_California...knows how to party  
>California...knows how to party<br>In the citaaay of L.A.  
>In the citaaay of good ol' Watts<br>In the citaaay, the city of CHARMING  
>We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!<br>Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west  
>A state that's untouchable like Elliot Ness<br>The track hits ya eardrum like a slug to ya chest_

Tara is flailing her arms around like she's got damned Dr. Dre for real. It's awesome.

_Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me  
>Diamonds shinin lookin like I robbed Liberace<br>It's all good, from Diego to tha Bay  
>Your city is tha bomb if your city makin pay<br>Throw up a finger if ya feel the same way  
>Dre puttin it down for<br>Californ-i-a_

I stand up and start smacking Tara's ass as the next part comes on.

_Shake it shake it baby  
>Shake it shake it baby<br>Shake it shake it mama  
>Shake it Cali<br>Shake it shake it baby  
>Shake it shake it shake it shake it...<em>

I take this verse popping my collar and brushing the dirt off my shoulder. Oh yes I did! Donna's rolling around in the sand laughing her ass off at the two of us.

_Out on bail fresh outta jail, California dreamin  
>Soon as I stepped on the scene, I'm hearin hoochies screamin<br>Fiendin for money and alcohol  
>the life of a west side playa where cowards die and its all ball<br>Only in Cali where we riot not rally to live and die  
>In L.A. we wearin Chucks not Ballies (that's right)<br>Dressed in Locs and khaki suits and ride is what we do  
>Flossin but have caution we collide with other crews<em>

_Inglewood Inglewood, Inglewood always up to no good._

I say clearly on the wrong part of the song but I don't seem to care. Then I literally jog in place as another song pops in my head,"Oh my God do you guys really want to hear a classic?" I ask while running to the cd player and switching out CD's.

_Do you remember when we fell in love  
>We were young and innocent then<br>Do you remember how it all began it just  
>Seemed like heaven<br>So why did it end_

_Do you remember back in the fall_  
><em>We'd be together all day long<em>  
><em>Do you remember us holding hands<em>  
><em>In each other's eyes we'd stare<em>  
><em>Tell me<em>

Tara and I are drinking and dancing with our arms held out to the side trying to mimick the few moves we remember from the video.

_Do you remember the time when we fell in love  
>Do you remember the time when we first met girl<br>Do you remember the time (Oh I)  
>When we fell in love<br>Do you remember the time  
>Do you remember how we used to talk<br>You know we'd stay on the phone at night till dawn  
>Do you remember all the things we said<br>Like I  
>Love you so<br>I'll never  
>Let you go<br>_

Donna has joined in muttering "I betcha remember" after each line as we all throw our hands in the air and move side to side.

_Do you remember  
>Back in the spring<br>Every morning birds would sing  
>Do you remember<em>

_Those special times  
>That just go on and on<br>In the back of my mind_

_Do you remember the time_  
><em>(Oh I)<em>  
><em>When we fell in love<em>  
><em>Do you remember the time<em>  
><em>When we first met girl<em>  
><em>Do you remember the time<em>  
><em>(Oh I)<em>  
><em>When we fell in love<em>  
><em>Do you remember the time<em>

I run and jump on the hood of my car, (its made of lead so I can do that), and start singing the solo kicking my right leg in the air trying to do my best MJ performance.

_Those sweet memories  
>Will always be<br>Dear to me  
>And girl<br>No matter what we said  
>I will never forget what we did<br>Now baby  
><em>DO YOU REMEMBER GIRL

ON THE PHONE

YOU AND ME TILL DAWN

TWO OR THREE

WHAT ABOUT US GIRL

DO YOU

DO YOU

DO YOU

IN THE PARK

ON THE BEACH

YOU AND ME

IN SPAIN

WHAT ABOUT

WHAT ABOUT

DE DAT DABBY DAT DAT DU DAT DABBY DAT

WHOO!

We all scream grabbing our crotch and jumping up and down. We finish the song not even noticing that someone cut the music off a long time ago. We see flashing blue and red lights come on behind us and we each immediately throw our hands up in surrender giggling the whole time.

"Ladies, do you know that alcohol is not prohibited on the Me-Wuk Reservation" a man dressed in an all khaki cop's uniform says. "We received a call about loud music and I can clearly see that empty bottle that was left on the ground". He repeats back into his walkie talkie.

Tara scoffs, "Well duh it's not like we're hiding it."

"Me-Wuk" I mutter, "Like like the Ewoks from Star Wars? I fucking loved that movie" I shout.

"Luke I am your father" Donna says in a darth vader-like voice that has us dissolve into another fit of giggles. Apparently he's called back up because another cruiser pulls up.

"Hey Sam! Heard you over the frequency. Ladies how old are you"? the other cop asks walking up to us.

"Old enough. Are you guys even real cops or are you gonna flashlight us to death?" I ask laughing. They must've gotten mad and realized we're too drunk to respond without some type of sarcastic remark because before I know it we're all pinned to the hood of a cruiser with our hands cuffed.

"OWW my neck! My back! My neck and my back! Oww, I want fiffy chousand! But but we can chettle out o'court for twenty bucks." I hear Tara say before she upchucks all over cop #2's shirt and promptly passes out. We're taken back to their makeshift police station which looks like a shanty house. I don't remember much from after that because that's when the wonderful effects of an alcohol induced sleep takeover.

**Again hoped you like that! Happy's back and the girls infamous trio is back together! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Also I own none of the lyrics or music to any songs in this chapter.**

**Songs used:**

**Hella Good by No Doubt**

**Delicate by Operator**

**Californication by RHCP**

**California Love by Dr. Dre and 2Pac**

**Remember the Time by Michael Jackson**


	15. Cén Fáth Leanúint Linn

Warning: You're going to learn things about Harlie that you might not like but the story must go on anyway. The best way to voice your opinion is to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything belongs to Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer. You can sue me but you won't get much. No copyright infringement intended. READ & REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Why Pursue Us<p>

"Uhhh oww my head" I groan not wanting to open my eyes because my brain's pounding into my skull like a cop banging on the door of the local crackhouse.

I hear movement coming from above me, "Owww what's wrong with me. My neck…" I hear a voice moan pathetically. I take a moment and then make the decision to open my eyes because I know it's inevitable. I open them to find that I'm lying on the ground with my legs resting up above me on the bed. I turn my head to see a pile of various articles of clothing and it is then that I notice I am wearing my bra, underwear, boots, my leather jacket, and some sunglasses that I'm pretty sure aren't mine.

"What the fuck happened last night"? I mumble well not really because at this point Donna tells me to "shut the fuck up because she's trying to sheep". I pull myself up into a sitting position and rub the temples of my head. I finally get a good look at Donna and Tara on the bed and see that Tara has on no shirt and Donna does not have on any pants.

"Good morning Sunshine!" the cop behind the bars says.

"Fucking owww, not so loud". I yell which makes my headache even more annoying.

The cop laughs, "Well on account of how you and you're friends were so loud last night I think my volume level is appropriate at present."

"What do you mean" I ask hesitantly as I try to gather some clothes to put on but they have chunks on them that should not be there so I decide against it.

"I mean the fact that you sang the theme songs to Saved by the Bell, Boy Meets World, The Addams Family, and my personal favorite was when you all tried to whistle the theme from Andy Griffith."

"Yeah okay that don't sound too farfetched to me. Do you mind telling me why we are all missing a piece of clothing or in my case a whole outfit?" I ask as Tara sits up semi-awake and trying to get her bearings.

"You said and I quote, "that it was as hot as that little whorehouse in Texas". Then all three of you took your clothes off and fell asleep. We got those blankets out of your car and tried to cover you up but you just kicked them off."

"Oh okay that don't sound too farfetched. What's your name?" I ask.

"I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours" he asks getting out of his chair and stooping down on the balls of his feet.

Awe shit, "You're the cop who arrested us why don't you know our names?"

"I know their names," he says pointing behind me, "because they had ID's. You don't have a drop of identification on you. I would've fingerprinted you but you don't have those now do you?" he replies.

I ignore and try to deflect, "It looks to me that you don't have the technology present to fingerprint anyway. Besides you and I both know that you don't have access to CODIS. Another thing I know is that you could've called the San Joaquin Sheriff's office and they would've come so why didn't you?"

He chuckles, "You seem to know a lot of things so how come you didn't know that we don't allow alcohol on the reservation or that you got drunk in front of the police station"?

"I did but the last time I was here I don't remember that rule being strictly enforced and besides this don't look like any police station I ever had the displeasure of seeing the inside of" I reply.

"How long has it been since you've been here"?

"Bout 7 years."

"Well not a lot has changed. We still don't strictly enforce a lot of things but when we start getting calls about the crazy pale faces jumping around and looking like they might set a couple things on fire we tend to go check it out. The names Jacob".

I laugh, "Merc and I would apologize but I'm not really all that sorry"

"Well I would apologize about laughing at that Michael Jackson cover you all did but then I'd be lying. Would you like so…" and before he gets out the rest of his sentence I hear the tell-tale sounds of Harley's.

Donna and Tara both jolt fully awake yelling, "Oh shit" then grab their heads. "How the hell did they know where we were" Donna asks, "Or…that..we're…here…in…"

"the police station" Tara finishes her sentence just as Jax, Opie, and…Happy waltz or really burst through the door.

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

"_THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING"_

"_AND HOW COME NONE OF YOU HAVE ON ANY CLOTHES"_

Their shouts and complaints are coming so fast that I can't even make out who is saying what. I stand and push my sunglasses up on the top of my head, place my hands on my hips, and ask "How did you find us? And what are _you_ doing here?" I say pointing that last question directly to Hap.

"Well imagine my surprise when I get a call from Aunt Nee telling me to get my ass to her house. She says that me and Ope need to go pick you guys up from a cell right outside Rio Vista." He yells and then turns to the cop trying his best to intimidate him but Jake stands his ground. "Do you mind telling me why these girls have no fucking clothes on?" Jax screams the last part.

"Jax it's not like that" I shout. He turns slightly pointing a finger at me, "I'm not talking to you". I look towards Opie hoping maybe he'll jump in and he does. He rushes Jake and pushes him into a corner, "What happened to their clothes?"

Jake doesn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable, "They were drunk and after we got them here they claimed they were hot, took their clothes off, and fell asleep. Me and one of my deputies retrieved some blankets and tried to cover them up." I can see Hap's jaw tensing, his fists are balled up, and he's pacing in the background. The guys seem to relax a little after that. Opie backs off of Jake and goes outside.

"So how'd my mother find out about this"? I ask.

Jake speaks up, "Ms. Knowles and Mrs. Winston both have a Renee Morrow listed as their emergency contact. That system we do have" he says with a smirk.

I turn around and glare at the pair of them wanting an answer, "Well" I say getting impatient.

"Merc please your mother has been listed as my emergency contact since middle school." I can see that because lord knows my Aunt has never liked the girl but Mom took pity on her. Plus, I think Mom liked having another girl to worry about. She and Dad always viewed Tara and Donna like the adopted daughters they didn't have the pleasure of giving birth to. I think the rift between the three of us probably hurt them more than they care to tell.

Opie walks back in with a big duffel bag, "Here your mother got some clothes together for you three."

"So Jake, you gotta place to let us wash up and try to get decent?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, this used to be an old house so there's a bedroom back there where the officer on call can catch some sleep has a bathroom attached to it that you girls can use." He says taking out his keys and unlocking our cell. I realize again that I'm only dressed in my underwear, jacket, and shoes when Opie and Jax obviously avert their eyes towards their lady loves coming out of the cell behind me whilst Happy, and Jake for that matter, are both openly glaring at me and my goodies.

I grab the duffel and head towards the bedroom in the back. Since the other girls are taking their sweet time talking to their other halves and what not I take first dibs on the hot shower waiting for me. I look through the bag thanking God for a mom who had the foresight to throw a new pack of underwear in the duffel. I also see she threw in some new toothbrushes, shampoo, and a brush. I grab my pair of jeans and Ed Hardy top she threw in there for me. I look at the other two outfits and notice a juicy couture tracksuit and then another pair of jeans with a simple white camisole. My mother knows us so well it's a little off putting. I walk out of the bathroom, fully clothed this time, and see Tara and Donna on the bed.

"Where'd you get the coffee"? I ask noticing they both have steaming mugs of that heavenly sober-filling brew.

"That cop made a pot" Donna says as Tara snorts. What was that for?

She reads my thoughts and answers, "You'll see" before finishing her cup and going to take a shower.

"Mom bought a new pack of underwear for each of us. It's in the bag" I shout through the closed door. Tara sticks her head out, "That's nice but a little disturbing that she knew exactly what we would need."

I finish primping and by that I mean brushing my hair. I put my boots on and go up to the front.

"Nice to see you look somewhat human again and that you have clothes on" Jax says with a sneer.

"Isn't it" I say full of sarcasm. I then take notice of what was behind Tara's earlier comment. "So you do realize you're a cop right?" I ask Jake pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah that hasn't escaped my notice since I applied for the position" he replies.

"Oh okay so you can smoke a joint in your cop uniform while in the police station yet you arrested us for being drunk" I say in disbelief.

"You were disorderly too. Besides Indian Reservations aren't held to the same regulations and this is peyote." He says taking a puff.

"Okay" I say drawing out the word as I look around see that one person is missing.

"He's outside and I don't know what he's doing here but for whatever reason he is make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Jax says while Opie is unsuccessfully trying to seem oblivious.

"Yeah okay." I say to Jax then turn around towards Jake, "We free to go"?

"Yep, I was just detaining you all until you were sober." He says eyeing me up and down. First of all, eww. Second of all, not an ice storm's chance in hell.

"Yeah well thanks for sending in the cavalry" I say. Heading outside I see a certain tattoo filled body sitting on his bike. That man is so graceful in all his movements so mindful and aware. He lies on his bike with such familiarity like a hug from an old friend or a lover's embrace. I stop that thought right there as I lean against the railing on the porch of the makeshift police station.

"So you didn't answer my question" I say.

"We're even then" he replies.

"Even"? I ask not sure what he's talking about and he's still got his back towards me. That tells me he either trusts me or doesn't view me as a threat.

"You still haven't answered _my_ question" He reminds me of the conversation we had in my bathroom.

"I was getting around to it"

"In between Paul Masson and Michael Jackson tributes" He says with a hint of amusement coloring his tone.

"Ughh he told you all the gory details did he" I groan and flush in embarrassment.

"_He_ didn't have much choice plus there's pictures. When am I going to get that answer girl? I don't like to be kept waitin"

"Depends"

"On"

"What you're doing today." He turns around at that and takes the sunglasses off of his face.

"Don't got no plans" He stands up and approaches me.

"You ate breakfast yet" I ask to which he shakes his head no.

"Alright, how bout we take my car back to my house and then you take me for a ride" he smirks and I roll my eyes "before we get breakfast" I finish.

He places a hand on the side of my face, "Sounds like a plan and suspiciously like spending time together." Is he mocking me?

I scoff, "Yeah yeah."

The gang comes out and Opie puts the bag in the trunk of my car. I can't believe we didn't notice that this ugly little house was a police station.

Opie closes the trunk and looks at me, "I thought I told you I didn't want to hear from you at five in the morning."

"No you said that you didn't want to come pick us up from under a _table_ at five in the morning. It's eight and we were at the police station so technically we did what was asked" I say laughing at the face he gave me.

"Besides we made no promises" Tara says. I see she has on the juicy couture tracksuit and Donna has on the other pair of jeans and camisole. My mother knows us so well.

"So what are you two doing today"? I direct my question to the girls.

"Going home then I have a shift at the hospital". Tara replies.

"Going home and fixing breakfast for the kids" is Donna's.

I nod my head, "Everybody good on rides" I ask hearing Opie and Jax shout out in the affirmative. "Not that I was talking to them but I'll see you ladies later. Call me bitches!" I tell Tara and Donna as they hop on the back of their respective others' motorcycles.

* * *

><p>I ride with the top down for the whole thirty minute ride home with Happy behind me. Sometimes he'll come up and ride alongside me. Damn, he looks good. I don't know how to feel about this man. He's my equal in every way. EVERY WAY. Literally. Like he said we have things in common that aren't so common in normal relationships but then again I've never been normal I doubt he ever was. I wonder what his thinking behind this, <em>us,<em> is. It's not like we can just be fuck buddies we're too connected to each other through SAMCRO to do that. He knew this when he approached me but then again he's still a man, which means that 90% of his thinking and decisions are made with his partner that lives downstairs.

I don't know I like him and I'm attracted to him like a demon to flames, but you know in a good way. I think I'll keep my word, I mean I've already told him that we could spend time together so I'll do that. Something tells me he wouldn't let me get out of it now anyway. Bottom line is not a lot of men are going to be so accepting of the fact that I've killed and felt no remorse for it. I think maybe I'm thinking too much. I should just let this happen and see where it goes. By the time I've worked that out I'm pulling into my garage.

I park my car then go through the garage side door resetting the alarm code as I head back outside. I lock the door and turn to see Happy holding his helmet out for me. I walk up to him and strap it on.

"Looks like you were doing some serious thinking." He says. I roll my eyes because the fact that no one else can read me but him is something I take as another sign. "All good thoughts I hope".

"Yea they were good and mostly in your favor." I say with a smile hopping on the back of his bike.

"Where do you want to go"? He asks with a slight Hispanic lilt in his voice that makes me want to know all of him too.

"Wherever you want to take me." He revs up his bike and we take off. We ended up somewhere in a little town called Winters at the Putah Creek Café.

"How'd you find this little gem of a town"? I ask Happy.

"On a job". Is his short but informative reply.

"Good food"? I question.

"Only reason I'd bring you here."

"What is with the clipped attitude filled replies I'm getting"? I ask as we head toward the restaurant.

"It might have something to do with the fact that you were so drunk you ended up giving a peep show to that cop back on the Rez."

"Oh, so you're jealous"?

He turns around sharply, "No, I'm mad that you were out of town and unaware of your surroundings. And because of your background I thought you would be more careful when you had people with you. I know if something had happened you'd take on responsibility for those girls. Shit, I didn't think I'd have to worry about that with you"

I can't help but feel like a scolded child. I mean on one hand he's totally correct, I won't tell him but he is. On the other, I've been to that beach a dozen times drunk, high, and sometimes both nothings ever happened. We stop by the hostess stand and wait to be seated.

"You don't have some snarky comment" He states.

"Nope not yet" I reply which earns me a chuckle. "I'm in shock I think that was almost, slightly, very close to….a smile. Didn't think your face muscles could do such a thing"

"HA HA. I smile I just don't like to do it in front of people who should fear me."

"Oh so you don't think I should fear you".

"I don't want you to" He whispers just as the hostess eyes him up and down. Ugly bitch. She shows us, well really him as she completely ignores me, our seats in the middle of the restaurant.

"Could we get the booth in the corner by the window" we both say at the same time. She picks up our menus and heads in the direction of the table we wanted. I go to sit at the bench seat that's up against the wall. Happy stands there looking at me for a moment before he sits down right next to me leaving the bench on the other side of the table empty.

"Why are you sitting directly beside me when there is a perfectly good bench over there for the taking"? I ask Hap.

"For the same reason you are. To see all the exit and entry ways we are in neutral territory but you never know."

"Are you always on? Always strategizing?"

"About 90% of the time, yes. It's called surviving and it's the way my mother raised me. I'm sure when you aren't drunk you're the exact same way" We're interrupted by our waiter who thank god is a man, well really he's a teenaged boy but I digress, at least I won't have to deal with a woman lusting over Happy the whole time.

"Hi my name is Chase and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you two to drink"? He says directing the question to me.

"Coffee and some water please" I reply

"Make that two" Hap says quickly dismissing the waiter.

"So tell me about your mother."

"My mom, she's different the only way to describe her is a little bit of Gemma with Nee and a couple demon's thrown in. My mom is the shit. I love her to death. She's been real sick these past couple of years but" he quickly cuts off the conversation when he sees our waiter come back with drinks and then we order our food.

"You said she's been sick. Do you mind my asking with what"?

"No, I don't mind. I told I wanted to know all of you I want you to know all of me and that includes my past but I don't really want to get into that here. Let's save that for where I take you next."

"Fair enough. So tell me some mundane things"

"Like"

"Do you have any siblings? Besides being a motorcycle enthusiast what else do you like to do?"

"No, I'm an only child. I like tattooing, drinking, and you." He says looking directly into my eyes.

"On any other man that would've been totally cheesy." I say with a slight laugh.

"And on me"

I blush, "You make it work". He laughs again and I'm in awe of how good that sounds coming from him. Just as we're getting somewhere our food is delivered. We both dig in.

I moan in delight, "My god there's an orgasm in my mouth". The table of old guys nearest to us must've heard me as they all start snickering. "Dirty old fuckers".

"Can you blame them? When a woman moans like that regardless of the cause it goes straight to one place and puts images in our heads"

"Oh really, both of them" I smirk.

Hap snorts and almost chokes up some food, "My god sometimes you are like a fourteen year old boy." We finish our food in comfortable silence and I have to say that feeling Hap's body alongside mine is indescribable. It feels right, he belongs there. The waiter comes back with our check to which Happy snatches up before I can get to it.

"Hey I invited you to breakfast I should be paying" He scoffs but otherwise completely ignores me and gets up to go pay the bill. I decide that the least I can do is leave a tip. I sip some of my water just as that waiter comes back. "Hey Chase right, thanks for the food here's your tip" I say handing him a five dollar bill as I get out of the booth.

"Thanks. Umm I kinda noticed your hand tats those are really nice." He stutters out.

"Thanks dude, you thinking about getting some work done?"

"Yeah, I want one but I don't know what to get. I want it to mean something."

"That's all good and great but you're pretty young. If you don't know what to get chances are you haven't really lived yet. So I say go and get something crazy and off the wall but make sure it's something you can live with. Then when you've lived a little you'll find things that mean a great deal to you, okay."

He blushes, "Wow you're a pretty cool chick". Just as I was about to thank him for the compliment I feel a hand snake its way around my ass and then feel it come up to the small of my back.

"We're set" Happy says successfully intimidating Chase. Hap guides me in front of him clearly meaning for me to go ahead and leave. I shake my head and look around him.

"Thanks Chase, have a good one and remember what I said" I say then grab Hap's hand and pull/drag him out of the restaurant.

"What was that"? I ask Hap. He stops abruptly just as we reach his bike. I turn around to find him staring at our linked hands. I pull on his hand, "Hap"?

"I don't hold hands" is his reply. Okay, that's weird. I loosen my grip letting his hand go since it's a problem. I grab his helmet off the bike handle as he climbs on and revs the engine. I climb on behind him and before he takes off he grabs my left hand and squeezes it tightly for a minute before letting go.

We head west of downtown Winters towards the edge of town heading back in the direction of Charming. Hap takes a detour and we end up on a dead end street. He cuts off the bike and I get off.

"So are we lost or something"? I ask taking the helmet off.

"Nope, I want you to get to know me and this is where we're gonna do that" He grabs my hand and starts walking.

"I thought you didn't hold hands" I ask a bit snarky.

"I don't. Not really. Last time I did was when I was little and my father got shot. Kinda put me off of holding hands"

"And you're doing it now because"

"Of you. It feels right"

"How'd your father get shot" I ask noticing that he's led me to an inoperative railroad bridge. We sit down, let our legs hang off the side, and lean forward on the railings.

"My father was Italian. Connected to the mob and ended up on the wrong side of a bullet."

"I'm sorry" I truly am but in that life and ours it's a realistic situation.

"Don't be."

"So why did you pick smiley faces"

He chuckles, "My mom. She taught me everything about weapons and fighting. I'm a lot like her in that regard. I chose smiley faces because it just made sense with my name" He looks down at me smiling like he's hiding a secret or trying to gauge my reaction, "She chose stars."

I scoff, "Stars as in like your happy faces?" He nods his head.

"You're shitting me. Your mom?"

"Yeah, she's got a couple of them too." He chuckles.

"Wow, that's kinda fucking awesome. So you said earlier she was sick."

"Yeah she's got cancer. Shit is eating her up. I'm thinking about going Nomad for a while so that I can see her more." What the fuck. Nomad?

"Are you sure that's such a good move. I mean Nomad, you could end up anywhere. Be needed at charters clear across the country."

"Yeah I know, but I've been butting heads with Lee a lot about being down here in Charming so much. Already got the okay from Quinn but I'm gonna have to go back to Tacoma and get it put to a vote. Plus, you guys need me."

I smile, "Yeah we do."

"So tell me something about you that nobody else knows"

Time to test him, "I've killed kids before."

"Kids? Like how young?" He asks.

"They couldn't have been more than ten or eleven" I wonder if he really wants to know all of me now.

"Why"

"My team we were in Somalia had a mission. We came across a group of children being kept hostage by some of the guys we needed to take out. I was searching the perimeter and found two kids fully armed. They had no life in their eyes and had already been brainwashed. They were setting up defenses, bombs in case they were infiltrated. They saw me and opened fire. Then one of them went to light the fuse. It would've killed my team, and those other kids. They couldn't be saved too far gone. I never told my team because I'm sure they would've looked at me differently and I don't think they could handle that burden. Do you think it's bad that I felt, feel no remorse?"

He takes a minute before answering, "Those kids would have killed you and we wouldn't be here and your family would've never known what really happened to you. Anybody that fires a gun at another human being has already accepted the possibility that the other person could shoot back." He gives my hand a tight squeeze.

"Do you ever feel remorse for the things you've done?"

"No, if I felt I would regret it then I wouldn't do it." We've been here a while and now the sun is setting over Putah Creek. It's beautiful and makes this almost seem like a real date.

"Do you think we're both crazy as hell to feel this way?"

"No, my mother told me don't think about what you kill but rather what you'd be allowing to live if you don't kill."

"I think I'd really like to meet her, your mother."

"You will. I got plans for me and you." I let his hand go and stand up pacing the quaint little bridge. "You're thinking too much, girl"

I ignore him, "What plans? Happy why pursue me, us"?

He stands and brushes the dirt off of his jeans, "I'm not gonna lie to ya, Merc. I have had a lot of women. A lot. But I've never come across one like you. Someone I could share my burdens with. Share things about my twisted mind that would have lesser women cowering in fear. I know you can handle anything I throw at you and you can do the same with me. Being with those busted ass croweaters gets really old really fast. I want a woman who is my equal, is mine and mine alone. Every man and woman wants that on our most basic level because that's who we are."

"Tell me something you've never told anyone else and make it good"

"My first smiley face was when I helped my mother kill the men who killed my father. My second is my first kill for the club."

"Who was it"

"My first girlfriend"

* * *

><p>My first cliffie. Sorry it took so long but I really hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know how I'm doing!<p> 


	16. Ní Ádh mór a Bhean

**So there are some things that I need to be held accountable for and let me begin by saying I am SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO SSSSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYYY about the wait. I honestly hate it when people do that to me and always think that saying life got in the way is a fucking cop out. Anyway I'll make it a point to not go so long w/o updating in some way shape or form. Without further ado, I own nothing and all belongs to the genius that is Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 16: Luck is not a Lady**

Holy shit, Happy's first kill for the club was his girlfriend. "Hey Hap, you're gonna want to explain that so my fingers stop itching for the butt of my gun" I reply. He sends me a look that says he'd like to see me try. "Your first girlfriend what was she some high school sweetheart, Sorry but you don't look the type"

"I didn't date in high school I fucked. Then when I moved to Tacoma I met this croweater." I snort because really nothing good comes from a story with that headline. "yeah yeah I know I was young, twisted and completely naïve. You mention that shit to anybody I might hafta kill ya" I snort again and motion with my hands for him to get on with the story.

"So anyway, during my prospect year me and this croweater hook up. It gets to the point that my brothers know not to mess around with her anymore even though I hadn't made it official. As soon as I got my top rocker the club started having some major problems with the Mayans trying to get in our territory, fuck shit up. I had to step up in a major way real fast and though I had no problems doing what I did the situation required some adjustment." He struggles to get out. Its not easy telling someone what your weaknesses once were.

He continues on, "I saw her as someone who could maybe take some of my burdens, ease my mind, or at the very least grant me some got damned relief. It made sense to my stupid ass that because she was a croweater she knew about the life. I was thinking about making it official; tat and all. In this life, I've been told more than once that relationships can only work if your old lady knows everything or she knows nothing. I gave her the option and she chose to be in the know." Okay if she chose to be in the know then how'd she end up being his first club kill? Happy takes a minute getting his thoughts together leaning with his forearms on the railing of the old bridge. I light up two cigarettes, get up, and hand him one.

I open my mouth to speak just as he starts talking again, "I let her think on her answer for a week then asked her again. She hadn't changed her mind so I set up my tattoo kit to start working on her crow."

I huff, "Huh, so you gave her your crow." I'm not completely sure if I was stating that or really asking if he actually officially gave a woman his crow. Whatever the reason I'm not too fucking excited about that. Happy fucking had an old lady. He ignores me and my obvious affinity for mental ramblings, "I didn't even get half-way through the outline of her crow and only told her about what it is I do for the club before I got a call from Lee about some Mayans stirring shit up at one of our warehouses. I looked in her eyes before I left and I could tell she feared me. After that our relationship was strained to say the least, she started distancing herself from the club and me. I was trying to figure out a way to make things right between us again when we went to war with the Mayans. Then ATF landed in our backyard, it was crazy. And with all the club shit going on I never even stopped to think that maybe she had turned on me"

"Shit she went to Feds." I mumble. It's not completely unheard of for old ladies to go looking for law enforcement once the novelty of being with a one percenter wears off and shit gets real.

Happy turns to look at me, "No she didn't go to feds that would only be too easy for someone like me." His eyes bore into mine and that's when it clicks. "Out of the blue she started asking questions. Too many questions, so I started following her on random days when the club didn't need me and found her meeting up with some punk ass Mayan prospect" He huffs. "I was so fucking angry. Not just because of what she did but the fact that I had to bring that shit to the table. They wanted me to just kill her, clean, simple and as my old lady it was my responsibility to dole out her punishment. I felt different that level of betrayal requires something involving tools and other assorted equipment. I tortured her and her little friend for a couple days. That bitch almost had my crow; I burned the outline off of her. Everything I did to her I did to him and I had them in front of each other the whole time" He finishes and before he can start again I need to get some shit straight.

"Hap, I get the distinct feeling that you are trying to tell me this for my benefit and I think I should warn you to tread carefully in your message. I am not now nor have I ever been a sweetbutt or a whore. I've killed more men than I will ever sleep with. I do not cheat and I do not run up after any man. So other than the typical getting to know each other small talk crap why don't you get to the exact point as to why you really told me that particular story." I demand slightly pissed off that he might have an ulterior motive.

Hap sighs and looks directly into my eyes, "I told you that because you are the exact opposite of that croweater. I know the exact woman I need in my life. It's not a woman who chose this life like I did, but one who grew up in the thick of it. I'm club first and foremost. So are you, even if the shitheads I call brothers underestimate you". He puts his palms on either side of my face, " You are it for me. The sooner you accept it the sooner we can get on with the business of living."

"I thought you dealt death big man"? I ask sarcastically.

"I do but never to you, maybe with you. You give us a chance it'll be the best decision of your life. Take it seriously Merc, don't try to cover your emotions with sarcasm I'll see straight through that shit."

"Will you give me a week to think about it"? I ask."I'll give you two" He says as a rare occurrence happens, he smiles.

I chuckle as he places a kiss to the corner of my mouth, "Cocky bastard, why do you do that"? "Because I don't want to taste you" I raise an eyebrow at that and Happy explains. " Yet, I don't want to taste you until I know that I can have you and I don't want to have you until I know I can keep you". We share a moment then get on Happy's bike and head back home, to Charming.

**I know that this is really short and not my best but bear with me as I get back into the groove of things. Again so sorry it took so long to update but what can I say shit happens but I do promise to finish this story no matter how long it will take.**


	17. Lies & Focail Litir Eile Ceathair

**Hey guys, I'm kind of nervous about this Chapter but I really do hope you all like it. I'd also like to give a shout out to Lil Blood Sucker who was my very first review ever on . Thanks to you and everybody else for sticking with me and lighting a fire under my ass to update this story. Without further ado, here it is ladies and gents. I own nothing if I did, I'd be sipping a very alcoholic drink in the Bahamas. **

**Chapter 17-Lies & Other Four Letter Words**

I get off of Haps bike as he parks it in my driveway. Like the gentleman I don't expect him to be he walks me to my door, punches in the code to my house alarm, and takes a look around before he leaves. Just before he gets to the door I stop him, "Hey Hap in the interest of this" I motion between the two of us because really we are in limbo until I give him a definitive answer, "I think I should tell you that I'm going to visit some friends of mine up north back in Washington for a few days. When I get back you'll have your answer".

He looks thoughtful for a moment before he asks, "How many guns you taking"?

I snort very unladylike by the way, "Um I don't know maybe three and a couple of knives".

He nods his head and I see a twitch of amusement in his jaw, "Take one more. I'll see you when you get back". I agree, he's out the door, and I can hear the rumbles from his bike decrease as he gets further away. Pulling my phone out I call a cab to pick me up down the street then I make my way upstairs to pack a bag. I don't pack much other than a spare outfit and toiletries because I know Alice will be dressing me the entire time I'm there. I grab my keys, lock the house up, and turn on the alarm then walk down the street to wait for the cab. I pull out my phone again and call my Mom, "Teller-Morrow"

"Hey Ma, just wanted to let you know that I'll be out of town for a couple days."

"Have you settled that with your old man"

"I don't have one"

"Yet, you don't have one yet or at least that's what I hear"

"Oh really and just who did you hear that from"

"Well considering the fact that a certain bald tattooed biker showed up here when I was only expecting two says a lot to me". She says carefully skirting around my question.

"You know I never could get you to give up Jax even when we were kids you were protecting him."

She laughs, "Yeah well I've known him longer".

"MA" I shout amusement clear in my voice, "that's because the fucker is older than me."

"You know your Aunt Gemma is the exact same way with you. So when can we expect you back"?

"I don't know I might be gone for the better part of a week, playing it by ear right now but I will definitely tell you when I am coming home." I reply noticing the cab I called turn onto my street.

"Okay be careful and I'll let your Dad know. Love you babygirl"

"Love you too Ma" I say before hanging up the phone and sliding into the cab.

Two hours later finds me getting off the plane at SeaTac. I pull out my phone to call Alice cause I want to know who is picking me up when I see him. I can't believe that little pixie. "Why are you here"?

I see that stupid crooked smirk appear on his face and it takes all my self-control not to bitch slap him. "Obviously to pick you up. Nice to see you too Merc." He says and the fucker is bold enough to try to give me a hug. "You touch me and I will stab you".

"So you're still mad at me? Huh, I didn't know you cared so much." He says rubbing his chin.

"I don't it's the principle of the matter and the fact that I don't trust you anymore. I'm tired of this pointless small talk let's go" I trail after him as he leads the way outside to his….oh no this fucker didn't.

"Edward, what the fuck is that"? I say pointing to the monstrosity he rode here on.

"Merc, I would think you would have seen one of these sometime in your twenty six years."

"Yeah, it's a piss poor excuse of a motorcycle, why exactly do you have it"? I ask in reference to the 09 Indian Chief we're currently standing in front of.

"That's what we are taking to get to the Cullens".

"Fucker says what" I place heavy emphasis pointing between him and me, "WE are not taking shit together especially that". I turn around to walk to the Hertz rental kiosk as I hear him laughing and calling my name. "Awe come on Merc it's not that bad". Yeah fucking right like I'd be caught riding bitch with him. I end up following the shithead in a new model Dodge Challenger to the outskirts of Seattle. We pull onto a long dirt road and I see Emmett and Alice make their way outside. I get out and get enveloped in a bear hug from Emmett. "Emmybear!" I shout, "can't breathe". He drops me to my feet, "Sorry girl I keep forgetting my own strength. Hey Ed, I told you she wouldn't get that close to you again ." I slap his shoulder. When I get to Alice I speak only loud enough for her to hear me, "I ought to kick your ass for pulling that shit".

She laughs it off, "Well you know I had to try. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. Come on let me show you your room for the time being."

"Yeah okay let me get my bags from the car" I say spinning around towards my rental.

"Oh don't worry about it me and Eddie boy here will get them throw me the keys" Emmett requests.

"Ok thanks. Hey where the hell are Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose they should be out here greeting me like the hero I am. And Alice you better hope I heard you wrong, his shit should not be in my room." I reply. "Well…"she trails off and I abruptly stop on my way towards the stairs. "Eddie boy come get your shit out of my room".

"Umm nah, that's where the man of the house intends for my things to go and that's where they are going." He says smugly.

I reply with a smile on face, "Ok if that's how you feel" and then head up the stairs where I see Rose and Esme waiting on us.

Rose shakes her head laughing while embracing me, "What is it that you have planned because I know you ain't letting it go that easy" She and Esme are talking on top of each other, "Oh my goodness, dear you look great all that California sun is doing you good" Esme says as she gives me one of her infamous maternal hugs.

"Thanks Esme, its good to see you and just a little something something Rose, now let me see that ring chick". I ask reaching for her hand. "Its beautiful, so he finally wore you down"?

She smiles as a snarky reply comes spouting out her mouth, "Well yeah I figured what do I have to lose"

"Woman please, you know you love him" Alice snorts. Rose shrugs a shoulder then turns to go downstairs, "Yeah I do. Anyways I have to go check on something downstairs really quick. I'll be up in a second for us to get ready".

Alice turns to look at me and loops an arm through mine, "So what is it going to take to get you and Edward back together"?

I scoff, "Me turning tricks for ATF. It'll never happen"

"Alice" Esme lightly scolds her as she heads toward the guest room I'm to stay in leaving me and her daughter hanging out in the hallway. "That is none of our business. Leave her alo". Before Esme can finish we hear a big thud from downstairs. "What the hell was that" Esme asks.

I giggle because I've never heard her curse or say an impolite word ever.  
>"I don't know it was probably Emmett and Edward wrestling because Emmett pushed ole Eddieboy too far. And Alice we aren't getting back together so it's a moot point." I don't trust him and its more than just the cheating I got a gut feeling that if it came down to it he'd feed me to the fucking wolves if it suited him. He's a man with no loyalty and too controlling. "So what are we doing here"?<p>

"Just spending a little time together, I haven't seen you guys since everything went down and we all used to be so close. I figured we'd go grab something to eat then out for drinks. Bella I have your clothes already picked out don't argue just do as I say." The pixie says.

"Wow I'm pretty sure I left my mother and aunt back in Cali." I say sarcastically while heading into the room Esme is in with Alice trailing me.

As soon as I get in there I see the fuckers bags setting on the floor next to the nightstand. I also notice two windows that look out onto the vast property. So I grab one of his bags and chuck it outside. But then just before it hits the ground a funny thing happens; it explodes. Something like a flash bomb goes off from inside the bag and all I can think is distraction. I hear Esme and Alice scream for their significant others. I back up from the window and feel the other bag beside my right ankle.

My instincts kick in, "RUN" I shout to Esme and Alice as I grab the other bag and chuck it out the window, turn around, and get thrown to the floor from the force of the bomb. Both windows in the room get shattered and I can feel a shard slice my cheek just under right eye. I also feel a stabbing pain on my left side. With my ears ringing and vision hazy at best I force myself to stand up. I can see shrapnel sticking out of my side and unfortunately it's not made an exit so I'll have to leave it in for now. Esme must've pushed Alice out the room but unfortunately she didn't get so lucky. "Dammit" I mumble as Alice gets up wiping debris off of her body and turns around to see her mother with a glass shard sticking out the back of her neck.

"Mom, mom come on get up please" Alice cries as she throws herself on top of her mother trying to staunch the bleeding. I hate to do it but I know we only have a few seconds before we can safely get out of this house. "Alice come on, we have to go" I push her to get up.

"No no I won't leave her, she's my mother. Mom mom come on we have to go please god please" Alice sniffles. Esme moans, "I ne never regretted you baby" she says to her daughter with blood creeping out the side of her mouth before her eyes widen and she suffocates from the blood filling her airway.

I take my chance and pull Alice off the floor and just as I turn around I see Edward and Carlisle running up the stairs. "Where the fuck have you been? Carlisle don't go in there we have to move." I pull him away from the door as Edward walks into what used to be the guest room. Carlisle shoves me into the wall and pushes whatever the fuck is in my side deeper. I grit my teeth against the pain and punch him across the face as Edward comes out of the room with a gun against Alice's head. "She's dead" he proclaims in reference to Esme. "What the fuck are you doing"? I grind out.

Carlisle looks at me in disgusts, "Isn't it obvious. I'm trying to kill you. I've been trying to kill you" he says and then pulls out a hypodermic needle. "No" I scream and manage to head butt him before I feel a sharp prick in my arm and my vision goes black.

**Are you all surprised? I sure as shit am. I wasn't even expecting that but I kinda felt as if things were too quiet. Had to shake it up. Go easy on me remember I'm still getting my groove back so to speak. Anyhoo, leave me a review and let me know if you liked it or not.**


End file.
